Rubies and Gold
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ AUC, EHL, FF, the portal closed and the knights haven't forgotten their loves. When it's opened again what challenges do they face? Are old flames rekindled?
1. Bells For Her

**__**

Rubies and Gold

Disclaimer(That I'm not going to forget this fanfiction): CLAMP owns Rayearth, please don't sue. Um…Tori Amos owns all of the songs I'm going to use, as of yet, I might throw Depeche Mode in there, but not that I know of. So everything is copyright Tori Amos and Atlantic Records, (ha she moved to Epic, but all these are before that) and of course wonderful CLAMP owns all the characters, voila, a disclaimer.

*HA! You thought you were rid of me that easily?! No! I have inspiration! I'm so excited! So the gist of this, it's an angsty-romance sort of thing. But it's going to have two different parts, kinda. Well I'm going to make a love thing for Hikaru and Lantis and Hikaru and Eagle, and Umi and Clef and Umi and Ascot. I don't know how it's going to work yet, but every chapter is going to be a different song, and I have all the songs picked out. All in all it's going to be about 21 chapters, my longest fanfiction ever. I hope you like it. feedback, as always, is appreciated.*

* "Dialogue"* = flashback

*Description* = flashback

Chapter One: Bells For Her

Hikaru smiled a weak smile, void of all emotion. She greeted her friends warm and fake. 

"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan!"

"Hello Hikaru-San."

"Ohiyo, Hikaru," they both called in the same fake voice with the same plastic smile.

She looked over the slowly fading figures of her best friends. Umi, who had always been thin, was now disgustingly so. Her eyes were sunken and hollow. Her long blue hair was unkempt and where it had once fallen free it was now in a messy bun, put up lazily with fumbling fingers. Her eyes had lost their shine, and her smile had all but vanished. And Umi faired noticeably the best of the three.

Fuu had given up more than a chance of love, she had had it in her hands. They went home, and for a year enjoyed the company of their friends on the weekends, but then…the world stopped letting them in. She remembered it clearly. Clef had somehow contacted them; he looked weary from the effort. Lantis, Ferio, Eagle, Ascot, and all the others stood in the background; their faces were full of unspoken hurt.

"I'm sorry girls, but Mokona spoke once more. With the pillar system destroyed there is no need of you anymore. You will not be allowed to come to Cephiro again."

It took awhile for the information Clef gave them to sink in completely.

When it did, Hikaru's quiet innocence broke the silence, "But why would he do that to us?"

"Gomen nasai Hikaru," Clef was gentle, "that's just the way it has to be." 

"Ferio," Fuu's small voice escaped her, and Ferio looked into her dazzling emerald eyes and held back tears.

"Fuu, I have to rule now. I would go to you if I could; you have to understand. Please, don't cry," he begged, but tears slipped anyway.

Umi stayed abnormally silent, not uttering a single word. She stayed strong for the other two a they said their goodbyes, and smiled softly at Ascot as he told her he'd miss her.*

And there she was, Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of Wind, standing in the Tokyo Tower. Her body was small and frail. Her complexion was ghostly white from barely leaving the house. Her green school uniform hung loose around her withering frame.

Hikaru knew too, that the Fire inside herself was gone. Her body was slowly eating itself. She was too sad to eat, too weak to be happy. She had given up kendo shortly after their last message. Not even her brother's could cheer her, and they were left clueless to their sister's sudden depression. She tried to comfort her friends, but found herself being comforted more often. She knew they were hurting too. She remembered a conversation she'd held with Fuu just a few nights before.

* "I'm worried about Umi-chan," Hikaru confessed to her friend.

"I know," Fuu's voice was tired and scratchy from crying.

"She's just trying so hard to be strong; she never cries, not when we're around. She's holding it inside. What can we do?" Hikaru begged Fuu for answers she couldn't provide.

After a long silence Fuu answered, "Everyone heals in different ways."

And the conversation ended, because they both knew none of them were healing.*

Hikaru looked at her friends now and wondered, would they ever be happy again?

**__**

And through the life force

And there goes her friend

"We should have just stayed there," Hikaru muttered, and Umi smiled her gentle, encouraging smile.

"No we shouldn't have. Friends, family? Hikaru, this may not be forever. Maybe the little fluffball is just fuming because I tried to tie his ears together." 

The joke was a weak attempt to bring a smile from them, which it did slightly. No one believed this wasn't forever; it had been almost two years.

**__**

On her Nishiki

It's out of time

Umi closed her eyes and forced them to reopen.

* "Umi…"

He had made one last struggle to reach her. She was by herself this time, staring at the Tokyo Tower from her window seat. With his Palu by his side, he tried to explain. "It wasn't my fault."

She nodded and wouldn't look at the image cast in front of her. She just kept her eyes on the Tower.

"You'll be okay?" Ascot asked meekly, and she nodded.

"That does not look convincing," Clef scolded harshly, and she turned to the image, no sign of weakness in her strong sapphire eyes.

"I will be fine, and the other two will get through it. I'll take care of them Clef, don't worry," she answered softly. 

"That's not what I meant. Umi-I…"

"Go away Clef, go away and protect Cephiro as I will protect its protectors. Remember us though," her words were strong as she turned from the image once more. She wanted them to remember her as being strong, being unselfish. 

"Umi, please…" Ascot and Clef said together.

"Both of you go away!" she screamed; she needed to be alone with her tears, and she didn't realize that she would never see them again. That hadn't sunk in yet, and it would haunt her forever.

"Goodbye, Umi-chan," Clef said softly, and the image faded.*

**__**

And through the portal they can make amends

Hey, would you say whatever?

The three moved close to each other, Fuu and Hikaru let tears fall as Umi hugged them closely, "It'll be okay," she promised. "I promise you, it'll be okay."

She looked into the heavens and prayed for them.

"There was nothing we could do," Hikaru offered.

"Nothing we could have done, we didn't know," Fuu chorused, and Umi nodded, holding them closer as they cried.

"Right, nothing we could have done," did she truly believe that? She could have told them to stay. She could have let them stay. She had no reason, but they did. She could have told them…she stopped. They couldn't have seen this coming, there was no way.

**__**

We're blanket friends

Can't stop what's coming

Can't stop what is on its way

Fuu looked at her friends and realized how much they had done. How much they had died. They had killed themselves from the inside. 

Umi had once been energetic; she had attracted all the guys. She had been the picture-perfect model, perfect figure. She had been smart and funny; she had a bit of an attitude, an untouchable sort of personality, and it had vanished. She was no longer chased by the guys, her grades dropped; her attitude vanished. She made herself available to anyone who wanted her. She wasn't chased and untouchable, she was easy. She constantly searched for comfort, for warmth, and she was always cold as ice.

Hikaru had been bright and bubbly, a friend of everyone. She had been outgoing and loveable. She had been respected by teachers and students, and now she was none of these. Her grades had failed; she had dropped out of her higher classes. She had pulled into herself and suddenly she wasn't the bubbly, bright Hikaru everyone knew. She lost most of her friends; none of them could act normally around her. She stopped going out; she quit kendo. Her brothers rarely spoke to her, only a few bright words, but she would pull out of the conversation and retreat to solitude. They tried, but they couldn't know anymore than anyone else. The only ones who got close to her anymore were Umi and Fuu. 

And Fuu herself, how did she fair? She had never been popular, but she had been recognized as the smart kid, the girl that was nice to all. If anyone spoke to her, for help on homework or questions on upcoming test material, she would smile brightly and answer them, try to help. If anyone asked anymore, she would shrug and hand them her homework, letting them copy. She had no values; she would never have cheated before, but now she could care less. Her grades were bad, so not many people used her homework anyway. 

**__**

And through the walls they made their mud pies

Umi breathed deep and released her friends. She hated seeing them like this. Her best friends, bright, cheery Hikaru, was sad and alone. Smart, beautiful, energetic Fuu was gone from sight, replaced by a scrawny little thing with big glasses and an unattached gaze.

And even more she hated what she had become. 

* "What the hell happened to her anyway?" 

"She turned into something none of us recognize," a group of girls discussed her, and where she might have hung her head in shame before, she was completely calm. She walked past them with a sense of detachment.*

**__**

I've got your mind I said she said I've got your voice

*Where the guys would have whistled before, now they just walked past her and grabbed her small frame. She pushed away at first, but if the one who gripped her was bold enough to push forward she wouldn't object. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care because she had no life left anyway.*

**__**

I said you don't need my voice girl you have your own

And no matter what she did, how she gave herself, she never found warmth. She never found comfort, because they didn't truly care about her. All they cared about was being able to say that they were with her. And no one wanted that anymore; they just used her to anger girlfriends, or as a right of passage. She closed her eyes and wished that she hadn't turned down this road. It didn't really matter anymore though.

**__**

But you never thought it was enough of

But through it all she had Hikaru and Fuu and now she looked at them with love that only tragedy could bring. She wanted them to realize how much they meant to her, and her eyes showed it. There was no one in the world more important to her than those two. They were her light in the dark. 

**__**

So they went

Years and years

Like sisters

Blanket girls

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan," Hikaru began; her eyes welled with tears that she held back. She rarely smiled anymore, and they missed her bright attitude.

"Yes Hikaru-san?" Fuu tried to force her tears away.

"Aishiteru," Hikaru whispered and hugged them each tightly. "I don't know what I would have done without you. You've helped me through this, and I know that everything isn't better, but it's a year and a half today, shouldn't we just forget?"

Fuu's eyes blazed, and Hikaru withdrew the suggestion.

"No, Hikaru, never forget," Umi said softly. "Just, let go."

**__**

Always there through that and this

There's nothing we cannot ever fix I said

Can't stop what's coming

Can't stop what is on its way

As they walked from the Tower the three girls close together, a boy passed Umi and nodded at her, smiling wickedly. Umi turned her head and looked down, Fuu and Hikaru scowled at him, and he withdrew.

"You don't have to defend me," Umi muttered.

**__**

Bells and footfalls and soldiers and dolls

Brothers and lovers she and I were

As they walked to Umi's house first, her current 'boyfriend' was waiting outside. She said a meek goodbye to them and walked close to him.

"Hey," she mumbled, and he glared at her fiercely, and threw his fist against her jaw.

"You weren't here; you said you'd be here," he growled, and where Umi would have killed him before, she let him destroy her.

"Gomen."

Hikaru leapt out of her skin; her anger was so intense. She ran toward the boy, but Umi stopped her.

"Ja ne Hikaru," Umi said softly and led him inside to the dismay of her parents who didn't think this was acceptable behavior out of their daughter. 

Hikaru tried to follow Umi, but the door shut softly in her face.

Fuu took her arm gently and led her away, "She makes her own decisions."

**__**

Now she seems to be sand under his shoes

There's nothing I can do

Can't stop what's coming

Can't stop what is on its way

"Hey Umi, you okay?" Hikaru's voice was gentle in their three-way conversation late that night when Fuu had called Umi and Umi had called Hikaru.

"Yeah, fine," Umi responded, trying to put false cheeriness in her voice.

"Umi, you don't have to take that from anyone," Fuu protested, and Umi stopped her.

"What are you talking about?"

They let it go; it was her way anymore. None of them had strength to fight one another. 

They hated seeing her die slowly like this, but somewhere they knew that she would have it no other way. She was never weak. 

**__**

And now I speak to you

Are you in there?

This was not the Hikaru she had grown to love. The Hikaru she loved would protest, no matter what. The Hikaru she loved would practice kendo and fencing. The Hikaru she knew would never cry. The Hikaru she knew would not let anything stop her from being happy. What had happened to her?

**__**

You have her face

And of Fuu? Where was she? The bright girl with the good grades and loving personality. She was so trusting and nurturing. She would help anyone who asked, no matter who they were. And now she found herself hearing Fuu say things like, "It's not in our hands. We can't help it. There's nothing we can do." 

These were not the friends she knew.

**__**

And her eyes but you are not her

"Just let it go," Hikaru repeated softly to herself when she felt tears come again.

"Exactly," Umi replied.

"You haven't let it go very well," Fuu snapped at Umi, getting hostile. Nothing before could get to Fuu, she had amazing patience. Where was it now? Her anger consumed her now, but not at Umi, never at Umi. She was angry with the world, with Cephiro. She was angry with herself, and she took it out on them, that was okay. They all vented on each other.

**__**

And we go at each other

Like blank ettes who can't find _their thread and their bare_

But what other choice did they have? Without each other they wouldn't have survived this long. They used each other for comfort and warmth; they had no other option. They would keep on living this torturous life until they were too tired to keep on living. 

**__**

Can't stop loving

Can't stop what is on its way

And I see it coming

And it's on its way… 

*Dum dum dum…what do you think? R&R S'il vous plaît! Merci beaucoup!* 


	2. Crucify

*This will most likely have a happy ending I hate to give away endings, but I don't want anyone to stop reading because it's too angsty. Wow, that's really not a word, oh well. So, there will be a chapter featuring each of the Knights, this one is Umi's chapter, because she's my favorite so she gets to go first. And then after that main chapter there's going to be a chapter with each of their designated loves. Yes I actually _planned_ this one out! Preview of what's to come*

Chapter Two: Crucify

Umi walked hesitantly into her school, and eyes turned toward her as they did every morning. People snickered softly, poor, pathetic Umi. Her clothes weren't ironed; they weren't the quality a girl of her status needed. Her hair was unbrushed and thrown up into that same bun. Her eyes were dull, and people loved to use that against her.

They watched her walk down the hall until she disappeared into her homeroom, and then they either went back to their former conversations or made her into a new one.

"What is she, forever hung over?"

**__**

Every finger in the room

Is pointing at me

Somewhere deep inside Umi wanted to kill them. She wanted to draw her sword and rip them all down. But then she realized she had no sword, and she had no hate left. No strength, so she let them tear her to pieces, because it was easiest. 

If she fought them they would just make her feel even worse, if that was possible. If it was she didn't want to risk it; she was barely able to survive as it was.

**__**

I wanna spit in their faces

Then I get afraid of what that could bring

He walked into her homeroom, brave, with a smirk playing on his lips.

Umi closed her eyes when he stood in front of her, towering over her meek form. "Hi," she managed, and he just smiled wider.

"Hey, Umi," he used her name with a bit of spite.

She tried to swallow, but she knew what was coming now. She knew that she would be thrown from his life, like all the others. She knew that she was only a bit of fun, but still, it stung every time. She wished she didn't cause herself so much pain, but she did, and they lapped it up.

**__**

I got a bowling ball in my stomach

I got a desert in my mouth

"You know as well as I that this wasn't a permanent thing," the words fell from his mouth slowly, cool, calm, confident. 

She nodded slowly and ridiculed herself inside. Where was her brazen courage now? Where was her strength? One of the times she needed it and it failed her. It was more important that it be there for her now than anytime in Cephiro. Well…not anytime, but…she could face monsters and fight villains without an ounce of courage. Now, she needed it; she needed it to tell him what she truly thought of him. Instead of fighting back, she nodded submissively, giving him the upper hand, as always. 

**__**

Figures that my COURAGE would choose to sell out now

"Good, then it's understood? My ex-girlfriend wants me back anyway," he didn't wait for answer, he just left. 

Umi stood there, broken again, broken always. She watched him leave and her chance was gone once again. She couldn't believe that out of all the guys in Tokyo not one of them truly cared about her. That wasn't possible, she would just keep trying. She would find her knight in shining armor somewhere, wouldn't she? Of course she would. 

**__**

I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets

Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets

I've been raising up my hands

Drive another nail in

She gently padded down the hill near her house and toward the creek. She spent most of her time here anymore; it was one of the few places she couldn't see the Tower. She sat by the creek and let her fingers dangle in the water. 

"Why didn't they say something? Why didn't someone tell me…? They should have told us that they wanted us to stay. Anyone…" she stopped; she was feeling sorry for herself again.

She screamed in aggravation and slammed her fists in the water, splashing it all around and scaring a few minnows. 

"Dammit!" her fingers clenched tightly together, and the water gently lapped around them.

**__**

Just what GOD needs

One more victim

This was a ridiculous battle. She didn't understand why any of them had to be sad. There was nothing they could do. There was nothing that would ever get them back there. There was nothing that would ever change. Why couldn't they just forget it and move on? Why did they have to tear themselves up like this?

**__**

Why do we Crucify ourselves everyday?

And why did she have to give herself to them like that? Why did she have to change so drastically? Not just physically, but emotionally, she had lost something of her inner child. She hated her life; she wanted to stop breathing. The only thing that kept her going was that she knew she had to protect Hikaru and Fuu. She promised that she would, and she would die trying to keep that promise.

**__**

Why do I Crucify myself everyday?

And if they got back? What then? If the impossible was possible, and they reached Cephiro again would she be worthy then? Would she be able to be accepted, to be loved, after what she had done? Would they ever be able to see her as the person she was, not the person she had become? 

**__**

I Crucify myself everyday

Nothing I do is good enough for you

Her eyes were blurry, and she knew that she was once again holding back tears. Once again, always, a year and a half and they had only gotten worse. They weren't going to be saved; they weren't going to heal. 

She began to weep; her shoulders heaved and her chest screamed. Her mind was about to give out; she began to break down into nothing. She had ruined her life, here and there.

**__**

And my HEART is sick of being in chains

They watched their daughter trudge into the house. Her hair was falling from the loose bun, and her clothes were mud-stained and dingy. She refused to go shopping anymore. They watched her and wanted to reach out and ask, but knew she would never answer. 

Somehow, it had happened instantly. In one day, she had gone from being the Umi they knew into this creation. They didn't know what to do or say. They couldn't yell at her, not in this state. They couldn't talk to her; she wouldn't let them in. 

They knew she wanted to be loved and comforted, but they knew too that it wasn't by them. 

So all they did was say bright hellos and watch her retreat to her room. 

**__**

Got a kick for a dog

Beggin' for LOVE

If she closed her eyes really tight she could be in Cephiro. She could see the mountains and the sea. She could see the forest and the rolling hills. Mostly, she could see the palace and the people inside. If she tried really hard she could even hear them, speaking with them happily, as if they had never left. 

When she opened her eyes she was sitting in her room, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

Maybe this is a test, her mind thought numbly; Mokona is testing us somehow. They want to make sure we're worthy. As soon as we've cried enough they'll let us back, and it'll be like old times.

**__**

I gotta have my suffering 

So that I can have my cross

Mr. Ryuuzaki held his wife as she cried into his shoulder. 

"She's destroying herself, where has our daughter gone?" her voice was thick with tears, and she felt him shake his head.

"She's punishing herself for something, but what?" he thought out loud.

"Umi does that," she nodded her agreement. "This has gone on for so long though, it must have been awful. I just wish she would talk to us."

**__**

I know a cat named Easter

He says will you ever learn?

"She will, when she's ready. Maybe she's just not ready," but he was lying to himself.

"Maybe we should send her to a psychologist," Mrs. Ryuuzaki suggested. This had gone on long enough, and the thought had crossed her mind several times.

"You know she wouldn't go," he answered her though she knew the answer.

"We could make her…"

He stopped her idea with a shake of the head.

"We can't make her do anything, not like this."

**__**

You're just an empty cage girl

If you kill the bird

She held her pillow close to her and looked at Tokyo. She watched the shimmering lights and smiled slightly at the scene. They looked like stars. She wished that they could see this; she wished she could bring the people of Cephiro to her and let them see the beauty here. 

She missed Cephiro so much.

She wanted to try on clothes with Caldina and Presea. She wanted to learn to dance with Tatra and Tarta. She wanted to play with Lady Aska. She wanted to tease Hikaru about Lantis and Eagle, and she wanted to yell at Ferio for not being a proper Prince. She wanted to pick fruit with Ascot and his friends, and to walk along the shore with Clef. She missed everything she used to do with them. 

If only she could find a little bit of that happiness in someone, but all the men here only used her and threw her out.

**__**

I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets

Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets

I've been raising up my hands

Drive another nail in

Somehow, she blamed herself. She wished that she had stayed with the others one of those times instead of insisting to go home because she had a fencing match the next day. They would laugh and say they'd stay when they were older, yes, permanently. But then, older never came. Had that been because of her?

**__**

Got enough GUILT 

To start my own religion

Rain started to come down, and she looked outside. A flash of light from the Tokyo Tower caught her eye. Her eyes widened, could it be? She shook it away; it couldn't be. There was no way, but still…it seemed so real. 

She grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in along with a few personal things and wrote a note to her parents. She ran out the door and flew toward the Tokyo Tower. She ran as fast as she could, never thinking or looking back until she reached the door and ran up the steps. It was almost closing time, but she didn't care. She ran to the observation deck and felt something in the air. This was her chance…she closed her eyes and wished herself there. Wished with all her might as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

This was her last chance. She needed to be there; she wished with all her might, prayed and begged and the tears poured. 

**__**

Please be

Save me

I CRY…


	3. The Pool

*Umi/Clef what more can I say? Any Ascot fans reading this there'll be some Ascot/Umi fluff too, not yet, but soon. This isn't really fluff either, this is distorted angst, anyway! Onto the chapter!*

Chapter Three: The Pool

Clef walked through the mist, ready for anything, but knowing exactly what would emerge from the white and blue mist. Black engulfed it though, this dark fog that overtook everything but the little bit in front of him, the little light his staff gave off. 

The black was her heart, and the white and blue was what she once was. His eyes stung as he tried to concentrate and see ahead. 

Suddenly he didn't need to see ahead, because what he was searching for slowly walked from the mist. 

Still delicate as a flower and with beauty that could outshine the sun, the Magic Knight of Water was in his view. She stood there in the fog with hurt in her eyes, but something he had wanted to see in her a long time, desire. 

Her voice was but a whisper, "Clef…"

His heart seemed to leap into his throat as a lust overcame him. He lost all sense of control, and heat sprang into his body. His heart pounded loudly and the heat beat against him like a supernova in his system. 

**__**

One

He slowly approached her, "Umi…"

She reached out and took his hand; her fingers were tender on his skin, and he let her caress his hands gently. When she looked up into his blue eyes she smiled softly, "You changed," a hand gently slid down his face, along his lavender hair and down the shoulder armor of his new robes. 

"For you," he found himself answering and returning the caress. His hands fell down her hair and ran along her shoulders; her armor was absent. "You're not here to stay, are you Umi?"

She shook her head, but offered herself despite. She put her hands around his neck and laughed lightly, a sound that tickled his heart. 

**__**

With her hands

"Clef, I don't want to be alone anymore," she whispered into his neck, and he pulled her away.

"Umi, you never were. I never forgot you," he promised her, and she smiled.

"I'm glad."

**__**

Open

"I don't want you to leave," he confessed gently, and she smiled a sad smile, and that heat sprung into his body again.

"But I must," she sighed and managed another smile. "You could…just be with me tonight."

He shook his head. "I could never do that."

She looked hurt, and it stung everywhere in his being, "What?"

"You will go home, and everything will be lost."

"I could never forget you."

**__**

Don't be afraid

His eyes ran over her, and she blushed slightly which only made him long for her even more.

Her long blue hair was held only by her headband, and it blew lightly in the breeze the mist created. Her school uniform was held loose around her. The dark navy blue jacket rolled up at the arms showing a light blue material on the other side. Her white shirt was buttoned to the top. Her light blue skirt fell the same way her hair did, and her black stockings clung tight to her small legs. She was gorgeous, and he didn't know if he could deny her.

"Just for tonight," her voice was like music to his ears. And why should he turn her away? Because of an ancient code? Whoever created that was just spiteful because they never had a creature such as this stand in front of them and offer what she did.

**__**

She said

"If I were to stay then all would be ruined," she told him softly.

"How?" his voice was choked; he wasn't sure he could resist her for much longer. She looked so sad. How long had he been here? It felt like only a few minutes, but something told him hours had passed by without him even knowing it.

"It would destroy you," she looked down. "But tonight, no one will know. Tonight you and I can be one. Please, Clef…"

**__**

No one will know it

In the mist he reached out and touched her face gently. She shut her eyes and let him touch every curve in her face. 

Her silky blue hair fell through his fingers like water pouring down a cliff. Her skin was silk to the touch, and he was afraid that he might break her. Then he remembered she was the Magic Knight of Water and had seen worse things. This made a smile appear on his lips, which made her laugh lightly. 

"What?" he mused, and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

He then began to feel that if he didn't kiss her he would break, so he put a hand around her neck and gently touched her lips. When she didn't pull back in fright he put more pressure on the kiss, and she fell into his arms. 

**__**

Just you and me

Tears mingled in their kiss, and her lips tasted salty. When he pulled away he realized that she was weeping. "Umi?"

She had her head down and her fists clenched; her shoulders heaved, and he didn't understand. 

"Umi what?" his voice was frantic, but she shook her head and would not answer his cries.

"Umi, please, tell me."

"Clef, I will go away," she looked up, and her tears were gone. It was as if she had never cried.

"What?" he stepped back, and the image began to fade. When he realized that she was vanishing once more he ran forward. "Umi!"

"Clef, I must go away…" her voice echoed in the mist.

**__**

And when it's over

He chased her far into the mist until every last wisp of hair and every last color had vanished from sight. When that happened he sunk to his knees and stared at his hands which had betrayed him.

He woke and sweat poured down the back of his neck. He stood heavily and walked out on his balcony overlooking Cephiro. He listened to the sea crash on the shore and tried not to think of her last words.

'I must go away…'

Why did she have to go away so quickly? 

The sun began to rise and the dream haunted him, as the dreams always haunted him. But, her crying, it had been so real, so…he shook his head and rose for breakfast, donning his new robes. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed heavily; everyone was glad to see that he had gone back to his old form. He had stayed a child for so long; he had changed to please her, and she never saw his new form. 

His eyes filled with tears at the thought of never seeing her again. It had been too long and still he dreamt of her almost every night, and he wasn't the only one affected. It had taken its toll on everyone in the palace; it still did. Somewhere in his heart though, he knew that they all faired much better than the Magic Knights. He knew that the other two faired much better than the Water Knight, and his heart ached at the thought. He hated himself for letting her slip through his fingers. 

He greeted them softly for breakfast and looked around the table managing a weak smile for all. His thoughts plagued him, and how did his Water Angel fair? Was she okay? 

Most importantly, how long would she stay there? Forever…

**__**

I'll go back…

*There will be spotlights on the other two, just one more chapter with Umi and Ascot, and then I'll move to Fuu. I'm so proud of myself for actually having this one planned out. Oh, and if it takes me awhile to update it's only because I have to study for science, because I'm doing so horribly in my second best subject ah!*


	4. Beauty Queen

*Um…this chapter is _really_ short, sorry about that. I promise this will be my last extremely short chapter. I tried to extend it, but nothing really worked. This song is too perfect for Ascot and Umi, so I didn't want to change it. After this though the chapters will be getting longer, so hope you enjoy!*

Chapter Four: Beauty Queen

Tears stung his eyes as he galloped through a field near the castle. The mare he was on was breathing heavily, but she had a lot still in her. He was trying to free himself, but he was thinking of her again.

His light brown hair fell from the constraints of his hat, and as they picked up speed, the garment was lost in the wind. The green and white coat he wore began to show its weight as he grew more weary of the ride and pulled back, letting the horse slow to a trot, and finally to a walk. There was no freedom anymore, lost in the labyrinth his mind created for him. 

As they walked down the hill and descended into a field of blue and yellow wildflowers his green eyes widened. Lying amongst the flowers was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The Magic Knight of Water sat up and looked around. She smiled at him as if she had been there forever, as if she had never left. She stood and walked over to him as he dismounted and dropped the reins. He knew the horse wouldn't go anywhere, and at the moment he didn't care.

"U-umi? He managed to stutter, and she smiled a smile that was as warm as the sun in summer.

"Hey Ascot," she said casually, and he stared even more.

**__**

She's a Beauty Queen

She was wearing her casual armor, her boots came halfway up her thighs and had a sapphire at the top, and her skirt was the same as she wore to her school. Her armor was over her navy blue coat and was only covering one shoulder; she wasn't planning on being attacked. Her white gloves supported the ovum gem and protected her hands, and her hair was held in the normal headband. She didn't seem to have changed at all, despite the year and a half they had been apart. 

**__**

My sweet bean bag in the street

He offered a hand, and she stared at it for a long time, considering. His heart clenched, and he begged with his eyes for her to take the hand he offered. And he realized that maybe he wasn't just offering a hand, and she felt that. She felt that he was offering so much more than a hand; he was offering a future. She was hesitant, and it scared him. What was she hesitant about? He thought that she felt the same. But a year and a half was a long time all the same…

**__**

Take it

She smiled at him and took the hand that he offered, and he let out a sigh deep inside. He smiled back, and helped her onto the horse as they galloped off back to the palace, the horse now having her fill of grass.

**__**

Down out to the laundry scene.

He slipped his hands around her waist to reach the reins, and she leaned back into him. He melted when he felt her warmth against his chest and wanted to shout in happiness.

How had this come about? He had stumbled upon her in a field and now, suddenly, with almost two years between them they were together, at long last. All his waiting had been worth it even for this one moment, this single moment of bliss. He smiled happily as she laughed in glee with the ride the mare provided. 

**__**

Don't know why she's in my hand

Her happiness was contagious and soon he found himself laughing out as well, and she turned and smiled back at him. She touched his face, and the horse slowed, sensing abnormal movement. 

When the horse stopped Ascot let the reins go slack, and he reached out for her, suddenly he had confidence.

She obviously wanted this; she didn't pull away. He was ready for anything as he pressed his lips gently against hers. The fact that she didn't cry but simply melted into the kiss gave him more courage, and he slipped his hands around her body, pushing her closer than she was.

Her gasp was of surprise, not fear, and he caressed her face gently, reassuring her and him. 

**__**

Can't figure what it is

His eyes slowly opened, and they began to swim because he realized it had all been a dream. His world came tumbling down upon itself, because she wasn't here and she never had been. 

*"Ascot, do you have a thing for Umi?" Caldina jested when Umi walked down the stairs on one of their regular visits. She smiled warmly and pretended not to hear the question, but he knew she was listening.

"No of course not!" he protested, and she looked down. He watched as she looked back up and smiled, a smile of relief or pain?*

He forced himself downstairs and into their questioning eyes.

"Ascot, you okay?" Caldina asked softly when she saw yet another morning where his face was pale, and tear streaks lined his cheeks.

"Yeah…fine…."

**__**

But I lie again…

*I want to end this happily, but I'm not sure how to do that exactly. I think I might either do something like I normally do, or I might just write two different endings. Hahaha, now that would be confusing. Um…maybe not. Well I'll think about, anyone have any ideas? Next chapter belongs to Fuu! Ja!*


	5. Etienne

*Fuu's chapter voila! Have I mentioned how amazing French Foreign Exchange students are? They are! I love it!*

Chapter Five: Etienne

Fuu's eyes scanned the page, but she couldn't turn it. She knew what she got; she didn't care what was wrong. She wouldn't care if she didn't know even, all she needed was to see everyone else's grades. A's and B's and then she looked at the carelessly drawn F on her own paper. The better everyone else did the worse her grade got, or so it seemed. Only, she always did badly nowadays. 

"Fuu Hououji, may I see you after class?" the teacher called in her prominent, 'you're in trouble,' voice. 

Eyes turned to her and her test, this ritual was becoming familiar to them all.

When the students filed out of the class Fuu shoved her untouched test into her bag and slowly walked to the teacher's desk.

"Fuu, I don't know what to do with you. Do you realize you're failing my class?"

"Hai," Fuu nodded, having enough respect to keep her eyes lowered.

"Well, what do you think about that?" the teacher persisted.

She shook her head.

The teacher sighed and looked at her computer, "Look at this."

Fuu turned her eyes toward the screen, "Oh…"

"This is a graph of your grades from your fourth year on. You're almost finished high school. How are you going to get into college with this? Are you even concerned about your future?"

Fuu shook her head, and her palms began to sweat, "Because I have no future," her eyes snapped up and were hostile. "You really shouldn't waste your time on a lost cause like me. I _was_ something, was."

"You shame yourself and your family," she called as Fuu left.

She was ashamed only for her family. They had worked all their life and had gained status in the community. Now, their daughter was a shameful creature, and it stung their pride.

__

Maybe I'm a witch lost in time

But she couldn't pull herself from Cephiro, from memories of things past. All she could think about was him, and what they had once shared. She didn't even need to close her eyes to see him now. 

*"Fuu-chan, be my Princess," he whispered softly, and she giggled.

"Oh Ferio, you know I can't come here yet, not yet…" she looked into his golden eyes and saw the passion that always lingered there. The passion she felt for him, and he felt for her; it brought a new flame into her heart. "But I will, I promise I will."

He smiled gently at her, "How much longer must I wait?"

"Not much, until I'm finished high school," she promised, and he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"But you know for you I would wait forever…"*

__

Running through the fields of Scotland by your side

And what about now Ferio? Her mind demanded as she ran from the school. The last bell had sounded and she ran, needing to be alone. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the safety of the park. She jumped into a tree and climbed to the highest branches where no one could hear her sobs. What about now? Would he wait forever now? Now it truly was forever, and there was nothing she could do. She was helpless and weak, and she wanted to die.

She knew though, that he would wait, and she always would. If it took her entire life to get back there, to get back to him; she would wait all her life. And she knew that he would too. That thought comforted her and eased her heart, if only a little.

__

Kicked out of France but I still believe

Taken to a land far across the sea

Even with an entire world between them, with no phone or email, she could see his every feature. She could feel every embrace, every caress. She could hear every word he had ever whispered to her late at night.

*The fire began to die down and still his arms were tight around her. "Fuu-chan."

"Mmm…?" she mumbled, barely awake, but able to reply to his call anytime.

"Promise me something," his voice was gravely serious, and it snapped her awake.

"Anything," she looked into his eyes and readjusted herself so that she was facing him.

"Promise me that there will never be anyone else. Promise that in your world, no matter how long we're separated for, there will never be anyone else. And promise too that you will always come back to me," his eyes were pleading.

"Of course Ferio," she shook her head. "I will never have anyone else. I promise you this."

"Arigato."

She smiled, and he put a hand on her cheek.

"I want you to never cry," he took a finger and pulled it down her neck. "I want you to always be happy."

"I always will if you're with me."

"Aishiteru, Fuu-chan…"*

__

Etienne Etienne

Hear the west wind whisper my name

That had been the first time he had ever told her that, and she had been shocked, but able to respond with the same. Tears fell down her face; for Ferio she shouldn't cry, but she couldn't help it. Her tears had minds of their own these days, and she had no choice in the matter. 

She slowly descended the tree and walked hesitantly across the grass, wiping her tears fiercely. A few people asked if she was okay. She nodded and smiled a bitter smile and kept on.

She walked into the house and was confronted by her father, "Fuu."

She bowed low to him and stayed, knowing what would happen.

"I know that you haven't been yourself for a long while, and your mother and I are concerned. We got a call from your teacher again today."

Fuu nodded, and he continued, knowing that this had to be said, but knowing too, that she didn't care and wouldn't change.

"She said that your grades are still bad. It's almost the end of the semester, couldn't you even just pull of an average grade, please? Your mother is worried sick, you're scaring her Fuu. Please, just tell me what's wrong, tell someone for God's sake. Fuu, this isn't healthy."

She nodded and walked away, not giving him a chance to finish. She kept her head down, this wasn't who she was, but this was how it was now. They would accept that eventually; they had no choice. 

__

Etienne Etienne

By the morning maybe we'll remember who I am

*"Umi! Fuu!" Hikaru's terror-ridden voice appeared over the crash of the land as it formed into two birds and brought themselves upon the Magic Knights. 

Ferio drew his sword calmly and destroyed the bit of Cephiro that endangered her.

"Arigato," Fuu muttered, amazed and humbled.

"No problem," Ferio smiled warmly, and she felt protected.*

__

Maybe you're the knight who saved my life

*This part of the journey was hers, but she was not alone. 

"I believe in you. So…you must come back…"*

She fought not only for herself, but for him, for the one she loved. She had fought with him for his country, as she knew he'd do for her, and in doing so she gained more of his love. 

__

Maybe we faced the fire side by side

She closed her eyes as night began to engulf the world, but sleep would not find her. She sat up hesitantly and looked into the dusk. When she thought of that world she felt a strange sense of happiness. She had done something no one else had; she was still the Magic Knight of Wind. She had found love, and even for that split second, had cherished it. 

She looked out into the setting sun and wondered where he was. She looked into the cotton candy pinks and the light blues. She looked at the deep purples, and the bright oranges. She wondered if he was okay, if he was missing her too. Had he cried as well? 

__

Here we are again under the same sky

Her eyes grew heavy and her body weak from crying. Her life was too much anymore, supporting it was just a necessary task. She sank under the covers and looked at the Tokyo skyline, letting her mind be engulfed in sadness. If she remembered everything and cried it all out she would have no tears left and sleep would find her.

__

As the gypsy crystal slowly dies

"Ferio…"

__

Etienne Etienne

Hear the west wind whisper my name

Etienne Etienne

By the morning maybe we'll remember who I am

She hugged her pillow close and tasted salt on it. 

*"So could you smile for me? When I remember you I want it to always be with a smile on your face…*

__

I close my eyes see you again

*He gently slipped the ring on her finger, and she looked at him with desperation. Was this what she had been waiting for? All the time she was gone she had waited for this moment, knowing that it would come, and now it had. She wasn't sure if she was going to burst in happiness, instead she began to cry. 

A gentle hand on her cheek stopped her protests and brought a smile to both their faces…*

__

I know I've held you but I can't remember where or when

A flash in the distance made her shoot up and suddenly she was filled with adrenaline. Her mind began to race, what was going on? 

She couldn't waste anymore time, and she couldn't be hurt more than she all ready was. She threw everything she thought of into a bag and ran out the door, leaving a note to her sister to explain to her parents. As fast as she could she headed toward the Tower.

__

Etienne

This could be it, this could be him, them, calling them back. She could go and see him again, everything could be okay.

__

Etienne

Their tears had bought them passage, and he would open his arms to her and they would be whole again. All of them, they would all be better and safe, and everyone would be okay. There would be nothing more of this disintegration. They would return to their normal selves and all of Cephiro would rejoice.

__

Here the west wind whisper my name

She ran faster and harder and found herself soon on the observation deck. The Tower was almost closed, and some guards tried to stop her, but she insisted and broke past them at a sprint. 

__

Etienne Etienne

She would awake from this horrible nightmare and be in his arms once more, all she had to do was wish it so. The magic was here; it surged through her veins. All she had to do was wish…

__

By the morning maybe we'll remember who I am

As she closed her eyes a blinding light hit the tower, and the Magic Knight of Wind had vanished.

__

Maybe I'm a witch…


	6. Twinkle

*Sometimes school gets away with me and studying comes before writing. Ugh, I hate the world. And sometimes marching band comes before it all! Ah! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like. The chapter after this will be the long-awaited chapter on Hikaru. Sorry about all the angst, once its finished though be sure for a lot of fluff! ^.^*

Chapter Six: Twinkle

He looked out the window and sighed wistfully, staring at the heavens. His thoughts were elsewhere as he took in the breathtaking view of his country. 

Where was she now? Was she okay? Had she survived this last year and a half of torment? 

The sky smiled pitilessly on, without thought of him or her. Without thought of any of the others who suffered. It smiled on through everything; the stars blinking in their endless happiness.

**__**

Sure that star can Twinkle

And you're watching it do

"Prince, you're not looking well today, maybe you should rest some more," Clef suggested to Ferio softly, and Ferio turned and looked at the Guru.

He looked healthy enough; his restored form suited him. But everyone could tell there was something wrong. He seemed to be weak, and his spells weren't what they used to be. He kept everything running smoothly though, and was always looking out for everyone, as he always had.

"I'm fine, thank you though Clef," he answered and looked back at the stars.

"You're holding up okay?" Clef seemed skeptical, but Ferio nodded and assured him once more that he was fine.

"I'll go see to the others then," Clef turned and left Ferio with the solitude they all seemed to enjoy these days. 

He thought about the last year and half and how it had changed them all. They had all grown with tragedy, but he realized they wouldn't even be here without each other.

**__**

Boy so hard boy so hard

Silky blond hair and dazzling emerald eyes that seemed to glow brighter than the stars at midnight. She had a mystical presence and a fire in her soul that never died. She never looked upon anyone with hate or malice; she loved all. She loved him though. He clenched his fists on the rail. His Fuu-chan, how was she now? 

He knew she was strong; she had survived it. She had weathered the pain and had gone on. She had to be happy, she was Fuu. He didn't know if he could imagine her any other way, and if he could he didn't want to.

**__**

But I know a girl

Twice as hard

He had made her promise once that she would come back to him always and forever, then his own world had betrayed them. It had turned on its protectors and shut them out of Cephiro. It had turned and shut her out of his life.

**__**

And I'm sure

When he looked up at those merciless stars he cursed them and wanted to let them swallow him whole. Sometimes he felt like giving up; the thing that kept him going was hope. He prayed that she knew somewhere that he thought of her all the time. He hoped that she knew how much he loved her still. Though he could never hope for her to come back he could at least hope for her happiness.

**__**

Said I'm sure

Somewhere in that vast universe his Fuu-chan was smiling up at the sky and cherishing life. She had that star deep in her heart, their star. She would keep it there and cherish it as she had once cherished him, wouldn't she? 

**__**

She's watching it too

He wanted her to know that there could be someone else. He had made her promise that there would never be anyone else no matter how long they were apart. He hadn't thought to take that back in their last meeting. He wanted now to take it back, because he wanted her to be happy. He didn't care if she had someone else, just as long as she never forgot him or what they had together.

**__**

No matter what tie she's got in her right

Dresser

"Ferio?" a voice called behind him, and he turned and met deep blue eyes. "Ferio, what are you doing out there?"

He looked at her with a sense of betrayal and hurt.

"Ferio, what's wrong?" she stepped onto the balcony, through the white curtain and looked concerned. She was a beautiful young girl about his age with long brown hair and blue eyes. She walked like a dancer, neither as graceful nor as beautiful as his Fuu-chan, but beautiful all the same. She had a good caring soul, but her temper could be set off. She had a jealous streak sometimes, but she was the fiancée of a Prince. 

**__**

Tied

"Just looking at the stars and reflecting," he answered her, and she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you give up on your stars?" she teased softly, and anger flared in his heart.

"Never," he muttered, and she pulled back with the passion in his voice.

"Ferio is something wrong?" she sounded more worried than angry. When she had met him he had been depressed and tired. Since they had been together his mood swings had become less and less frequent, but not gone entirely. She thought it was because of her, but those whom knew him better knew that it was just because he was giving up on being angry at the world, because he knew there was nothing he could do.

"No, nothing," he looked back at the sky, but couldn't let the word escape his lips.

'Fuu-chan…'

**__**

I know she's watching that star

*"Is everyone okay?" they burst into the room, concern written all through her green eyes.

"We're fine," Presea called back, and she met his eyes and smiled with knowing that he was safe from approaching danger.*

That was his Fuu-chan, always caring about others before her.

**__**

Gonna Twinkle

*"We have to get stronger," Umi promised Fuu, and Fuu nodded and added.

"For the people we love."*

He had seen her that night at her strongest. He had loved her then, watching her for a long while and realizing that he needed to tell her. He couldn't interrupt then though; she looked too precious. Her and Umi there, friends until the end. And who was it that she was protecting? His heart fluttered; it was him. She had told him once. She had fought for him.

**__**

Gonna Twinkle

*"Happiness isn't made by just one person," she smiled brightly. She was always smiling, and when she looked at him it made him feel like she smiled for him. Maybe she did, all he knew was that it warmed his heart every time.

"You always bring my happiness with you," he pulled her close to him.*

It was true; she was his happiness. When she left so did he, all his joy and energy seemed to fade out of him when she vanished from the world. She was his star, his life force, and with her gone it seemed like the sky had fallen.

**__**

Gonna Twinkle

He punished himself for letting her go without saying enough of the things he wanted to stay. He punished himself for letting her go at all. His fingers ran through his hair and stopped at his ear. He fingered the earrings, _both_ earrings. He pulled one off and ran it over his fingers.

Did she ever feel responsible like this? Questions raced through his mind, questions that he would never be able to answer. Every new question that surfaced placed a new weight upon his heart. How much could it hold though, how much until it collapsed entirely and could take no more?

**__**

And last time I knew

She worked at an Abbey in Iona

She said "I killed a man T

I've gotta stay hidden in this Abbey"

"Ferio," not even her voice could bring him from this place. He cared about nothing but finding her face in the stars. When he stared at them long enough they rearranged themselves and let him see images. 

Tonight the picture was grim. Her shoulders rose and fell with her gentle sobs. Her hands were limp and weak under the covers. Her face was red, and she seemed to have lost weight. He wanted to reach out and console her, but when he did they turned back into stars, a cruel game they enjoyed playing with him.

**__**

But I can see that star

Her smile.

**__**

When she twinkles

Her laugh.

**__**

And she twinkles

Her amazing eyes that always plagued him, would forever plague him.

**__**

And I sure can

That means 

I sure can

"Ferio," this time he pulled himself from the balcony and took off his cloak and lay next to her. "You okay?"

Her caress never moved him the way Fuu's did, and he felt guilty that he couldn't love her. This was not his choice though.

**__**

That means

And Fuu was never coming back, she could be happy though.

**__**

I sure can

She was strong, she was his Fuu-chan.

**__**

So hard

And they would both survive and move on. They would, he had hope for them both. Mostly he had hope for her, for his one true love.

**__**

So hard…

*Arigato! And don't forget to read and review! Until next chapter!*


	7. God

*You know how it's stereotyped that the Prince saves the Princess and they live happily ever after? Well I had a dream sorta like that the other night, except it was the other way. The Princess had the sword and she killed Medusa with King Midas' hand which she severed and turned into a glove. Well, she turned Medusa into gold and then hung her on her wall and saved the Prince. Then she turned a lot of stuff in her castle to gold, like doorknobs and brooms. She put the glove in a box and hid it under her bed and lived happily ever after. Then I started dreaming something else. _Anyway! _Because this does have a point, it made me wonder. I normally write the way that Umi and Hikaru _know_ who they're in love with and only have to deal with the others. I guess I just normally associate knowing you're in love with girls. Anyways, this time I've decided to make it that Lantis and Eagle and Clef and Ascot know they're in love with the other two, but the other two don't really know which she loves more or aren't aware. Don't know for Umi, aren't aware for Hikaru. So, this may be a little different. Just like to mention this*

Chapter Seven: God

"Hikaru, come fight with us; you're going to lose your skill," Satoru called from the back room. She heard the clang of wood in the back room as Maseru and Kakeru battled. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"No thanks," Hikaru called back and walked upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and looked at the floor absently. Why did the floor seem to turn into hills and a skyline and…she stopped herself; this was crazy. 

She had been betrayed by someone she called friend, and never again would she call anyone friend; no one except those she _knew_ loved her.

**__**

God sometimes you just don't come through

God sometimes you just don't come through

She blamed herself sometimes; she should have said something, anything. Instead, she just stood there while they said their good-byes.

*"Hey Hikaru, everything's gonna be okay," Eagle soothed her, or tried.

"Please Hikaru, please don't cry," Lantis reached out to touch her but couldn't, and it made her cry harder.

"Aishiteru, both of you, everyone," she whispered before they disappeared. Then she sunk to the floor and cried.*

She slammed her fist into a wall and cursed the tears. The endless supply of them was too much to bear. "I hate Cephiro!" she screamed and began to sob, because that wasn't at all true. She hated not being there.

**__**

Do you need a woman to look after you?

God sometimes you just don't come through

Here was a beautiful world with green valleys and deep blue oceans, red clay mountains. In the midst of all this lay a shimmering white palace that their friends called home. 

She could just stare over Cephiro for hours and never stray; it was _that_ beautiful.

*"What are you staring at Hikaru?" Lantis came behind her, and she smiled at him then turned back. "Cephiro," she answered softly, afraid to disturb this nirvana.

"The world you saved," he said just as softly, and she shook her head.

"The world we saved together."*

Even the memory of his rare smile made her smile.

**__**

You make pretty daisies love

Thinking about him made concern leap to her heart once more. If she was in this bad of shape, how were they? She knew they were strong, but so was she. She didn't want them to hurt for her, and she knew Umi-chan and Fuu-chan didn't want that either.

**__**

I gotta find what you're doing about things here

They had to fair better than the three Knights, that was for sure. They had been crucified, burned, and hung, all by themselves in the last year and a half.

Hikaru began to reflect on what they truly had done to themselves, and she cried for her and her friends. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be! They were supposed to move to Cephiro and be happy and young and in love! They weren't supposed to suffer and die here!

**__**

A few witches burning

Gets a little toasty here

The world seemed to fade in and out of focus; she was so weak. She knew she should eat, but it had been so long that her body only rejected the food. Her head swam, and she tried not to concentrate on one thing for too long in fear that she would pass out. 

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. After she regained her hold on her breathing and knew she could stay conscious she let her thoughts linger once more.

"Lantis," her eyes were clouded.

**__**

I gotta find why you always go 

When the wind blows

"So it's a boy," Satoru muttered as he passed and heard Hikaru mumble the word. "Of course it's a boy, it's always a boy."

"Well we'll just kill him," Kakeru offered with Maseru nodding in agreement.

"No," Satoru's answer surprised them all, including him. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"But look at her! And it's only getting worse," Maseru protested.

"I'm not sure, but I know something, a broken heart cannot be helped. It must run its course, and we have to believe that she'll be okay and live. She's strong, she'll survive and only be stronger."

They looked at him with disbelief, but trusted him all the same.

**__**

Tell me you're crazy

Did he long for her like she longed for him? And then another image, golden-brown hair with eyes to match. Eyes that held passion and strength. She loved them both, and it was no more confusing now than it had been a year and a half ago. She missed them both and thinking about it made her weary.

**__**

Maybe then I'll understand

She looked at her door and sighed. To get rid of this she had to something. She went to the door and picked up her bag and sword. She had both packed for her next visit that would never come. She was bringing her wooden practice sword to show Lantis something crafted of her world.

Tears fell from her eyes as she picked up the elegant gown in her bag. All three of the Knights had agreed to buy a new kimono and wear it, so the people of Cephiro could see a traditional Japanese wardrobe. Now, she picked up the garment that was wrinkled but still beautiful. The upper part of it was red with light pink interwoven. Then came a separate piece that went across the ribcage, this was green and yellow with plants along it. Beneath that, on the kimono, were yellow and red flowers leaping on a red background.

She was supposed to look gorgeous in it; she would have, if she had had the chance.

**__**

You got your 9 iron in the backseat just in case

She threw the kimono in the bag and began to cry once more. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get over this? There had to be something wrong with her. She had never been this sad before, not even the first time.

'It's because you didn't know them,' her mind told her.

*He seemed to be lost in her eyes. "Even if I go back to Cephiro, I won't live for long! At this rate, you will…!

"That doesn't matter! It doesn't matter…As long as you live to the fullest until the end. For the people who you love…And…for yourself.

He held her close as she cried, and the pain ripped her apart.*

"Eagle…"

*"In your country, what do you say…to confess your love?"*

"Lantis…" tears began to stream down her cheeks.

**__**

Heard you've gone south

Well babe love your new four wheel

She stared at the Tokyo Tower and saw two faces on either side of the Tower. Both were so different, Eagle's light and gentle disposition. A smile came easy upon his lips, and she loved the warmth it seemed to bring. Then Lantis, outlined in black. He spoke so little, but to her he said all he needed. He cared for her, and she was the only one that could make him smile.

She wanted to be back in Cephiro, more than anything else she wanted to be there again.

Tears clouded her vision and when she blinked them away the image had vanished.

**__**

I gotta find why you always go

When the wind blows

She turned away from the Tower. Shouldn't they have known? They had to have known something was wrong. They could have warned them and then they'd be safe and happy in Cephiro; everyone would understand.

Didn't they want her there? Didn't they love her anymore?

In all this time she had never thought of the possibility and now that she had she ran to the bathroom and got sick.

**__**

Will you even tell her if you decide to make the sky fall?

As she stumbled out of the bathroom a blinding white light from the Tokyo Tower sent her to her knees. She stumbled up and had to know. She didn't even hesitate because she wasn't sure if they would even are enough to call her back.

She grabbed her bag and ran as hard as she could toward the Tokyo Tower. She wouldn't give it time to close, not ever.

**__**

Will you even tell her if you decide to make the sky…

*PS. (as if the note at the top wasn't enough) I have to run to school right now, so this isn't edited. Oh my God! The French Foreign Exchange students left today. I cried so hard! My French friend was crying hysterically at the airport! It was horrible; I miss them all ready! :'(*


	8. Graveyard

Chapter Eight: Graveyard

Lantis scanned the sky for any sign of motion; Cephiro was once again in danger. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but it was there.

There was a hole in Cephiro maybe, as large as the hole in his heart. He missed her too much anymore. He hated having to wake in the morning and not see her shining, exuberant face. He hated even more that he couldn't see how she was.

"You're truly that worried aren't you?" Lantis turned and saw Eagle leaning on the doorframe.

"Something dark moves over Cephiro," Lantis told him, turning back to the balcony.

"Clef is uneasy," Eagle answered, "but what could it be? Geo and Zazu report only good. Tatra and Tartra are here now, along with Lady Aska, everything is in good order."

"It's the Magic Knights," his voice was so quiet, but Eagle heard it and his eyes shot down. "They're being torn apart Eagle, I know it, and you know it. Clef has seen them, I don't care what he says; he's seen them. I've tried, but he's either put a block on it or my magic's not strong enough. Something is terribly wrong."

"I know, I wish that I…we could just see h…them…again," Eagle faltered, but Lantis didn't look at him. It was understood between them.

__

Here I said

"I'll leave you be then," Eagle turned and walked out, knowing very well what had just passed between them once more.

Lantis sighed and looked over Cephiro once more. He wasn't really looking at Cephiro though; he was simply staring. The Magic Knight of Fire was once more on his mind. 

"Hikaru, if only you knew…best friends…more than that," he closed his eyes and leaned against the rail, breathing in the clean air.

*"Hikaru I…" he stumbled when she smiled at him.

"Yeah?" she asked as she giggled softly, looking at a tiny butterfly that landed on a nearby flower.

"Um…I…" he had never been at a loss of words before. "Never mind."

She looked at him, concerned, but stayed quiet.*

He had been afraid to lose her then; afraid to lose even her friendship, so he stayed silent. What had that gotten him? She was gone now, forever. 

__

Don't even let this go

His hesitation had cost him everything he had truly cared about. He blamed himself for everything, even for the others. He slammed his hands against the rail and began to pace. Even the others…his mind drifted to the pale Prince who didn't even have the strength to support his slowly darkening country. He thought of the Palu and Guru who would barely eat or speak. He thought of his best friend who was tired even easier now and devoted all his time to trying to hold up this country. He thought of the girls who had lost their best friends and in turn lost so much weight. And the sword master who had lost inspiration and was too busy worrying about his betrothed to worry about himself.

Somehow he could have stopped this. If he had told Hikaru, maybe, just maybe she would have stayed and then she would be here. Her shining attitude would keep them all safe and happy. Her determined Will would bring the others safely to and from this world. It all came back to him and his stupidity. 

__

And it's, hey, to that old man

He could never love again, not after this. He knew that he wasn't the only one who would never love again. He knew that none of the people would. The palace inhabitants would never be truly happy again.

He could do nothing but stare at this world that he called his home. He could do nothing but stare and be silent. She plagued his every waking thought and at night he dreamt of her. 

Sometimes he thought that he would be better off dead. He was nothing but a failure and a dead weight. Then he thought of the people who needed him and forced himself to stay strong. 

He hated his brother, being able to be happy and with his love for all eternity. He only prayed that one day he would be able to be with Hikaru.

__

I'm coming in the Graveyard

He couldn't help but feel jealousy as his best friend walked in the room though. He knew as well as Eagle that Hikaru loved him too. She had told him once. He had wanted to tell her that she wasn't allowed, but who was he to say? She felt what she felt, if she loved Eagle then so be it. His mind wandered though; whom did she cry for? When they first heard of the news who did she cry for? Who did she miss most? 

He would never want to see her unhappy, he wished that she could be here even if it was only to be with Eagle. He wanted her to be happy, and he didn't want to ever have her cry. If that was what it cost he didn't care.

__

With my little tune

It had been so long, the seasons had changed in their world, and everything in Cephiro had remained the same. The world seemed to get duller by the day. First things of beauty faded, and then everything began to dull and fade out. Vivid colors no longer made sense in his numb mind; sounds didn't register. He was beginning to forget what music was. He hadn't heard it in the palace in so long. It used to drift down the hallways when Umi and Fuu sang together, sometimes Hikaru would join in, but it was rare. He loved to hear her sing though; he loved even more the blush it brought to her cheeks when she discovered someone was listening.

She was so innocent, so pure, so beautiful in every way. He longed to have her in his arms, even as a friend. He longed just to see her radiant eyes. It had been too long, and the world had grown too dark without her in it, with them.

__

It's june I said

And there was nothing he could do, because she was gone. She was forever missing. She would never be present in Cephiro again. Hands clenched but no one blamed Mokona. He was doing what the world willed; he was doing what was best, or so he tried to explain. He blamed himself, for not making her stay. He blamed himself for not going to her. He could have done anything for her, but he never got the chance because he was hesitant. If once in his life he had had to have the courage to speak up it could have been then, and still he was silent. His curse was knowing that he could have changed everything and having to live with it for the rest of his life.

__

She's gone

His curse was life itself.

__

But I'm alive

I'm alive

As the sun began to set he laid down in his bed and thought of her. He imagined that she was next to him. He imagined that she would always be near him. He could hear her sweet voice in his ear. Her shaky voice echoed through his mind, what he could remember of the songs she would sing.

*"Bluebirds sing so sweet in spring

And you're by my side

The world could collapse right now

And I wouldn't mind

But when you're away 

The pain is deep

I'll remember you like this

Singing me to sleep."*

He closed his eyes thinking of her, her image in his view. His breathing became controlled and deep, and he prepared himself for another night full of nightmares. Maybe, just maybe though, this night would be different…

__

I'm in the Graveyard

To sing you to sleep now…

*Sorry the song is a little corny, I just randomly made it up. Dunno, anyway, Read and Review! Arigato! ^.^* 


	9. Pretty Good Year

*Written, not edited, what more can I say? Hope you like, next chapter the girls go back!* 

Chapter Nine: Pretty Good Year

He walked from the room and lingered in the dark halls, cloaking himself in darkness. A hand brushed back his golden bangs as he sighed, "The Magic Knights."

Cold blue eyes like steel shot toward him, "Come out Eagle," his voice was crisp but not the same, never the same.

"Guru," Eagle bowed to the man.

"Eagle, what are you speaking of the Magic Knights for?" Clef demanded.

"Even if you stop others from speaking of them you yourself will never stop thinking of them," Eagle shot harshly back.

Clef's gaze was cold, and Eagle apologized and answered softly.

"Lantis says they're in danger."

Clef looked down and shook his head, "Nothing we can do," he muttered and walked off.

Tears on the sleeve of a man

Eagle spun on his heels after the Guru had gone. Hikaru was in danger, and they were helpless. He needed to be free, he needed to get his mind off this unhappy subject.

He went outside and breathed in the sweet air, so different from Autozam. That's why he chose to move here, or so he said. Somewhere they all knew it was because of a certain Fire Knight.

He wanted not to have to deal with that, not after what he had heard from Clef, but he couldn't help thinking about her.

__

Don't wanna be a boy today

He closed his eyes, "**Annuo moi une desiderium, l'image.**"

A blurry image of a girl with red hair; she was smiling a sad smile. Her friends comforted her. He tried to see distinct images, but something cut it off.

"You shall not go here," a voice boomed.

"Why won't you let me see them Clef?" Eagle shouted to the sky. "What are you hiding?"

But there was no reply.

__

Heard the eternal footman

He walked around the palace and tried to lose himself in Cephiro's beauty, but somehow Cephiro no longer seemed so beautiful. He waved to the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea and wanted to fly again. He closed his eyes, and he was soaring high above Cephiro, looking over rolling hills and crashing waves, level with the giant mountains. For a split second he was free and happy, but when he turned his head she was crying again, and he was pulled down to land.

__

Bought himself a bike to race

He walked back inside and sat down. He picked up a pen and paper and tried to figure out another way to free himself. Before he knew it the pen was moving across the paper in words he could never speak and would never get the chance to.

__

My dearest Hikaru, 

The world has become drab without you in it. The world has become colorless, and there is no joy left in my body. I miss you terribly and feel life isn't worth living without you. Seeing places that I know you once were is a death like no other.

Sometimes I dream of you and laugh at how wrong I am. You and I are only friends.

I just want you to know that I miss and love you.

Eagle

And Greg he writes letters and burns his CD's

"Eagle you look pale," a voice said from the doorway, and Eagle turned.

He smiled and there was joy in it at seeing Zazu and Geo in the doorway. "You're back early."

"Lantis called us back, said something was wrong," Geo was wary. He knew where there was tension between the two.

"Lantis fears the Magic Knight's safety. He feels it is threatening Cephiro. Guru Clef knows something is wrong, but what, he will not say," Eagle answered simply.

"What do you think?" Zazu inquired.

"I think they're strong," he looked into his hands. "I think they have pure hearts and will live on without spite or anger to Cephiro. I sleep well enough at night."

"If a few hours is well," Geo shot back, and Eagle glared.

"They miss you on Autozam," Zazu informed Eagle, trying to change the subject. Eagle just turned his head. "You don't miss home?" he sounded hurt. 

"Home is where the heart is, and my heart isn't on Autozam," Eagle said softly.

"It's not in Cephiro either," Geo answered just as softly, but deadly all the same.

"What?" Zazu whispered.

"Your heart is with Hikaru, on Earth," Geo said sternly, and Eagle turned, his white cape flashed behind him.

"We're safe in Cephiro, you don't need to check up on me," he said harshly, not turning to look at them. "Tell the people of Autozam not to expect me back, I was something there, _was_."

__

They say you were something 

In those formative years

He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the rising excitement in his stomach. This was crazy, of course he didn't feel her presence, of course she couldn't be on her way. Of course they weren't tearing through the folds of Cephiro. The butterflies in his stomach would not cease though. Why? Why was he trying to fool himself? He was quite content knowing that she wasn't coming back. He wasn't sure that he could handle letting his hopes get built only to be shattered once more. He tried to rip them back down, tried to maintain the little stability he had left. 

__

Hold on to nothing as fast as you can

He still had Lantis and the people of the palace and this world with clean air to breathe and good food and…. 

__

Well, still, Pretty Good Year

He walked back outside and onto the shore, trying to find a way to free himself.

"Who am I kidding?" he muttered to himself and threw a rock into the ocean. "I can't just not think about her, none of them can. Not even Ferio who's engaged."

"Can't stop thinking about who?" a melodic voice floated in from behind him, and he spun and bowed low to the ground.

__

Maybe a bright sandy beach is gonna bring you back

She smiled softly, "Eagle you're among friends; you don't need to bow. Who are you talking about?" 

"The Magic Knights," he muttered, and her eyes widened.

"You knew them? I mean, of course you did, but why do none of you mention them?" she whispered, and her eyes widened. It didn't even click, what he had said before and now. 

"We knew them, but we don't speak of them because they were banished from Cephiro by Mokona. They were not needed, and it wounded us deeply that they were lost to us, to all of Cephiro," he answered and tried not to look her in the eyes. He didn't want to be forced to tell her, 'Your fiance was deeply in love with the Knight of Wind. He lost the most.' 

"Oh," she turned her head and looked down. "I'm sorry for you."

"Me too," he mumbled, and she turned and left him with his silence. Somewhere her subconscious registered the event, and knew that it had some importance with events that were yet to come.

__

Maybe not so now you're off

His mind shifted back to something he had tried to do once. He laughed now at the idea. He had walked into Clef's study hesitantly and bowed to the Guru who had bags under his eyes from loss of appetite and sleep. 

*"Guru, you must let me go to Earth. If you must, use the spell to send me back there permanently. If only…if I could only just spend one more moment there…" he trailed off under Clef's intent gaze. 

"One moment with her," he nodded and shook his head. "No Eagle." 

__

You're gonna see America

*"Why?" Eagle's eyes flared. "You can perform the spell!" 

"Can, but won't," Clef turned his eyes from the dangerous ones that followed him.

"Why?"

"Because it's not right. I can't send you and not Lantis or Ferio or Ascot or Presea. I can't send one of you and not the others, and I don't have the strength to send you all. Eagle, Earth is not the place you think it is," he looked back to an image in a crystal and threw his hand out so the picture vanished. "Earth is cruel and hateful; they are not happy there, and you wouldn't either. Earth is large and dangerous; it is not the carefree easy life you have here. People are not easy-going; they are not all friendly. You would be lost there, we all would, and I'm not afraid to admit it. That's why I will not let you go," he dismissed him with a wave of the staff.

Eagle turned and as he turned he saw Clef standing over the crystal, a streak of blue was all he saw. 

__

Well and let me tell you something about America

In his heart of heart's he was glad he hadn't forced Clef to use that spell. He didn't want to have to leave Cephiro, he would for her. He wasn't sure though if he could go there and have to live without her even there. At least here he could believe that she maybe missed him. Here he was safe with his ideas and dreams; there, he might be forced to face cruel reality. 

__

Well, still, Pretty Good Year

In the last year and a half so many things had faded, hope and beauty. Everything had slowly faded from Cephiro, not only inside the castle, but outside too. The people seemed to be effected by the Magic Knight's disappearance though many of them had never met the three girls. 

__

Some things are melting now

But he couldn't reach her.

How could he just reach her, just once? He just wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to remind her not to cry and tell her to remember to smile. He wanted to see if she was okay. He wanted to do so many things, but still he was stuck in Cephiro and she was lost on Earth.

__

What's it gonna take till my baby's alright? 

"You're late," Caldina scolded mockingly when Eagle slunk into his seat at dinner.

"Yeah," he muttered, and she looked down. Lafarga scowled at him, but he didn't bother to fight back. "Gomen."

"No problem," she turned her head; it hurt them all.

Lafarga wanted to hit him, but knew that it wouldn't make an impact; the sadness engulfed them all. 

__

And Greg he writes letters 

With his birthday pen

Sometimes he's aware that they're drawing him in

Lantis looked across the table at his best friend, and Eagle could see the Fire Knight in his eyes as clearly as he knew Lantis could see them in his own. It was only a matter of time before they met each other head on, though he didn't know that yet. He smiled grimly, and Lantis did the same. He had no reason to fight him now; she wasn't coming back.

__

Lucy was pretty

Your best friend agreed

And yet…that feeling…it was still there…

__

Well, still, Pretty Good Year…


	10. Alamo

*Sorry about the delay *grins* lots of homework problems grrr…I hate having to deal with school. Oh well! Anyway about my other story for any of you who might be wondering, I'm having some trouble with writer's block, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter out within the week or so. As soon as I can finish my ecology lab report and finish my English report and…maybe I should think about starting these things…well anyway! Next chapter!*

Chapter Ten: Alamo

She looked around her wearily and shook the unconsciousness from her tired body. Her heart clenched, and she had to be dreaming. The trees here were much greener, the sky much cleaner and a flash of silver sent her running. She flew into a valley and saw a glimmering palace shaped like three swords. No, this couldn't be right, she was dreaming and would wake up and…she stopped. No way a dream could be this real. She was definitely in the Tokyo Tower wasn't she? She was for sure there, and now she was…home…her mind sighed. Before she knew what she was doing she was running, sprinting toward the palace. She forced weary legs on, urging them toward their home. She forced her starving fragile body into a full-out run. She was finally home.

**__**

Alamo

She sprawled into the halls of the palace and searched the glimmering rooms for signs of any kind of life. The palace was just as gorgeous as she remembered it, even more beautiful. The world seemed to glow around her, and her energy slowly flew back into her body; it was as if she had never left.

**__**

Heard all about your fandango

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone?" she giggled helplessly and wouldn't let anything get her down, not even the sinking feeling that was rising in her stomach. What if this was a cruel dream, and no one was going to greet her? 

Soon, the notion took hold of her, and she was sprinting once more. She ran down the winding halls and through the castle. She stopped and looked up. Looming in front of her were two tall wooden doors. They had scenes of lightning and fire, water and air, all intertwined in the wood. It looked ancient, and was opened only a crack. A lump gathered in her throat as she gently pried them open and hesitantly walked inside.

**__**

Banged on my knees on your back door

"Hello?" she asked meekly. "Hello? Anyone here?" 

The sick feeling in her stomach was replaced with butterflies when she approached a large wooden table overlooking Cephiro. In the chair sat a man with lavender hair, but she couldn't see him entirely. She smiled softly and turned the chair around. 

She jumped back and tried to suppress the scream that gathered in her throat at what she found. It looked like the Master Mage, but he was taller and older looking. His robes had changed too, and he had shed his ever-present horn. She put a hand over her mouth and stared for quite some time. 

As if noticing her present somewhere in his subconscious, Clef stirred and opened his deep blue eyes. When he opened them he saw something that he thought was only brought by dreams. A girl stood in front of him, tall for her age, with long blue hair. It was pulled into a messy bun, and her clothes hung loose on her depressingly skinny frame. He stared in shock for a long time. 

"Hey," Umi whispered softly, and he shook his head.

**__**

Only to wake you to

He had to be dreaming, and he would wake and be alone. For now though, he would just stay silent and maybe she would stay for awhile longer.

When long minutes had passed, and Umi thought the shock had vanished she spoke, "Clef, it's me, Umi."

He shook his head and tried to calm himself, this was the most real dream he had had thus far; she was so skinny.

"Why won't you say something? It's Umi, the Magic Knight of Water," her eyes began to well with tears. Didn't he want her back? Had they moved on? Or what if this was only a dream? "Please say something," a tear fell down her cheek, and he wanted to answer her, but maybe this was a test, maybe he couldn't fall into his desire.

**__**

To blues on the way

"Why won't you say something? Anything? Clef," Umi begged. "Don't you want me back?"

He shook his head in weariness, and she took it the wrong way.

"I hate you then! I hate all of Cephiro! I never should have cried for this place!"

**__**

Blues on the way

She turned to run, and Clef couldn't let even a dream end like this, "That's not who I meant," his voice surprised even him, and she turned back to him. His voice was gentle despite everything and filled with pent up passion and desire. "I didn't even think you could be real but…"

She touched his hand and smiled. Now her tears were of relief, "I'm real."

"I'm glad," he hugged her tight and didn't want to let go. He felt sick when he could feel her individual vertebrae through her clothes.

When they pulled away Umi looked him over, "You've changed."

"So have you," he shook his head but didn't say what was on his mind, afraid that it might hurt her.

"Where are Hikaru and Fuu? They got called back too, right?" Umi asked cheerily, changing the subject.

"Umi, you weren't called back," Clef said softly.

"W-what?" her face paled. "You mean I'm here alone?"

**__**

Blues on the way

She fell into a chair and sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know how you even had the strength to get here like that," Clef commented dryly.

She turned her head, and he felt badly for what he said.

"Gomen," he mumbled, and she shook her head and smiled.

"No problem, besides, now is not a time for anger, it's a time for finding."

"Finding?"

"Yes, finding, you're going to find a way to get Hikaru and Fuu here."

"Have you seen anyone else yet?" he inquired.

She shook her head.

His heart leapt; she had come to see him _first_.

"I knew I had to make sure this wasn't a dream, the only one strong enough would be the Master Mage of Cephiro," she added, and his heart sank. Her and that mouth, he thought to himself.

"Well, we'll take you then, and see if we can get some food into you," he sighed and picked up his staff.

"Yes dad," she grinned and giggled, and he smiled sadly back.

**__**

Embarcar

Figures you'd see me as older

They walked silently through the long halls and into the dining room. At the long table no one was present, "Where is everyone?"

"They enjoy their time alone. The Prince in his room, Ascot in the stables, Presea in the weapon room, Caldina and Lafarga around and about, Lantis in the gardens, and Eagle just everywhere," Clef explained.

"Eagle?" Umi asked.

"He's come to live here," Clef answered.

"But for who?" Umi's eyes twinkled, "Lantis or Hikaru?"

Clef looked down sadly, "He sees neither. Today was the first day he'd seen Lantis in ages."

"They're jealous," Umi sighed. "Well we'll figure all that out when we call the other two back."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Give you a couple days and a few needy wills, and they'll be here in no time," Umi smiled; her confidence heavy in him.

"Sure," he muttered, not so sure.

**__**

Twenty-three hours to the border

"Let's go down to the shore," Umi suggested, and he nodded and snapped a finger. When they appeared only outside the palace Umi was startled. "Uh…"

"Spells just aren't what they used to be," he mumbled, and she nodded.

"I know how you feel."

"Aren't you hungry?" he realized that they hadn't gotten anything to eat.

"Not really, just happy," she sighed, contented, and listened to the sea crash onto the shore. "Happy to be home."

"Home?"

**__**

Don't think I'll be going as fast as I came

"Home," she responded. "If you give me permission to stay."

"Of course," he said quickly, and she smiled.

"Good, then I believe that Hikaru and Fuu will make the same decision too, as soon as we get them here."

**__**

Fast as I came

"I don't know how you got here though," Clef muttered, and she looked disappointed. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"You'll figure it out," but she didn't sound so sure when he was skeptical.

"Yeah…Well, how did you know to get here?"

"There was this feeling…"

"Feeling?" 

"Yeah, I don't know, like all the magic appeared, and all the sadness disappeared. I grabbed my stuff and ran toward the Tokyo Tower. When I got there I wished to be here, and here I was. I was pulled down, and when I looked around I was in Cephiro," she responded and smiled at the remembrance. That was one of the greatest feelings in the world, being pulled back into this world. She had almost forgotten it, but now it was fresh in her mind.

**__**

Fast as I came

"Hm…" he began to think, and she smiled at him.

"You'll figure it out," she encouraged.

He waved his staff, and they were in his study once more. "Yes…"

She sighed heavily and walked from the room; she didn't think her departure was even noticed…but it was.

She wondered the halls aimlessly, and soon she found herself in the gardens. She sighed heavily and sat on the fountain.

Only a looming shadow covering her light made her look up. She strangled a gasp at the lumbering man above her.

"Umi…" his voice was deep and dark, secretive.

"Lantis," she responded softly, regaining her breath.

"It is you, I felt it coming," his eyes twinkled softly, and Umi caught the hint of a smile on his lips. "Where is Hikaru?"

"She…" Umi faltered. "She's not here."

"What?" his voice was like a small clash of thunder, and she shuddered.

"She's not here," Umi repeated softly. "But don't worry!" she added, afraid he might strike her down. "Clef is working on it."

"I think I'll pay the Guru a visit, arigato, sayonara," he turned and walked from the gardens. Umi thought that might have been the most she had ever heard him speak.

She sighed when he left and hung her head. Now that she was back old problems were arising, problems that she recently remembered. She had to flee from Clef; her old feelings were bubbling to the surface. She knew she loved him, but she thought that she loved Ascot too. She didn't know how to act around either of them, and she couldn't be alone with either of them in her last days in Cephiro. She sighed. She loved Ascot, and she knew that Ascot felt for her, probably in the same way, but she loved Clef too, and she was unsure of his feelings. Her heart ached, and her head swam.

She was in Cephiro and Hikaru and Fuu were alone on Earth. She needed to be alone. She turned and ran from the garden and didn't even notice the looming figure watching her in the darkness.

She ran to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto her bed and let her emotions overtake her. Her tears were of joy and sorrow and confusion. She didn't understand what was happening.

**__**

Tears on my pillow

A knock at her door startled her; she dried her tears and walked to answer it.

"Umi, I…" Clef stopped and pretended he didn't know that he had seen her crying in the gardens. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing! I'm just so glad to be back!"

**__**

Of course they're not mine

He looked at her skeptically, but continued. If she didn't trust him enough to open up then… "I think I may have it."

"Really?" she grinned and there was true happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, listen, the only one that can use the summoning spell is the pillar right?" 

She nodded attentively.

"Well, there is no pillar now, so the only other one that can use it is me."

"Nice modesty," she muttered, and he smiled.

"But the summoning spell hasn't worked, trust me I've tried," he added, and she smiled, glad to be wanted. "Now though, since you tore through the fabric it will take awhile to rebuild itself, so while it's doing so, we'll pull the other two through."

"Great!"

"But…" he shook his head sadly. "There are downs."

She urged him to continue, knowing that there was nothing that was so bad as to not let them come.

"You won't be able to go home. Once the fabric has rebuilt itself you will have to stay here, forever."

This information hit her hard, though she wanted to call this world home she didn't want to give up her family.

"We've got about a day in Cephiro time to perform the spell in, so I'll give you some time to think it over," he turned and left; she stood, stupefied. 

**__**

Alter that altar

She found him late that night, "They love the people here too much. The life they're living on Earth is not life at all. They're worse than me…"

Here he raised his eyebrows but said not a word.

"So, we should do it."

He nodded, "The spell is hard and long, I think that we'll need to get the others with magic in here."

She nodded, "I'll go get them."

"No, I'll go. They'll be too confused if you go individually. Might as well bring them all back and explain once."

She agreed, not wanting to waste any time in re-explaining. 

**__**

Making a play

She waited in his study and walked around, looking at one thing or another. She stopped when she saw a large crystal hidden behind a bookcase. She had never seen this before. She pulled the cover off of it and gasped.

Inside was a swirling vortex that was colored and full of magic. What was this? 

'A magic portal to see thine wishes,' a voice echoed in her mind.

'Celes?'

'Welcome back Magic Knight.'

She looked back to the crystal, and thought, 'I want to see Hikaru and Fuu.'

The vortex turned into blurry images, and then into sharp ones. Hikaru was on one side, Fuu on the other. Fuu was running toward the Tokyo Tower, and Hikaru was watching a light. 

She just stared as the image faded. A smile swept across her face, they were coming.

**__**

Somebody invent the telephone line

She walked from behind the bookcase and smiled at those in the room. Among them were Presea, Caldina, Lantis and Ascot. They just gaped

"U-umi," Ascot stuttered.

"How?" Presea inquired.

"Well…" Umi plunged into the story.

When she was finished, tears were shed, and she was crying herself.

"So that's why we need you," Clef was slightly choked himself. "To bring the other two home, where they belong."

"Of course Guru," Presea wiped away her tears.

"No!" Umi protested, and they looked at her, more confused than angry.

**__**

I'll take mine

"What?" Ascot whispered.

"No, they're on their way," Umi told them.

"How do you know?" Lantis demanded.

"I-I saw them," Umi stuttered and glanced at Clef.

"You what?" Ferio burst out, walking briskly into the room.

"Prince," Umi bowed slightly, and he pulled her up with a hand; he had been practicing his magic.

"What do you mean you _saw_ them?"

"In the…" she looked at Clef who had a paled face, "in the crystal thing."

"The crystal thing?" now all eyes were on Clef.

"The desiderium visum, the wish seer," he answered softly. "It allows you to see the things you want, only, it shows them, as they really are, not like a dream. It shows you the things you want to see as they are, no distortions."

**__**

My chances

Ferio's hands clenched, and Lantis looked so ready to jump Clef that Clef held his staff in front of him.

"You've been seeing them this whole time, and you never told us?" Ferio's voice was as cold as anyone had ever heard it. "You let us go on wondering how they were and what they were doing? You let us go on worrying about them?"

Umi's eyes widened; she didn't know anything about this. 

"You would have hated what you saw," Clef said calmly, despite the threatening presence of the two.

"That's not for you to decide!" Ferio burst out.

"It is my every right to decide. I am the Master Mage of Cephiro and this instrument is at my discretion. I felt no reason to let you see them," Clef shot back; his eyes were flaming up with every word.

"And I am the Prince!" Ferio shouted back. "And my…" he stopped and looked down. "Fuu-chan…"

"Ferio, what's all this noise?" she walked into the room, and Umi's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Come, come Natsumi," Presea ushered her from the room.

"Who's that?" the girl asked as Presea led her out.

"No one, no one," Presea answered. When she returned Clef threw the door shut with a hand, and the look Umi gave Ferio was deadly.

"Who's that?" she demanded.

"No one," Ferio muttered and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I demand an answer!" Umi's anger was fierce.

"No one" he shouted back but still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Who the hell was that Ferio?" her voice was quavering. Why wouldn't he tell her? She was getting angry and worried. If he did anything that would hurt Fuu she would kill him. 

"It's no one Umi, drop it!"

"I will do no such thing! Tell me or I'll have your head on a plate, Prince of Cephiro or no!" she clenched her fingers tighter, and her armor appeared. She immediately drew her sword and challenged him with her eyes. "I will do it Ferio, I swear on all of Cephiro."

**__**

Alamo

"My fiancée," he mumbled.

"What was that Ferio?"

"My fiancée!" he shouted at her, and she flew at him. 

"Umi, Umi," Ascot and Caldina pulled her back off their Prince.

"I swear to any god out there Ferio you'll pay for what you've done," her eyes were the angriest anyone had ever seen them. She ripped free of the hold of the two and walked from the room. She contained her rage and stopped in front of him. "You _will_ pay." With those last words she turned and walked from the room. "I'll see to that."

**__**

Wish I could do what gold does

She closed her eyes and looked at the stars. Night was here in Cephiro; she mused at the idea that it had only been a few minutes on Earth. A few hours and a few minutes, she thought to herself and sighed.

She wanted to scream at the stars. They were so mocking, so cruel to her. When she thought that coming home couldn't bring her anymore problems she was granted this. If only they had permitted them to come earlier, none of this would have happened.

"Oh Fuu," she mumbled and put her head in her hands. "What are you going to do with this news?"

**__**

Heard that the stars were in order

"And what am I to do?" seeing Ascot had made her feel that same unease. She had barely said two words to him all night. She had made a sentence maybe between them both. And what about Eagle? She had yet to see him, or any of the others for that matter. It seemed like they all had problems that had to be dealt with. She just hoped that they wouldn't have to be more pain to her friends. She loved them too much to see them in more pain.

**__**

Got yourself dealt a hand with

Two queen of spades

She put her head in her lap and cried. How could Ferio do that to her? How could the two of them cause her pain? How could any of this be happening?

**__**

To blues on the way

She was so excited to be back that she had, for a few blissful moments, believed there would be no problems. Now it seemed as if there were more here than on Earth. At least on Earth she didn't have to worry about caring so much.

**__**

Blues on the way

She fell into bed, and her armor disappeared and was replaced with a light bluish-white gown that was like silk to the touch and fell loose around her body. It was simple yet elegant and was comfortable most importantly. 

She lay down and bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. Her attempts were unsuccessful, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

**__**

Tears on my pillow

Why was she crying when she was finally here? Why did she have to be this way when she was finally where she belonged? Why did they have to go and mess her return up?

**__**

Of course they're not mine

Alter that altar

Making a play

They would be better off at home. She wanted to call out to them and tell them to stay. She wanted to tell them how much better it was not caring about them. Especially Fuu, she wanted to let Fuu know that she was wasting her time. Umi had never liked Ferio, and now she loathed him with every part of her body. For Hikaru it was too hard; it was too much worry and sadness. She knew Hikaru was too innocent to have to deal with the conflict between two best friends over her. She should stay on Earth; they should all stay safe and happy in Tokyo.

**__**

Somebody, just somebody, invent the telephone line

But were they really happy in Tokyo? Would they truly be happy here? If Ferio loved Fuu he would let her know; he was the Prince. He could do as he wished. Somewhere, she knew that Ferio loved Fuu. She trusted that it would work out. And Hikaru would have no problems deciding which one she loved. She loved them both, and they loved her too much to argue. And what about her? She knew she would rather be crying in Cephiro than crying on Earth.

**__**

I'll take my chances…

*Oh jeez, I lost the next chapter that I started *sighs* well it may be awhile until I find that or I get motivation to start over. Gomen nasai I'll try my best! ^.^*


	11. Caught a Lite Sneeze

*No editing, just had to get it up. Hope you like, a little depressing, okay a lot depressing. Um…the next chapter, do you want me to do a chapter on Umi's choice, or just go right into Fuu/Ferio? Let me know, I can do either or because I haven't started or even considered next chapter. **Important**: read the notice at the bottom*

Chapter Eleven: Caught A Lite Sneeze

His breath caught when he walked into Clef's study and found Umi. He wasn't sure how to take it, to just walk out and pretend he never saw her or to pull her into his arms and tell her everything, even if she was a dream. He just stood there and stared, not sure at all what to do now that she was finally here.

__

Caught a Lite Sneeze

Caught a lite breeze

"Umi," he whispered her name and looked over that fragile body and tried to take her all in. He wanted to rip whoever did this apart, wanted to see the girl that he had dreamt of. She was here, his angel, but she was so weak, sick. This wasn't what he wanted when he wanted her to miss him. This isn't what he thought that would happen, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. So full of life she was, had been, and now…this?

__

Caught a lightweight

Lightningseed

She looked around and stopped on him. He looked almost disgusted and she threw her head down. She had waited so long because he was the one person she knew truly cared for her. She had longed and pined to see his reaction when she got home and this is what she saw.

__

Boys on my left side

In her shame her eyes scanned the room, from man to man, each had love. And she had no one, and now Ascot didn't even want to see her. Had it been that long? Had he forgotten her? Did she remind him of that crazy fantasy he had had, that girl that was nothing to him anymore? Did it embarrass him to admit that he may have cared for a girl like her?

__

Boys on my right side

Her mind was filled with insecurity and still she looked at his face and tried to smile. She tried to rip that disappointment, that disgust from his every expression and find her Ascot, the one that had truly missed her. He was in there somewhere wasn't he?

__

Boys in the middle 

He turned and left, he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't look at her like this, couldn't picture her like this, couldn't listen to what Clef had to say. Every word she spoke was like a knife going through his heart, reminding him of what he couldn't have, about what was and wasn't real. And the way she looked ripped him apart, his guilt tore him limb from limb until he could no longer take it and left. After all the anger was over and everyone had calmed he was no longer able to stay in the room, with her, with the way she was, the way she was so perfect and so untouchable.

__

And you're not here

She sat in her room and stared out at the sea. She closed her eyes and smelled in the salt and the night air that tangled together in an intricate dance, the smell of home and of Cephiro and the purity and love in the air. 

"I know," she said to herself. "I'll fix myself up, like I used to. Then maybe they'll remember me the way I was and not hate me anymore."

She thought they saw through her; she thought they saw what she had done. She didn't know they were only worried for her, she hadn't been worried about in so long. 

__

I need a big loan

From the girl zone

She pulled her hair into an intricate bun and let a few small curled blue strands fall down her narrow cheeks. She put on a thin-fitting silk blue dress, once tight now loose. Once it had shown her curves, now she had none, but it looked spectacular all the same. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see their faces when she came to dinner.

__

Building

Then, in a fit of rage and sorrow she threw the dress from her body and ripped out her hair. Who was she kidding? She was still dirty and unwanted and that look he gave her plagued her, that look her ex-boyfriend had given her. That 'I am above you and all you stand for' look. And he was, because she was nothing, not anymore. She wasn't anything there, what made her think she was something here? Because she was a Magic Knight? That was over and done with, and how much had she truly done to begin with? Without Hikaru and Fuu, Celes, Windam, Rayearth. She was nothing special. 

__

Tumbling down

She sat down at the foot of her bed and started to cry. No one loved her, not any longer. She was no longer wanted, not even here. Who had come to see her? No one, no one had wanted to speak with the Magic Knight of Water. 

__

Didn't know our love was so small

She screamed inside and didn't know how to express her rage. She wanted to cry, but tears couldn't find their way from her eyes. She wanted to hit something, but it didn't help. She wanted to express her feelings somehow, but there was nothing, nothing but a broken girl sitting on a floor in a home that wasn't hers, in a place she wasn't wanted.

__

Couldn't stand at all

She struggled to her feet and walked out of the palace, in search of comfort. She needed to be loved, needed to be wanted, if only for the night. She walked into a village and looked around, anyone, just anyone to caress her and make her feel needed.

__

Mr. St. John just bring your son

"So what's your name?" he asked gently; she was already his. He didn't have to ask because she knew as well as he that he would never see her again.

"It doesn't matter," she looked down as he fingered her neck.

"I like that," he kissed her neck and teased her.

She never smiled, never kissed him back, just let him devour her. 

__

The spire is hot

"Where's Umi?" Ascot asked, and Clef shook his head, feeling the same strange feeling. "Something's wrong, isn't it Guru?"

Clef nodded, "Very wrong."

Ascot was overcome with worry, "I'm going after her. I can't stand around here and feel this without doing something. She's in danger, whether by herself or someone else I don't care. I'm going after her." He turned and ran outside, summoned one of his friends and took off into the sky. He tried to follow her with magic, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead he used his heart, and the bird went where he guided.

__

And my cells can't feed

And you still got that Belle 

Dragging your foots

"Wow," he whispered as she stood and began to get redressed. "I mean, wow." 

She turned and looked at him, with tears in her eyes, "Tell no one you saw me."

"Why?" he inquired and turned on his side to look at her.

"Tell no one!" she screamed, and he nodded numbly. "Good," she turned and left. Her blue ovum gem flashed on her hand, and he stared.

"Gods, I'm in trouble."

__

I'm hiding it well Sister Ernestine

"Umi," Ascot found her outside, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What brings you here?" she asked cheerily.

"Looking for you," he answered and helped her onto the bird. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing," she waved it off and smiled.

He stared at her and then shook his head; he was worried but didn't want to force anything on her. He cared too much for her to be angry with him because he wouldn't let her have her space.

__

But I still got that Belle

Dragging my foots

"Uh…Umi?" Ascot asked on the way back.

"Hai?" her voice was meaningless, expressionless, apathetic. 

He wasn't sure how to start with her voice like that, "Do you think…is there anyway…?"

Her heart jumped.

__

You get closer

And closer

"Nevermind."

She let it go, and her mind blanked out, so it was true. No one cared.

"Umi," his voice was meek; he wanted to try again.

She was silent, miles away. He sighed heavily and looked back toward the palace.

__

Called my name

But there's no way in

She slammed her door and thought about what had just happened. She had gone back to what she was before. Even here, safe, where she promised herself she would never do that, she had. She had flown to the arms of a man who didn't care. She had sought the first comfort she could find. Like a drug it had sucked her in and wouldn't let her go, not even here. 

__

Use that fame

No one could ever love a creation like this, and she sank against her door and cried for hours. No one could ever love her, because she didn't love herself. If she couldn't love herself no one else ever could.

__

Rent your wife and kids today

Maybe she will

Maybe she will

He stared after her for a long time before he realized she had run from him, crying. Was she crying? His hands reached out to her, but she was long gone. Why did it always take him so long to realize what was going on with her? He cursed himself the thousandth time for letting her slip through his fingers, literally this time. She was finally here, and he was going to let her get away. 

__

Caught a Lite Sneeze

She had thought that once she was here everything would be different and she would be happy and content and loved. She would have everything, friends and love and the happiness of a lifetime. She had been a fool to believe that, in a world where Will determines everything even, she didn't have a strong enough life force. She wasn't a strong enough person, not now, not ever.

__

Dreamed a little dream

He glared at himself in his mirror. How did he let her get away again? Why didn't he have the courage to go after her and demand to know what was going on? He could just go in there and ask where they stood, what she wanted. But he wasn't brave enough, and he hated himself for it. He hated Ferio for being able to do that and have happiness with the girl he loved, however fleeting it may have been. He hated Lantis and Eagle for at least trying; he hated himself for not being strong enough, brave enough to confront her. 

__

Made my own pretty hate machine

The emptiness she felt in her heart was only accompanied by the long silence in the room. The silence that she had placed upon herself. So many men, and she wasn't loved.

__

Boys on my left side

So many men, and the ones she wanted to care never did.

__

Boys on my right side

Everything she had been times ten couldn't make her what she wanted, couldn't make her strong enough to say something to her friends, about her loneliness. 

__

Boys in the middle 

And you're not here

She gave up then, on life, on men, on love.

__

Boys in their dresses

And you're not here

Because nothing she did would make them love her.

Nothing she did would make _him_ love her.

She had known it all along.

But now it was as clear as crystal.

And she hated herself because she wasn't good enough.

__

I need a big loan

From the girl zone

Not for him, not for anyone…

**__**

Notice: Hey guys! It's me, Umi-chan, some of you may remember me from past stories such as…lol, I'm not going to go on. So this is a notice, duh! I'm not going to be able to be updating nearly as fast as usual. School, midterms, science, all that good stuff, yeah right! Plus, I've finally got inspiration in my manuscript yey! So for all of you out there wondering if I was dead or something, I'm not! ^.^ just wanted to let you all know what was going on and everything. 

Gomen nasai about it, I'll try and update at least once a month, or once every few weeks or so, I promise I'll try! I'm working so much lately and with homework and everything it's nearly impossible to find time to use the computer, let alone write an entire chapter. It's mad crazy! This week is packed with stuff to study for; I'm lucky I've had time to write these two paragraphs. Well I gotta go, until next update, ja ne! 

Much love, 

Umi-chan 


	12. Just Ellen

*Sorry it took so long for me to update this! Well I finished this before break was over so it's yes, can you believe it, actually edited! But probably not very well done, but I actually read over it before throwing it on fanfiction. This is a chapter of Umi's choice, and I'm almost finished the next chapter with Fuu and Ferio. More on that later though, I hope you enjoy! ^.^*

Chapter Twelve: Just Ellen

The morning light rose and she awoke, still alive, with no sign of Fuu or Hikaru. She walked down to breakfast and smiled at everyone. 

"Umi, you said they were on their way," Lantis growled, and Ferio and his fiancée walked into the room to hear the conversation.

"They are," she replied and turned to Clef for answers, to more questions than he knew. 

"The travel, to you," he nodded to Umi, "seems only a few seconds. Here, it may take a few days. When you come separately, which you've never done, several days pass."

Everyone nodded and turned back to the Water Knight who was forced to turn her head from the Master Mage.

**__**

Ever since I met you

You captured my heart

"Umi, where were you last night?" Ascot asked gently. "I mean, why were you in that village?"

Clef's eyes found hers, and she turned and looked down; he had to see straight through her. He seemed strangely intrigued though, as if concerned and ignorant. 

"Nothing," she muttered, "just walking."

"You walked nearly five miles!" Ascot burst out, and she kept her eyes down. "Gomen."

"I was thinking about things," here she met Ferio's eyes, "about how people betray the ones they love."

"Who, may I ask, are you?" the girl on Ferio's arm demanded.

"You have no right to speak to me like that," Umi began, "as if you're above me." Her hands clenched and threatened to draw her sword, for Fuu.

"She," Clef cleared his throat and spared Umi the anger and gave her some dignity, nobility, in the matter, "she is the Magic Knight of Water, Umi Ryuuzaki, Dragon Master."

**__**

You treated me like a lady

From the very start

She smiled softly at Clef and looked smugly at the girl who gasped and apologized.

"Oh, and by the way," Umi turned, "just because you've tamed the Prince doesn't mean you're better than anyone, especially not us. And just because you have him now doesn't mean you've won," she walked from the room, unable to eat in a room with those two. 

"Does she like you or something Ferio?" Natsumi asked quietly.

"Far from it," Ferio answered just as quietly. "And she's just getting started."

§§§~~~

"Dammit Selece! Where does he get off hurting her like that?" Umi screamed and kicked the ground, pacing her room.

"I do not know."

She sat on the ground and folded her legs over one another, "I just don't understand. Why can't I be normal Selece? I'm so strong outside but inside I'm weak and tired; they see through me. Why won't they just say it and get it over with? Displace me and let it be gone? Why can't I be the same everywhere?"

**__**

Guess I'm a little girl

In her dreams

"Oh Water Knight," Selece laughed a deep laugh that made her body shake.

"You underestimate their intelligence, they would never do that, they love you too much."

"They," Umi muttered. "Arigato Selece."

**__**

Who doesn't want to see

She walked from her room and out to the gardens where Ascot found her. "Come on," he took her hand and led her outside.

The Master Mage watched and sighed inside, then turned back to his solitude.

§§§~~~

Ascot led her to a place behind the palace where a small stable lay. 

Umi hesitantly walked inside and gasped. Two beautiful geldings merrily chomped on hay inside the stalls. One was a bay, the other a gorgeous chestnut roan, they looked like Andalusians with long silky manes and tails, and a coat that shone. "Ascot…I…how?"

"We knew that you and Fuu like horses, so Clef, Ferio and I tried to find a way to keep a part of you with us. We searched everywhere here, but eventually found them in Chizeta."

"Arigato," she touched the nose of the bay and looked into its deep brown eyes. They were calm and knowing, and she was soothed. 

"So what were you really doing last night?" Ascot asked meekly as she began to stroke the bay's neck. 

"I told you," she responded but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Umi stop playing these games, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"Nothing," she protested, "nothing you can help me with." She brought the horse out and put on a bridle, then jumped on bareback. "This is something I need to work out myself." She clicked her tongue and kicked the horse, and it walked from the stable. Another kick and they were cantering out of sight of the palace and its people.

**__**

That I have to grow older

And change on my own

They ran, and she didn't care where. She wanted to be free and here, in this place, she was. She felt so much safer when she was alone, so much more put together. She knew what was what and who was who and where she was going. Now, she wasn't so sure. 

**__**

I want to be a singer

But go it alone

The horse stopped in that same village and her stomach turned when he walked outside and stared at her. She tried not to scowl as he approached. 

"Hi."

"Hello," she mumbled.

"It is you then? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he admitted shamelessly, and she glared. That was such a line, she thought to herself. "I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't know…"

"That I was a Magic Knight," her words were icy. "It would have been different; you wouldn't have jumped on the opportunity."

"No, that's not what I meant. Come inside with me, you can leave whatever that is," he pointed at the horse, "outside."

She dismounted and wrapped the bridal around a tree, telling the horse she'd be back.

She walked inside hesitantly.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

She shook her head, doubting if they had anything to get her drunk enough to do this, like they did at home.

"What I meant…"

"Save it," she ordered harshly.

"Gomen nasai," he muttered.

She walked into his room, and he followed. With shaky hands she unbuttoned her vest, and he watched with a smug smile.

§§§~~~

He turned away from the crystal and tried not to be sick at what he had just witnessed. What had happened to her? Why would she hurt herself like that?

**__**

But it is so hard for me

Cause I don't want to see that

She closed her eyes and wished that she hadn't done what she had. She wished she could just get over the pain. She was home after all; she could get rid of the pain. Still, seeing him now was one thousand times harder than not seeing him at all. 

She was just a child in his eyes.

**__**

I'm too young for a man

She pulled herself from the bed she was in and tried to clear her thoughts. What if they came looking for her? She gathered her clothes and pulled them on, then looked disgustedly back to the bed and glared at him. He hadn't even asked why she cried. Tears ran down her face while…she turned her face. She didn't want this anymore; she wanted love, true love. She didn't want this half-comfort that left her more empty than before. She wanted to be loved by someone for who she was not what she could put out.

**__**

But I'm too old for a boy

She walked outside and mounted the bay. She rode hard back to the palace and arrived in time for dinner. She smiled at them all and tried to explain where she had been.

"Just out for a ride, I missed the scenery."

"So you found the stables all right?" Clef smiled, but she knew there was something lurking beneath that smile, as there was something lurking beneath hers. Only, his was sheer anger.

She nodded and grinned at Ascot, "Arigato, both of you."

Ferio walked out of the room, and wouldn't speak to anyone, wouldn't even eat.

"Your coming has distressed him, why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from?" Natsumi demanded hotly.

Umi's fingers clenched, and they all got ready to hold her back. "Why don't you ask him why he's distressed? It's better if you know!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsumi stood, and they knew that there was going to be a fight. 

"Find out yourself," she was about to walk out, but Natsumi did first. 

**__**

So can't we just pretend

She settled herself and tried to be cheery, but Clef kept sending her death glances. She tried not to notice, but she did and it sent her further and further into her darkness.  
§§§~~~

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He caught her after dinner and took her to his study, "I know where and why you've been sneaking off." 

"Oh?" she tried to stay calm and casual, but it didn't work.

"It's not good for you, not good for your image and safety or for Cephiro's image and safety," he tried to stand firm, but his voice had more anger and passion than he wished. He got the reaction that tone always expelled from her.

"And what do you care for my image? It's my life!"

"It's the image of the Protectress of Cephiro."

"I'm not your student! I am my own person!"

"You're only a child!" he shouted too soon, and she withdrew. He knew he had something terribly wrong because she apologized and walked out.  
  
**_That I am older than I really am  
But then, only little girls pretend_**

She sat in her room and thought what could she do to make him see that she was no longer a child? She sat at her vanity and looked into the mirror. With some determination she pulled up her hair into an elegant ponytail and put on earrings that fell all the way to her neck. She painted her nails a deep red and put on blue eye shadow and eyeliner. She thickened her lashes with jet-black mascara and reddened her cheeks with blush. She slipped into a tight, short skirt with a shirt that exposed her flat stomach and let everything show. She deepened the color of her lips with lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Was this even her?  
  
**_I put on all the make-up that I can possibly find_**

She timidly walked outside and found all the palace inhabitants talking in the living room. Silence filled the room when she entered.  
  
**_I'm five years older in just a minute's time_**

"U-umi?" Ascot stuttered.

"Hai?" she tried to be bubbly, this only earned her more stupefied glances.

"What did you do to yourself?" Presea finally burst out.

"I…" she looked down at the ground. "Thought it might be nice for a change."

Presea looked at Clef for help for the Water Knight, but he shook his head and walked out.

She still wasn't good enough for him; she never would be. He was the Master Mage, why would he want a mere child? He said it himself, that's all she was to him. She was only a child in his eyes, and all the make-up and fancy hairstyles in the world wouldn't change that. 

**__**

But I can't compete with the ladies that attract your kind

"Come with me," Presea led Umi out of the room. "If you insist on doing this you might as well do it right."

Umi was led into Presea's room where she was then led into a huge closest, the size of her room at home. 

"We're having a ball once the other two get home, in honor of you three," Presea told her, and Umi knew by her face that Clef had told her. He confided everything in Presea, everything, and Umi hated it.

"Oh?" she looked around the closest and stared in awe at all the beautiful clothes Presea had.

"Yes," Presea looked around herself. "And you may have anything out of here you wish, for that night. I want you to look your best, there may be someone special out there that night."

"But he'll never notice me," Umi muttered, and Presea pretended not to hear, but she did, and it pained her heart that they should both be in pain and not know it. She left the room and let Umi go back to searching.   
  
**_So I rummage through my sister's things_**

She was caught by a gorgeous dress hidden away in a corner of the closest. She pulled it out and ran her hands down the beautiful fabric. 

It was softer than silk and darker than the night. Bright blue flowers and drops of Water ran across it. It was accompanied by a similar sash that went in the crooks of the arm. She imagined that Presea had gorgeous jewelry to accompany it as well. If he didn't notice her in this he would never notice her.  
  
**_Hoping to find something that will catch your eye_**

She took the dress to her room and laid it out on her bed, staring in awe. He had to notice her in this; he had to see that she wasn't a child in this dress. She was going to be her most beautiful, and he would finally see her for what she was, a Magic Knight and a woman in love.

She smiled at the thought.  
  
**_To make you change your mind_**

She pulled her hair down and took off the make-up. She put on light blue pajamas and went and sat on her veranda railing and looked at the moon and the night sky. And if he didn't? After all this time, and all her pining and he didn't see her? Could she live here and be happy? Could she be happy going home and knowing that they were happy and live her life? 

Her parents would move schools for her; they would send her to another private school, she could start over. She wouldn't have the same reputation. She would go to college next year and be safe and happy. 

She made the decision; if something did change she would go back to Earth and stay. She couldn't live in pain here, not without him. Not with seeing him everyday and knowing he didn't feel the same. It was hard enough to live without him, but to live with him knowing he didn't care for her…she would go away and bury it. That's what she would have to do, if the night of the ball things didn't change.   
  
**_So I won't have to leave_**

She couldn't take another one of his lectures. His words hurt her more than fists ever could.  
  
**_So you won't say to me_**

That morning there was magic in the air. It was three days after Umi's arrival, and they felt another presence approaching Cephiro.

"One of the other two is on their way," Umi told them, and there were smiles and glares and mutters. "And for your sake it better be Hikaru," she added softly to Ferio.

He glared but didn't answer.

"We could use some cheer in this bunch," Eagle walked into the room, and everyone looked shocked. "Hello all, welcome back Umi."

"Eagle," Umi smiled at him, "good to see you."

"Surprised to see me?" he jested, and Lantis responded quickly.

"Very."

"Well, I heard that Fuu was coming back and…" he grinned when Ferio sent him a death glare, and a few people laughed.

"What?" Natsumi asked, but no one indulged her.

"No no, really," he put an arm around Umi's shoulder, "I heard Umi was back and couldn't help myself."

She looked to Clef and tried to see some kind of response but there was none.

**__**

I'm too young for a man

Ascot glared, and Caldina jabbed him jokingly in the ribs. Eagle laughed and moved away, teasing, and Ascot blushed.

**__**

But I'm too old for a boy

She smiled weakly and excused herself.

**__**

So can't we just pretend

That I am older than I really am

She walked into her room and slammed her fist into a wall, breaking in the wall and bruising her hand.

**__**

But then,

She hated this torment; she threw books from shelves and ripped blankets off the bed. She broke the mirror and tore down shelves full of elegant figurines. She hated what she had become, and the pain it caused. She had never been so angry in her whole life, and there was nothing that could contain her rage. 

**__**

Only little girls pretend

Finally, when it was all over, she fell to the floor, sobbing. She lay near the bed and when the tears stopped she lay there and thought, too weak to move. With all her anger gone, and sadness taken over, she no longer had strength to do anything but think.

She folded the edge piece of a nearby blanket in half and created a point. She ran her finger over the point and thought of the night before. She sat on her veranda in the darkness, breathing in the cold darkness. She took in night's beauty and perfection and found herself comparing it to him. 

**__**

I'm left out in the night

Thinking of thinking of him on her floor made her quiet and serene and calmed the raging tsunami inside her. She felt at peace, if only because she had strength and hope when her world was bleak, and she was too feeble to move off her floor.

**__**

I've lost all my senses

'They'll come and see what you've done; you have to get up,' her mind urged.

**__**

I know this isn't right

But she was so deep in thought she couldn't pull herself out. She just pushed her finger harder into the blanket point, moving it quicker. Her heart pulled her further and further into this place, though her mind protested.

**__**

But you've captured my defenses

If loving him this much hurt so badly she wondered how it must feel for someone to love someone else and have him or her love them back.

She loved him then… that's what this was. She had wondered why she missed Cephiro so much and why she had yearned so badly for return. This was it, this was why.

**__**

I really am in love

'This is ridiculous, get off the floor Umi. Grow up, accept it, he doesn't love you, can't love you,' her mind scolded.

**__**

Well that's the way I feel

She slowly stood up and began to remake the bed.

**__**

This game has to stop

She picked up the dress she had borrowed from Presea and stroked it gently. Slowly, she let the fine fabric slip from her fingers and fall to the floor.

**__**

Cause you know it can't be real

She walked past him in the hall but didn't say a word. He tried to speak, but couldn't, and she wouldn't stop, couldn't hear what he had to say. 

**__**

I'm too young for a man

"You rushed out so fast…" Ascot told her, and she took his hand and led him outside. She told him everything and couldn't avoid his pain. She loved him too, but it wasn't the same. He told her he had known all along; he just couldn't admit it to himself let along confront her about it.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but also knew she couldn't lead him on any longer. 

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me," he smiled instead.

It was then that she realized that he really had gotten so much older. No wonder Clef couldn't see the way she'd matured; she couldn't even see the way Ascot had matured. Maybe there was hope yet.

**__**

But I'm too old for a boy

She wanted to kiss him then, because he loved her. She tried, but he held her back. She should have known he was too noble for that. She smiled at the thought, so nice for a change.

"No," he whispered. "I won't let you do that to either of us."

"Gomen nasai."

"Don't be, I just don't want someone hurt pretending.

She nodded.

**__**

So can't we just pretend

That I'm older than I really am

But then, only little girls pretend

She walked the halls, feeling hurt for Ascot but knowing he deserved better. He deserved someone that could be solely devoted to him, someone that would love him unconditionally. If she had the feelings for him that she had for Clef she could fit that role; she only wished he was spared the pain of loving her, and she was spared the pain of loving Clef.

**__**

I know I'd make you happy

She passed his study and peered inside. She stepped away and listened to him pour out his troubles with her to Presea and had to clench her fists. 

"She doesn't understand sometimes; she endangers herself. She just expects everyone to make life easy for her. I know it's probably been rough for them, for her, but that's no excuse to act so childishly. Just because she's doing it in a 'grown-up' way doesn't mean it's not a childish action. It's like doing something you're not supposed to to get even with someone," he sighed, and she turned and walked from the door with tears in her eyes.

**__**

But I'm too young for a wife

She left too soon though, because she missed his next sentence or so, "I don't mean to be so hard on her, but what I saw…I was so angry and hateful. It was as if…" he stopped himself, "It's only because I love her."

**__**

Love is always special

She walked and tried to clear her thoughts

**__**

But I know I can't rush life

She knew she wasn't what he wanted now, but maybe later. Later, when all this had passed and she'd done something great, something to make everyone proud.

**__**

So I'm waiting in the wings to see what life will bring

Maybe leaving right away wasn't the answer, maybe staying was. After all, could she even leave now? Was the portal closed? Yes, she would wait and weather this. Maybe in the future she would please him, or maybe there would be someone else.

**__**

And maybe in a few years when I am wise and tall

Love will light again and shine upon us all

She finally settled in her room and waited for whichever Knight it was next. She had a sinking feeling that a heart was going to be broken though.

**__**

He says I'm a little girl in her dreams

She prayed it wouldn't be one of theirs.

**__**

Who doesn't want to see…

*I just want to thank those of you who have reviewed this story because at first I was shaky on how it was going to turn out, but the positive feedback seems to overrule my judgment so I kept going with it. So thanks for all the encouragement and I'll catch you next chapter! Oh, P.S. I'm going to try and post the next chapters of both my stories before Friday because that's when Christmas break is over. And after break all the teachers kill you with homework and whatnot, so I need to get these finished before I'm tied up for the next millennium. Ja!*


	13. Bachelorette

*Here's the long awaited chapter on Fuu and Ferio. Oh! And by the way, in case any of you were wondering, there were some questions asked about the title, it's actually a song that I'm going to use in this fanfiction. It's not some random thing that I pulled out of my hat or something *grins* though… well anyway, I really don't know why you guys seem to like this one so much, I kinda hated it when I started writing, oh well, as long as you enjoy! My sincerest apologies on the delay!*

Chapter Thirteen: Bachelorette

She opened her green eyes slowly, carefully. She scanned the horizon and crystal blue skies. She was on the outskirts of a forest, a very thick, dark forest. "The Forest of Silence," she whispered and took off toward the palace. She didn't care what way her body ached; she had come home to him.

Through it all she had persevered and come home to him, just like she always said she would.

__

Bachelorette you climb on rooftops

She burst through the palace doors and looked around excitedly, breathing heavily from the run. Blood had flushed into her pale face, giving an almost glow to her, despite her black rings and sunken features. She was radiant as she ran down the halls to the throne room where she was sure to find him.

__

And you Bachelorette

She sprawled into the throne room with a wide smile, "Ferio!"

He looked up, and his eyes filled with a hundred emotions as she took in the scene, and her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion. She was just as gorgeous as he remembered, but he saw she had lost a lot of weight, and she hadn't been sleeping very well.

__

You can turn dust into champagne

She looked at him and almost laughed out loud. He was the same, handsome, smart, sometimes egotistical Ferio. She then looked and found a few others in the room, Clef and Presea, Lantis and Eagle, Lafarga and Caldina. Her eyes stopped on a girl seated next to Ferio, _seated_ in the Prince's throne room, that meant only one thing, and her eyes filled with betrayal and confusion and loss.

"Ferio?" she choked his name this time. "You want to introduce me?"

__

You even remembered his name

He winced, and they watched as his courage failed him. How could he do this to his Fuu-chan? But what about Natsumi, did she deserve betrayal like this as well? His whole world began to collapse with her expression. This wasn't a nightmare, and her heart was breaking. His heart was failing him.

__

Bachelorette, the braves you painted pink

"This is Natsumi, Natsumi, this is Fuu, the Magic Knight of Wind," Ferio whispered.

"So another one emerges, pleased to meet you," Natsumi bowed to Fuu who mustered as much disrespect as she could and did only half a bow. Those who knew her turned their heads. "Are all Magic Knights disrespectful?"

"Another?" Fuu dismissed it and asked quietly instead.

"Umi, Hikaru is on her way," Clef spared Ferio, and Fuu smiled at him as if just noticing his presence.

"Arigato," she bowed low and then went to hug Presea and Caldina and say hello to the others present in the room. "I'm going to find Umi-san," she announced and left.

__

For Bachelorettes

Ferio quickly excused himself, needing to speak to both Knights, so he said, and followed her out.

He caught her, and she looked at him with a look somewhere between disgust, anger and pain, "Come, let's talk." 

"Yes, let's," she said dryly, and he snapped, and they appeared in his rooms.

'He's gotten better at magic,' she thought to herself. 'He's been idol then.'

"I couldn't help it Fuu," he began, "it was arranged."

"By who?" Fuu's eyes flashed.

"Clef and I," he looked down and tried to begin to explain. "When I lost you I thought nothing about ruling. I fell into a depression, and my rule began to fail. People began to lose faith. It got so bad that the only way to save myself would be to make an alliance with the Nobles plotting against me. The allegiance was sealed with my engagement to Natsumi."

The word struck Fuu hard, and she closed her eyes.

"Gomen nasai, you know I love you."

"Then get rid of her!" Fuu shouted.

"I can't; it's not that easy," he protested.

"But it is that easy!" it was so out of character that it startled even her. "You have us now, no one will ever challenge your rule with us."

__

You tried to show him that he can

"Politics are something you can't fight with swords and magic. This isn't about the Magic Knights anymore. This is about where loyalties lie and where they have to lie to keep Cephiro safe," he hated having to hurt her, and he would shed tears over it later.

__

But you never can rush a man

"Gomen nasai then," she whispered and walked out of his room, out of his life. Somewhere he prayed that it wasn't forever. 

She walked down the familiar halls and let the tears come. She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything she had come back and thought that all her problems would be over. She believed that she was going to be safe and happy now that she was back in Cephiro. Back in Cephiro, she thought to herself. How long had she wished for that? How long had they wished for that?

They, she thought to herself, and knew that she had to go find Umi. She had to know how the Water Knight was fairing now that she was finally back in the place they belonged, or at least…the place she thought they belonged.

She walked to Umi's room and knocked on the door. There was a heavy sigh and someone opening a veranda door, and then the door was opened for her. 

"Fuu!" Umi screamed and threw her arms around the girl. "You're back!"

She nodded and hugged Umi back, "Please though," she pulled away and saw the knowledge in Umi's eyes. "You know then?"

"It was one of the first things I found out," Umi said softly. "But I thought that he'd…"

"No," Fuu wiped tears away. 

"Come in," Umi led her inside and sat her on her bed. Fuu tried not to notice the broken china on the floor and a few scattered books. Umi sat next to her and took her hands. "I don't think he'd ever hurt you like that. He might just be being stubborn right now, but he'll get over it and realize he can't live without you."

"I don't think so," Fuu whispered. "He's afraid for Cephiro and as much as he loves me his duty to Cephiro is stronger than any love." 

"That doesn't seem possibly," Umi told her. "Because he loves you more than even Cephiro," she couldn't believe she was defending him.

Fuu laughed weakly, she didn't know what the sudden change in Umi was, "You hate Ferio."

"But I love you," she answered quietly. "And I don't want to see you in pain, not after all we've been through together, not after all you've done to get back." 

"But that's what I don't understand!" Fuu shouted helplessly. "We didn't do anything to get back!"

"We gave up," Umi said softly. "We let go and tried to move on; we stopped trying, and it fell into our laps. Just like when you're looking for something and you can't find it. The minute you stop looking it appears."

"Did you just figure that out? How long have you been here?" Fuu questioned.

"About three days, and you'll be here three days before Hikaru arrives. That's how it works, apparently the travel is longer in Cephiro than it seems to us. Clef explained it," Umi shook off the name.

"I hate him!" Fuu screamed. 

"What?" Umi whispered.

"He's the one who convinced Ferio into this godforsaken relationship!"

"Oh," Umi looked down.

"And now I'm alone in the one place that I'm supposed to be with him," she began to sob, and Umi held her while she cried.

"I know he loves you; I know he does," she whispered to her and let her cry and get it all out. 

__

You must remember

When all the tears had vanished, and she felt weak she left Umi with her silence and her tears and began to wander the halls once more. 

She needed something to keep herself busy, something to keep her from thinking about him and what he had done to her. She decided on going to the library to look for something to read.

She walked into the library and looked through the rows and rows of books, looking for something that would strike her interest. She stopped when she heard a feminine voice asking questions. There were a few mutters but no answers, and she realized that it was just the persons she was trying to avoid.

__

You're a car girl

"What are you hiding from me Ferio?" she demanded, and her voice was getting heated by this point. She was tired of him lying to her. 

He grunted in response.

"These Magic Knights! Especially the Water Knight, what's her problem? She treats me awfully and even the Wind Knight shows no respect to Cephiro's future Princess! Answer me Ferio! This agreement was for their benefit wasn't it?"

__

You're a star girl

She held her breath and tried not to laugh and cry. Their benefit? It was disgusting even hearing it.

"This agreement had nothing to do with them," he growled, "and everything to do with your father who was ready to wage war upon all of Cephiro."

She was silent then, for a minute. "My father would have been able to rule this country efficiently. He would have been able to keep the Magic Knights under his belt. They wouldn't have shown me disrespect."

__

You are at the door

"No one controls the Magic Knights, and anyone thinks that they can is obviously either very crazy or very stupid."

Fuu could feel the heat in her voice.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm simply saying your father would have no better luck with them than I," he tried to correct himself, but the damage was already done.

"You better think about what you want from me long and hard Ferio," she warned. "Because you know as well as I that with one bad report I could have your whole world torn apart."

Fuu heard footsteps and a door slam; then she heard Ferio's heavy sigh. She wanted more than anything to go out to him and comfort him. 

"Dammit," he muttered and slammed a fist against the shelf. A book fell from the other side and hit Fuu in the head.

"Ouch," she whispered, and heard him move his hand.

"Hello?" he asked and walked around the bookshelf. She wished she had the power of invisibility as he rounded the corner and stared at her. "Fuu? Were you listening?"

"I was-looking for a book, and sorta, overheard," she stumbled and looked away from those amber eyes that she loved so dearly. How badly it hurt her to be near him like this, to see him and not be able to touch him. 

He sighed again and sat on the floor near where she had been crouching, "She's just looking for an excuse to tear Cephiro to shreds, to tear my rule apart."

"Why?" Fuu asked and tried not to cry. She wished that she wouldn't have to have this conversation with him. She was discussing her lover's fiancé, and it was heart wrenching. 

"That has to do a little with Umi and a lot with power," he answered.

"Umi?" Fuu inquired. 

"She hates Umi," Ferio explained, and Fuu understood. A slight smile appeared on her face, a genuine one. It was the most she'd smiled in a year and a half, and it felt strange to her. "I love it when you smile," he put a hand on her chin and reached in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I won't let you do this to yourself and Cephiro," she told him and wouldn't let him see her eyes that were tearing up. "I'm sure that you'll find some way to please her and regain your status. Give her a surprise," she couldn't believe she was saying what she was saying. "I loved that." 

__

The tide will turn

"Fuu-I…"

She stopped him by shaking her head, "It's good to be home, but now I must be going, it's almost time for dinner I think," she bowed to him and left him alone.

She couldn't believe she had done this. She knew though that Cephiro was important to him, more important than anything. She couldn't risk seeing it torn to pieces once more. She didn't want war; she didn't want anymore death in her name. She didn't want the Magic Knights to have to be an agent of war any longer, no matter how much she loved him. She would have to live without him, for the lives of thousands.

__

There's a window

At dinner the two Magic Knights were missing, and everyone wondered why. They both came in together though, late by a bit, but everyone seemed to sigh in relief and let out a breath they had been holding. The two smiled a bit and talked some, and it was the healthiest they had seen them, so they were thankful as the two sat and were given plates.

"Great," Natsumi muttered when they walked in, but no more was said on the issue. 

Fuu smiled weakly when Natsumi slipped her hand under the table and took Ferio's hand. She turned her eyes from his begging glance. One word, she knew, and he would give Natsumi up, give everything up. Despite what he said, she knew that he would do that for her. She wouldn't have it though; she couldn't have it, as much as she craved him. She would not see Cephiro come to ruin.

__

Bachelorette the things you do girls

He couldn't avoid the pain in her eyes, couldn't hide that from himself. And suddenly the weight she had lost seemed to register to him, and the way that she lost some of the shine in her elegant green eyes. He couldn't help but think it was all because of him, and he heard Umi's voice in his head, "It's because it was; you that did this to her." She had never said that to him, but her voice was clear as crystal, and he knew why. It was his conscious taking her voice to make it more effective. He had deeply wounded his Fuu-chan and this wasn't helping.

__

To your bachelorettes…

Umi showed her the stables and left her to her own devices. She mounted the chestnut roan bareback, and they walked from the stable and out into the night. She needed time to think by herself. She needed time away from the palace, away from him and the rest of their eyes. She found herself wondering further and further into the Forest of Silence and night had swift wings in Cephiro. She knew she should turn back, but her thoughts were pulling her away from consciousness and further into the Forest. 

She had thought that she would be able to find him here. She never thought that he would find someone else. She had never thought to make him promise. He had made her promise never to find someone else, and she had stuck to it, but he had never had such a promise. She began to wish that she had made him make one.

'Fuu don't be so selfish,' her mind hissed. 'You know that he belongs not to you only, but to Cephiro first and foremost.' 

But no matter how noble her deed was she couldn't help but feel betrayed and alone and angry. She couldn't help but wish that Cephiro wasn't his kingdom. She would rather him be a poor man herding sheep for a living than the Prince, as long as they could be together. 

__

You thought that…

He watched her leave and waited for her return, when darkness approached, and still she hadn't emerged from the forest he set out after her, on horseback. He took the other horse from the stable and rode through the forest, in search of her. "Fuu!" he knew it wasn't safe, and he couldn't have her hurt, whether she had her ovum gem or not. He didn't know that he was only doing it to see her, his subconscious was leading him. He wasn't thinking of his kingdom or who could be following him. 

He found her halfway through the woods, and she looked stunned to find him there.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What do you think?" he looked around him. "It's night and you're alone in the Forest of Silence? You haven't killed every monster in Cephiro you know."

She nodded, "Hai, gomen," they headed back to the palace in silence before she blurted out, more out of anger than actual inquiry. "Won't Natsumi wonder where you've gone?"

He looked down and shook his head, "Not until it's time for bed."

And the way he said it made her sick.

"Fuu-chan I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that," she gritted her teeth. "Pretend you were looking for something else Ferio, don't endanger your country. You may not remember, so I'll remember for both of us. Leave me alone and spare us all, forget me, as I've forgotten you."

__

You must remember

She kicked the horse into a heavy canter and headed toward the palace once more. Once she was in her room she slammed the door and began to cry. This wasn't right; she shouldn't have to do this. She couldn't believe she had told him that she had forgotten him. She could never forget him. Did he know that? What had she done?

'It's not as if you had anything anyway,' her mind reminded her.

"Shut-up!" she screamed and punched her pillow. "Shut-up…"

She refused to believe she had given her whole life for this; she couldn't believe that. She didn't want to believe that she had abandoned her normal personality for this dismal one because of something a boy had done to her. That's all he was, he was another guy. She had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, and it made her sick.

__

You're a car girl

She was the Magic Knight of Wind; she dried her tears and stood. She was one of the strongest people in all of Cephiro. She was too smart for this. There were too many people that depended on her for her to fall into a depression, not here. Too much fell on her shoulders for her to waste her life away. She gained a determined expression and drew her sword. It was nice to feel it under her fingers again. She smiled and knew somewhere that she would eventually become herself again, no matter what it took. She would find herself somewhere in what she had become, and she wouldn't do it for Cephiro or for Umi or Hikaru. She would do it for herself, because that's what she wanted to do, that's what she chose to do and that's the person she was.

__

You're a star girl

She unsummoned her sword and smiled as she fell into bed and looked out her veranda door into the moonlight. She saw amber eyes in that moon, and they were comforting as she fell asleep.

__

You are at the door

The tide will turn

There's a window

She walked to breakfast, determined and alone and refused to meet his eyes, only smile at those who asked how she was. She would answer civilly and tell them lies about how she was doing in school and what she had been up to. They smiled and nodded, glad to see that the Wind Knight had faired better than the Water Knight had, and Umi just stared unbelievingly at the way she was acting and thinking to herself how unhealthy it was. 

__

Bachelorette, you fly alone now

And when breakfast was over she retreated to her room and screamed and cried and spoke to Windam about how unfair it was. 

"He shouldn't be allowed to marry her! Doesn't he love me anymore?" she demanded, and Windam's voice was a whisper in her mind.

'He does love thou, but…' he trailed off.

"Not enough," Fuu's voice was soft, and her words were choked. "He just doesn't love me enough."

'That's not true,' Windam protested, but Fuu needed to be alone with her tears just then. 'He will come around.'

"Sure," Fuu mumbled, and Windam's voice disappeared from her mind. She just sat and stared blankly at the door as tears fell from her cheeks, but she couldn't feel them. She was numb to the pain that they caused, numb to everything. She just sat there as if she was a doll meant only to cry and be alone. She sat there like a piece of fine china that had gotten dusty and gone too long without being used. She sat there and didn't feel a thing, didn't feel and couldn't think. For once in her life, she couldn't even think.

__

And you cry sometimes

She felt his arms around her, and then there was a breeze and she was cold and alone again. She needed to be free, freer than anything Cephiro could bring to her. 

"Windam give me wings to fly," she whispered, and there was a laugh in her mind. 

'Jump,' he instructed, and she went to her veranda and jumped off. The next thing she knew she was soaring in the air around the palace. There was a light green Phoenix underneath her, invisible in the sky. 

"Arigato," she thanked him, and he laughed a screechy laugh.

They flew around the palace, invisible to the rest of the world. She wondered if she had really left the veranda, because no one saw her. And then she reached his balcony. Windam wasn't going to stop, but she pulled on his feathers, and he hovered there for a moment. 

Ferio was standing on the balcony looking at the stars; he sighed heavily. 

Natsumi came behind him, and Windam felt Fuu's fingers clench over his feathers. Natsumi wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed when he turned and smiled at her. 

Windam began to fly when he felt warm drops hit his feathers.

"Enjoy it," Fuu whispered. "You won't know how great it is until it's gone. Unfortunately," she added with a weak laugh, "you'll never lose it."

__

There's nothing like it in the world

"Thou knows not what destiny has in mind for thee," Windam dropped her off at her balcony, and she stepped off him. He disappeared in a flash of green and was sucked back into her ovum gem. She smiled and thanked him, stroking her ovum gem, and then fell into a deep dreamless sleep, wearied by her tears. She dreamt of him, and her, and what they had. Then she was woken by a terrible cold and the deep feeling of being alone. She was in Cephiro, and she realized she had forgotten the warmth he brought to her. The thought made her guilty and more alone, and she began to sob all over again.

__

You'll go to Paris on your own

He sat up a long time after Natsumi had drifted to sleep and thought to himself about how beautiful and courageous she was. If she felt half as bad as he did right now…she had to be feeling worse. She had done this to save him though, because she loved him so much. It endeared him even further, but yet he couldn't have her. He knew Natsumi was growing warier with the arrival of the elegant girls in shining armor with so different personalities and looks. She knew that he could choose any one of them, and it scared her. It scared her, and he knew that her father was near, her father and his army.

__

Just Bachelorette you climb rooftops and you Bachelorette

He just wanted to hold her one more time.

__

You can turn dust into champagne

She looked into the moonlight and knew she was staring at the same sky as he was, only rooms away. She knew all that and knew that she couldn't go to him. She had been miles away before, and now, only feet away, she was no closer, further even. Tears rolled down pale, flawless features and the moon shone in her eyes. The moon was a symbol of hope and creation though; maybe it would shine its light on her for once; maybe it would shine its light on both of them.

__

You even yidiedididi…

*So next chapter will also be Fuu and Ferio, it's an extra chapter I threw in for kicks and a bit of fluff, because I can't have this being sooo depressing _all_ the time. It's kind of depressing cute stuff though, unfortunately. I'm not going to give away anything else though, so that's all for now. 

P.S. To anyone who might be reading _Always With Me_ I'm almost finished the next chapter, so I'll have that up over the weekend sometime probably. Now I'm done, really this time ^.^*


	14. Cooling

*I posted this because I can! And because I liked this chapter. Next one will actually be something I just threw in, about Natsumi and something she's hiding. Actually, it came from Lilybunny, she did some fanart for me and I got a great idea from one of the pictures. See some of her work here: http://www.gurlpages.com/larevolution/index2.html. So thanks to her for the idea of the next chapter!*

Chapter 14: Cooling

She spent the day with Umi, riding, and when they came back the inhabitants all had grim expressions. Ascot pulled Umi aside and whispered something to her that Fuu couldn't make out.

"_What?_" Umi screamed; her deadly blue eyes sought her prey, but he was nowhere in sight. Her hands clenched to the point of spilling blood on her milk white hands, "I'll kill him."

Ascot tried to calm her, but then she looked into Fuu's confused, questioning eyes, she turned and ran from the room.

"Let her go," Clef instructed.

"But she might…" Presea began.

"She won't, she just needs time to cool off," he stopped her.

"What's going on? What's with the long faces?" Fuu tried to question cheerily as Ferio and Natsumi walked in. "Hey," she tried again, this time to be civil. 

"I know it's sudden, but surely there can't be so many plans as to make you downcast," Natsumi smiled, but Ferio noted how it failed to light up a room like Fuu's.

"What's sudden?" Fuu inquired.

"The wedding of course."

**__**

Maybe I didn't like to hear

"W-what?" she could feel her heart stopping, and the blood draining from her face.

"As soon as the last Magic Knight arrives, when you're all present," she smiled. "Surprised?"

Fuu nodded and walked from the room. She knew it was going to happen, but this confirmed it, the love they shared was officially over. She would never again hear him whisper to her in the night. She would never again feel his arms tight around her or his lips teasing her, his touch. It was all over, and it was hard for her to believe. 

**__**

But I still can't believe Speed Racer is dead

She had to stop this, her ambitions flared. She was going to stop it, somehow. Her quick, nimble mind began to process and plan for her destruction of their wedding. 

**__**

So I thought I'd make some plans

But then…everything stopped because she remembered who Natsumi was. All her fires were dashed, and her plans were but ashes under Natsumi's feet. All her hopes were shattered, and she was left with the calm tenderness of depression and apathy. One minute she was crying and the next she was numb, neither were good feelings.

**__**

But Fire thought she'd really rather be Water instead

"Fuu, Fuu," Umi shook Fuu hard when she found her in the gardens.

'How did I get here?' Fuu asked herself. "Hai?"

"You don't need him; we don't need any of them," Umi was pleading with Fuu to stay with her, to stay alive and healthy and not screw up like she had.

"Hai," Fuu mumbled absently. "Ferio…"

"Fuu listen to me, we don't need them because we have each other," Umi held her shoulders.

**__**

And Peggy got a message for me, from Jesus

"Hai," she answered. Her mind played the scene over and over. *"The wedding of course."* She felt her heart shatter again and again.

"Fuu, are you listening? Fuu?" Umi demanded, and her eyes filling with tears. She hugged her, and Fuu snapped out of it and hugged her back.

"I'm here Umi, but…" she looked into shimmering blue eyes, "The thing is, I do need him, because I love him," she stood and walked from the gardens, leaving Umi more hurt for Fuu and for herself than ever before. Fuu's words brought her to harsh reality; you did need the people you loved. She couldn't ignore that anymore.

**__**

And I heard every word that you have said

She found her way into the library once more, and leaned her head against a nearby bookcase and let the tears come. When the rest of her life was supposed to be spent in happiness and fulfillment she was crying about betrayal and duty. Then she overheard Clef nearby.

"Maybe it's best if we send them home," Presea was saying gently.

"Send them home?" she could hear the horror in his voice.

"Umi's miserable, Fuu's beyond repair with Ferio's engagement. Do you realize what this wedding is going to do to them? We'll be lucky if Umi doesn't jump from the pews and strike Natsumi down, or worse yet, Ferio!" 

Clef sighed heavily, "I would, but there is no way. The portal is closed."

"But what about Hikaru?"

"She's already half way through. The portal has shut behind her," Clef answered.

Closed? Fuu thought, then there was no way for her to get home and mend her life. She was stuck here, and now she was going to be forced to live in this torment that was her only paradise forever.

She tried so hard to get back to him, worked so hard to change his mind, and nothing worked. Now there was no way out.

**__**

And I know I have been driven like the snow

No way home and no way out of her pain, she was wasted on the ground. Her hair was disheveled from sleepless nights, her body frail from the inability to eat. Her eyes were a combination of black and red from crying, and she was spent. She was finally spent, at age eighteen she was spent; she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't go on living. She was tired and useless and weak. She couldn't make herself happy, how could she even begin to make anyone else happy?

**__**

But this is cooling

She struggled though, her heart struggled. Give him time, it begged, just a little time. Give it all time, and it will turn out. All this happened too fast for her body to give up when she wished it just would. The sensible part of her mind was screaming for her to stay on this floor and never get up, and the shocked but hopeful part of her heart was screaming that she was okay and she would get through it. She would come out on top and be happy and complete, with or without Ferio.

**__**

Faster than I can

And then reality checked in, and she was that pathetic Magic Knight on the ground, weeping over a man. The one thing she had promised herself she would never do, be hurt by a man. She swore to herself that she would never do that. She had seen Kuu and what she was like after a break up, and promised herself that it would never happen to her, and here she was, in the same position. 

**__**

This is cooling

Clef said something then, something that she would never forget. He said something that would ring through her head for days upon end, "There is always room for hope when there is love Presea, for all of them." 

After that, her heart wouldn't let her give up. He was the Master Mage, the wisest in Cephiro, and he believed there was hope so there was. 

**__**

Faster than I 

Somewhere in the next day she got the courage to regain some of her dignity and respect with the future Princess of Cephiro. She didn't know why she cared what the girl thought of her. She guessed she just wanted to be around Ferio. She just wanted to see him happy, and that's the only way she could do it, but deep down, the old Fuu came out. The Fuu that didn't want anyone to be angry with her, didn't want anyone to hate her. 

She walked up to Natsumi as she and Ferio walked into the gardens to think about plans, because of course that's where the wedding would be held, the most beautiful part of the palace.

**__**

So then Love walked up to Like

"Natsumi," she bowed low to the girl, leaving the two astounded and Ferio with anger in his heart.

'Don't let her win Fuu-chan, she's just playing on you,' he begged, but with that bow Natsumi smiled a deep smirk full of malice and triumph. He knew it was over.

"Gomen nasai, for the way I acted with you, it was wrong. I should have more respect for the future Princess of Cephiro, and I'm deeply sorry," Fuu said everything through her teeth, but it came out civil and polite. She knew in the long run it would help Cephiro, and that's all that mattered to her. If Cephiro was his main concern, then it was hers as well. 

"It's quite alright, I know that having someone new in the palace was probably stressful for you. It was probably even harder meeting someone more powerful than you," she smiled though her words were degrading. 

"Don't get too carried away," Ferio muttered under his breath, and Fuu smiled at him, always protecting her wasn't he?

"Stop teasing Ferio," she instructed. "I just came to apologize, and ask if I could borrow the Prince for a minute, Clef desires his presence, alone." She couldn't believe that had come out, she was thinking fast. What was she going to do now? Why had she said that?

"Why may I ask does the Guru need him? We're really in the middle of something," Natsumi seemed flustered that anyone would get in her way.

"Top secret I'm afraid," Fuu's eyes had a bit of mischief in them, the old mischief that she had, and Ferio's heart jumped.

Natsumi grinned, thinking it had something to do with a wedding surprise and dropped his arm, "Then you may go."

He nodded and walked out with Fuu, once they were out of hearing distance but not out of sight Ferio muttered.

"As if I needed her permission," he shrugged his shoulders, as if trying to be rid of her feel on his skin. Fuu giggled softly; she got so happy when she was around him, even now. He smiled at her, glad to hear her laugh. 

**__**

Let's go for a ride

"I have to confess something," Fuu sighed heavily when they were out of sight as well.

"What's that?" he asked gently, afraid to upset her. He knew that she was still so fragile, he didn't want to say the wrong thing. He wondered if being near him was this must torture to her. 

"Clef didn't ask for you; I just said that because it looked like you needed to be alone for awhile, that's all," she had her head down. She hated being dishonest.

"Oh," he smiled. "Arigato." She always did know his moods. 

"So I'm going to leave you be then," she smiled and started to walk away, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest. They were both breathing heavy by this point, being so close to one another. "Ferio," she looked around nervously, but he shook his head and leaned her against the wall. 

"No," she pushed him away, and he looked pained.

"What?" he choked.

"This is too complicated," she began to pace. "It would hurt so many people."

"I don't care about her," he threw his hands up. "Why don't you see that?"

"Do you care about me?" she lashed back, and her green eyes shone with tears that she was holding back.

"Yes, more than anything in the world," he answered softly.

"Then let me go," she turned her head with her words. "I want Cephiro's safety, and your happiness, but Ferio I desire things too. I desire a husband and children. I want to wake up next to my husband every morning. I don't want to have to be something on the side; I'm too good for that."

That caught him off-guard, because she was never too good for anything, never in her words. She was always the noble, modest girl. She never held anything above anyone, be it grades or charm or looks. She was always just quiet and shy, and what she said was meant to hurt. She did want to let him go, but he couldn't, not yet. 

"There's too much involved in this, too much hanging on this one tiny thing. The world could come crashing down upon you, thousands could die, if she saw you just even touch me. If she heard one word, it could all be over for so many people, including you. You know I couldn't do that to you," Fuu smiled weakly, and he couldn't take the pain in her eyes.

**__**

This ocean is wrapped around that pineapple tree

He wouldn't hear what she said and still see the pain in her eyes. What she said was not what she wanted; it's just what was right in her mind. She wasn't one to let her heart overtake her mind, but she needed to, for once. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not letting her say a word. 

A wave crashed upon her, and she pulled herself close to him; her mind overthrown by her heart and body. She kissed him back with a year and a half of passion and sadness. All her pain and anger were washed away with his touch and when they pulled away she still couldn't think. All she could do was smile and laugh at the touch he gave her. He ran a few fingers down her neck, and she shivered. He kissed her gently, and she demanded more. 

"Fuu-chan," he whispered softly and kissed her.

"Hai?" she ran her hands over his face.

"Ashiteru," he kissed her neck. "Always," he met her lips once more, and she savored his taste.

**__**

And is your place in heaven worth giving up these kisses?

"I know," she whispered, "and I love you too."

"I never forgot that."

"I know that too," she trembled in his arms, and he brought his cloak around to cover her.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they ran. She laughed in joy, and didn't even notice flashing blue eyes as a wisp of blue turned and walked down the hallway.

**__**

These yes

When she opened her eyes she was warm in his arms, but she wasn't in his room. When she remembered why she felt sick and had to get out of there. She quickly got dressed and scrambled out of the room, looking wistfully behind her as she did. 

**__**

These kisses

When she shut the door she was met with angry blue eyes, and she gulped. "Umi-san, what are you doing here?"

Umi just glared and pulled her along, out to the stables where they could talk in private. "What do you think you were doing?" she screamed in Japanese, just in case someone was watching or listening. She didn't know Clef's capabilities anymore, and she didn't want anything slipping.

"I-…" she didn't know how to answer. "I don't know," she looked down. "I wasn't thinking."

"You're right you weren't!" Umi sighed and threw her hands down. "I want you to be happy Fuu, but I don't want him to use you like that. He can't have the best of both worlds, you have to tell him that."

**__**

And Peggy got a message for me, from Jesus

"He wants to call it off," Fuu said quietly.

"What?" Umi's face paled. "Then why is he still with her? Fuu what's going on here? Don't you want to be with him?"

"I do," Fuu sat on a nearby bale of hay and looked at Umi, "more than anything. You see though, Natsumi's father is a Noble controlling a huge army. An army enough to overthrow Ferio and destroy much of Cephiro and kill so many people. One slip up from him and it would be over. She could destroy him. I can't let him do that, he would though, for me he would."

"Oh man," Umi whispered and sat next to Fuu. "I had no idea."

"So see, we can't be together. I know that you want us to be, for hope for yourself, but we can't be Umi-san; it's just not possible."

"Fuu, that's not all true," Umi told her and put a hand on her friend's hand. "I want you to be together because I love you like a sister and want to see you happy. I don't approve of Ferio all the time, but I know that you love him and that's all that matters to me."

Fuu thanked her but stood anyway, "Whatever the reasons, it's just not possible, no matter what anyone wants."

**__**

And I heard every word that you have said

Ferio woke and found her gone. He didn't regret this, but he knew that she would. He hated hurting her. She was finally home, after all his pain, all their pain. She was home and she could be with him, his greatest fear was only that, a fear. She still loved him; there was no one else. Except there was one great flaw…

He wanted to call it off for her, but he couldn't go against her wishes either. He loved her too much, but he didn't want to see her in pain either. His mind was pounding, and it was too much anymore.

**__**

And I know I have been driven like the snow

He rolled over and slammed his fist into the bed. His hands clenched, and his face was full of anguish for what he wanted but couldn't do.

**__**

But this is cooling

Faster than I can

She walked along the palace wall and watched the sun set. She held her hand close to her chest and watched the breathtaking view. She used to do this with Ferio all the time, safe in his arms. She would sit on this wall and be at peace with the world, this was their secret spot. They shared it alone, no one else knew about it. She smiled at all the memories it brought and took in the last warmth of the fading sun.

**__**

This is cooling

Faster than I 

When it was all over she walked into the palace for dinner and smiled softly at everyone. The last of her cheer and happiness had faded when she walked from that room, out of his life once more. She laughed but it was hollow, she smiled but there was no joy. They watched her, and knew that she was sick despite her attempts. They looked at the glances she gave Umi and the way they both seemed to fall into themselves. They looked at the way she wouldn't meet Ferio's eyes despite his attempts, and the way she seemed to cower with Natsumi's dominating voice.

**__**

This is cooling

She walked into her room right after supper and laid down on her bed and felt his arms around her. When she looked up, and he wasn't there she sat there and cried. She sobbed for so long that she didn't think she would ever sleep, but finally it came to her.

**__**

This is cooling

He sat against her door and listened to her cry until he knew that Natsumi would be expecting him and stood heavily. He wanted to go in there and just touch her, but knew he couldn't and it killed him. "Fuu-chan…"

**__**

This is cool cooling

The last thought she had was of the moon and the stars and the way that they shared the same sky. The way that there was somehow peace between the gorgeous moon that stole away the light from the stars, and the stars that waited backstage for their chance to be bright, to be loved.

**__**

This is cooling…

*Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, especially with all the serious angst. From here on out it gets a little lighter, with Hikaru back and whatnot. The chapters with her are more confusion than depression, only because I really can't imagine sweet little Hikaru being depressed, only confused and upset. That's just what I get from her, so that's that. Then after that there will be some heavy fluff! *shakes head* which I'm bad at by the way, so gomen nasai for the suffering this fiction may have caused.*


	15. Josephine

*Newest update! Um…about Natsumi, thanks to Lillybunny for the inspiration. I don't normally dedicate chapters but this one is dedicated to her and everyone else who reads or reviews or sends encouraging emails, that's the stuff that makes my days. Well, all my stories are dedicated to you guys! Hope you enjoy ^.^*

Chapter 15: Josephine 

She looked into the sky and sighed heavily, where was he now? She looked at the Prince, asleep in his bed, and felt a pain in her heart. She didn't love him. How was someone she didn't love supposed to love her? She didn't think that was fair. Her mind flashed back to another. 

*"I have to go to the palace in the morning," she was wearing a black cloak to hide her face. "There was an agreement, you knew it was coming," but she couldn't hide from him, and she couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her face. 

"Sh…" he put a hand to her cheek, under the cloak, and she reached into his embrace, then pushed away violently.

"We can't keep doing this! It's over!"

"Stop," he whispered and tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him. "You're not even going to let me say goodbye?"

"Goodbye," she whispered and turned away from him.*

__

Not tonight Josephine

He sat on a hill high over an encampment near the palace. He looked at the army of hundreds and cursed her father. He wished there were something he could do to change who he was. He wished there were a way that she wouldn't have to be where she was. His eyes filled with tears at her memory. The last he had seen her he had watched her from not far away, cloaked in darkness, as they rode gorgeous creatures toward the palace. The animals they rode were imported from Chizeta; they had been a gift from the Prince. Silky fur and long manes, with long, strong legs, made for running, and narrow but powerful heads. Their eyes knew somehow, years of intelligence. They were nothing compared to the beauty atop them though. Her brown hair was half up and half down, a few curls were allowed free and fell down her face in their natural waviness. Her bright blue eyes were downcast and stormy, and her white dress was trimmed in silver. She pulled her white cloak around her face and tried not to let tears fall. 

It was the last image he ever had of her, and she couldn't look more beautiful. 

He looked back to the soldiers and wanted to go down to them. He had deserted for her; he had left his whole life behind. She couldn't be with a soldier, and her father wouldn't allow them to be together, so he ran. He ran from his whole existence to be with her, if only in secret, and now she was gone forever. He felt betrayed and angry, because he could never go back.

__

In an army's strength

But it wasn't her he was angry at; it was her father, and the Prince. The Prince had desired a bride from his Nobles to calm their anger. Her father had gladly accepted the offer, to spare her the shame of a soldier as a husband. He said he was doing what was best for her, but neither of them believed that. He was doing what was best for his reputation. 

Her father had all that army there, enough to overthrow the Prince and become ruler of Cephiro. The only thing that was stopping him was the threat of the Magic Knights and the Master Mage of Cephiro. So they had made this agreement, and given away his lover. Like an item he had traded and sold to the highest bidder. 

This was then the Magic Knight's fault as well.

__

Therein lies the denouement 

She looked into the sky and wondered where he was. He had given everything for her, and she had deserted him. She had been taken from him by the man she called father. She didn't understand. She knew that it wasn't in her best interest, because she wasn't happy. She had everything she wanted, and she loved Ferio. But she loved him as Prince of Cephiro; she loved him as ruler of her gorgeous country. She didn't love him as a husband. She didn't love him as a person. They were both hiding, and it made everything harder. She could never tell Ferio about the man that she truly loved because he would disown her. Then she would have to go back to her father, and he would disown her. She would have nowhere to go, because surely Murai no longer loved her. She did, after all, leave him for the Prince. 

She thought of his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes.

*"Sh…" she laughed as he grabbed her waist and made her laugh. She spun around and kissed him quickly. "You're going to get us found."

"Oh," he kissed her again, "Is that bad?"

"Yes," she laughed again, and he let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. 

"I don't think so," he caught her when she pulled back. He kissed her again, but a noise in the woods and a voice calling her name made them dart apart.

"Natsumi? Natsumi are you there?" her father questioned.

"Come with me," he took her hand, and she looked at him desperately. "Please," he begged, and she nodded and they ran through the woods. They ran hard and silently, and the voice faded. She was out of breath when they fell down near a stream, and Murai was laughing. One of his legs was stretched out on the grass and the other was pulled close to his chest. His arm rested on it, and his head rested on his hand as he stared at her.

"What?" she demanded and fidgeted with her skirt.

"Nothing," he laughed and turned his head, rubbing the back of his neck, running his hands through his dirty blond hair, "just…"

"What?" she smacked his leg. "Out with it!"

"Just that you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he looked into her eyes as he said it, and she smiled and blushed under his intense eyes.

"Arigato."

"I mean it," he took her hands. "I want to marry you."

She looked down, "I can't…"*

__

From here you're haunting me

*"Why not?" his eyes were pleading.

"Because I have to leave," she answered and looked into the river. "Because there's something I have to do, for the country, for my father."*

__

By the Seine

"What?"

"I have to go away, to the palace of Cephiro. I have to marry the Prince; it was an agreement between the Master Mage and my father. There's no other way to avoid a war, I'm sorry," she looked at his gorgeous blue eyes as they shattered and fell. She tried to touch him, but he pulled away. "There wasn't anything…I couldn't…"

He shook his head and desired only silence.*

__

So beautiful

Only not to be of use-

*"We'll run away…"

"No, there will be a war that way."

"We'll be out of harm," he begged.

"No, hundreds, thousands will die. Do you want that on your conscious?" 

"There must be a way."

"There isn't," her voice was short, not wanting to cause them more pain with false hopes. "Gomen nasai."*

__

Impossible

Is this what her father had wanted from her then? He thought to himself as he looked out over the peaceful army. They were waiting for the day of the wedding and then they would retreat and go home. He was waiting for the day of the wedding, the day that would be his last. 

Cephiro was safe and people were in the worst pain imaginable. He didn't even know that miles away the Magic Knights of Cephiro were facing the same pain and the Wind Knight and the Prince were both dying because of their obligation to this country. He didn't know, and he wouldn't have cared save the fact that it would spare Natsumi some to know that she wasn't alone. 

__

So strange, 

Victory

The coming of the Magic Knights scared her. If Ferio left her she would be alone and unloved in the world. He was all she had, so she clung to him as if he was the only thing she had in the world. 

__

1,200 spires

"Ferio," her voice had been so soft when she arrived. Just what was it about the Wind Knight that made her whisper his name? And what was it about the Water Knight that made her so sad and angry? Her mind raced, was there something she didn't know about the Magic Knights? She feared for her safety and the safety of the country. One word from them and their Rune-Gods could destroy all of her father's army. She reinforced her strength with them, hoping it would be enough to trick them into staying calm and silent.

__

The only sound

Moscow burning

She walked from the room, knowing that when Ferio slept he did not wake for anything, and walked toward the gardens. She sat on the fountain and looked at the gorgeous flowers. She wondered if they realized that they were caged. She wondered if in all their beauty and splendor they missed being seen as an individual. People looked at the gardens for their beauty, but did they ever bend down and inspect a flower? Did they look at the leaves or the petals? Did they even notice anything about the texture or the shape? 

Her heart began to ache when she remembered his taste.

__

Empty like the Tuileries

The first time he had ever seen her he was sure he had been victim of a cruel joke. He thought he must have had a spell cast upon him and walked into a dream world. Even if that was it, he didn't want to ever have to wake up.

*She walked along the rows of tents, following her father diligently, listening to his instructions. He spotted her almost immediately. The dress she wore was long, a deep green, the color of the forest. The skirt was white, and she wore a green choker and earrings. She smiled warmly at the men when her father scowled and seemed to apologize to them for his behavior. He could do nothing but stare. 

Her eyes caught his, and he found that they were a light blue, the same shade as his own. He smiled at her, and her father stopped and dared him to speak. He stood and bowed to them, introducing himself. 

"So you're the captain of this miserable little squad then?" her father demanded, and he laughed and nodded, despite the insult.

She smiled at this, and he grinned back.

"Murai," he gave an informal introduction more for her benefit, because he knew her father didn't care.

She curtseyed back, and her father forged on.

"I'll want a full report on supplies and conditions by tomorrow morning. I want an army strong enough to destroy the Magic Knights themselves."

"Hai," he bowed once more, and they walked off. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. He smiled back.*

__

Like a dream

Vienna seems

Now it was just a dream, a moment in time that he could never again revisit. Never again would he hold her, or see her laugh. Never again would he get the chance to touch her or…he couldn't torture himself like this any longer! 

He turned in the direction of the palace and started walking toward the nearest inn. He needed a drink.

__

Only not to be of use-

Impossible

For three days at least he walked, from town to town. He always said he'd find some place he liked and settle down. He never found that place. In a few days he had appeared from the Forest of Silence and over a clearing and into the sky he saw the shimmering towers of the Palace of Cephiro. His breath caught; it was as beautiful as they said.

__

In the last extremity

He sat in the clearing, just staring at the palace. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about this, even contemplating it, but still it ran through his mind. The Prince couldn't be that bad of a guy could he? He would understand wouldn't he? If he went in there and…

He stopped himself. The Prince was royalty; he was a mere soldier, a deserter even. There would be no question there. Kill him and throw out Natsumi, maybe even kill her. There was no heart to be found in royalty. 

Still, maybe he was wrong. He was different maybe? He had heard good things of this Prince; maybe there was a way.

__

To advance or not to advance-

She looked out into the nearby meadow from the palace stairs and sighed. There was a form sitting on the hill, too far to distinguish human from animal, but her eyes narrowed in the attempt.

"Trying to see your home?" Ferio asked behind her, and she turned and laughed.

"Not at all, this is my home," she answered with a smile.

He smiled weakly and nodded, leaving her be.

§§§~~~

Her voice was carried to him by the wind, and his heart clenched. He had to be hearing things again.

__

I hear you laughing

"Murai," she whispered and wished that were he in the meadow. Now that she knew Ferio she had a feeling that he would understand. She wished that she had known Ferio before she left her father's camp. If she had, maybe there could have been other arrangements. She wished that he would come for her, riding up in splendor and glory, showing his true strength. She almost cried at the thought that she had next, he had probably already moved on. He was, after all, a soldier at heart, and they were famous for hopping from one woman to the next. 

She screamed at herself for even thinking it; he just couldn't come because she had told him not to.

__

Even still you're calling me

He turned his eyes from the palace and headed toward the nearest village.

__

"Not tonight

She watched the shape move and turn into the distance. It made her laugh at her folly that it might be him. She turned and walked back into the palace. Neither knew that they were turning away from the only chance of the happiness of Cephiro.

__

Not tonight

He looked behind him once more, and she did at the same time. There was a feeling there, that neither could deny. They dismissed it to the wind and turned their separate directions.

__

Not tonight"

Josephine…

*Sorry to burst anyone's bubble at Natsumi being cruel and heartless, though that was my first impression of the character. Then I saw her in a different light and realized that this was a much better alternative, it thickens the plot and makes it easier for…nevermind! Well, next chapter's Hikaru, till then ja!*


	16. China

*I wonder what I do with Primera in all my stories, hm…ideas…well, just to let you know I do know she exists, I just kinda, forget about her, gomen nasai. Now about that idea and the next chapter!*

Chapter Sixteen: China

Her red eyes fluttered open, and her heart stopped when she saw a floating palace. She ran with weary legs toward the palace. She had no idea of the troubles that awaited her.

**__**

China

She would see Lantis and Eagle again, Presea and Caldina and Lafarga, everyone. She laughed as she ran through the familiar halls, calling for anyone that might hear.

"Hello? Anyone?" she questioned. "I took a flight from Tokyo just to see you!" she teased. She was so happy she couldn't stop laughing, not even to catch her breath. This was the best she'd felt in a long time.

**__**

All the way to New York

"Hikaru," the first person she saw was a smiling Umi and Fuu.

"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan!" she hugged them like it was the first time in years. "How long have you been here?"

"About six days," Umi answered.

"Three for me," Fuu put in.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked confused.

"When we come separately time passes in between each of our journeys," Fuu explained quickly. "We just never knew it because we never came separately." 

"Oh," Hikaru nodded and recognized familiar sorrowful faces on the two. Something had taken place while she was falling, something serious. She wondered what it was. She knew it had to be something terrible to have the two down now that they were home. 

"Don't worry about it," Umi read her thoughts. "Go find the others, they're expecting you."

She grinned and bounded off, but she would by no means 'not worry about it,' or forget 'it' whatever 'it' was. 

**__**

I can feel the distance getting close

She felt drawn to the gardens and walked around, enjoying their beauty. She looked up and wasn't surprised to find a slumbering Lantis. She grinned and climbed up to him. "Lantis, Lantis," she called softly, and his eyes snapped open.

"Hikaru," he smiled, and she laughed.

"I'm glad to see you too."

**__**

You're right next to me

After long moments Lantis spoke, "I missed you Hikaru."

"I missed you too," she grinned, her old self already, "a lot."

They were quiet, just enjoying one another's presence when Hikaru asked softly, "What's wrong with Umi-chan and Fuu-chan?"

He sighed heavily and jumped down. He gave her a hand to the ground and began carefully, not wanting to upset her. She had lost so much weight…she looked tired too. "Cephiro was threatened, Ferio's rule was failing. The only way out of it was to please the Nobles that threatened him. The only way to do that was marriage." 

Hikaru's eyes grew wide and full of resentment as he finished.

"Her name is Natsumi, and the date is set for two days from now. The party that was to be held in your honor is now going to be a reception."

Hikaru's fingers clenched, and she was full of hatred toward this girl she didn't even know. How dare she force this upon Ferio? Then everything came crashing down…Fuu-chan…

She wanted to take Fuu away from it all, away from the pain. She wished there were a way she could end the suffering she knew Fuu must have been feeling. She had a need to speak to Ferio and this Natsumi. 

**__**

But I need an airplane

Thoughts raced through his mind as he watched her. He couldn't believe she was back, but through all his thoughts of joy and happiness thoughts of jealousy and betrayal ran through him as well. 

She seemed oblivious to it all, miles away, lost in her own thoughts. Still, she was here, next to him. He could reach out and… he stopped himself, and destroy his greatest friendship? 

**__**

I can feel the DISTANCE

As you breathe

"I'm going to see them," Hikaru announced suddenly and took off for the throne room. Lantis followed close on her heels. They passed a few people in the halls, but no one had to ask where they were going because murder flashed in Hikaru's eyes.

"Ferio!" she screamed when she practically flew through the throne room door. Clef was by one side, a young girl on the other.

"Hikaru," his throat caught because he saw her deadly eyes. "How nice to see you back."

"Don't give me that Ferio," Hikaru hissed.

"Ferio, who is this, the last remaining Knight? She's a bit early ne?" the girl questioned.

"Hikaru was the last pillar of Cephiro, her will is the greatest of all," Clef explained to Natsumi who glared and nodded. 

"Ferio what have you done?" Hikaru screamed at him, and he walked to her and took her arm, leading her out of the room. Lantis followed and watched the door, to make sure Natsumi didn't overhear or barge out.

"It had to happen," and Ferio forged into a complete explanation in which Hikaru was not comforted, but her anger was lessened.

"Love should come first Ferio," she said quietly, and tears formed in her eyes. "But love doesn't matter to you does it? Fuu-chan doesn't matter to you does she?" Hikaru demanded and sprinted down the hallway.

"Hikaru!" Lantis called after her and sent a deadly glare at Ferio, heading after her.

He found her in the gardens, crying. She was sitting on the stone fountain, and her head was in her hands. "How could he do that to her?" she screamed. "Has Cephiro really changed that much?"

He reached out to her, but pulled back, "I'm not sure."

**__**

Sometimes I think you want me to touch you

How can I?

She looked up and tried to see into those intense eyes, "Have you changed so much?" she found herself asking though she didn't know why. 

"What?" he was startled by her question, and she laughed.

"Nothing, gomen," she shook her head. "Just ranting in the dark."

**__**

When you build the great WALL around you

He thought for a fleeting minute her questioning had more meaning, but then she turned away from his gaze, and his hopes were dashed. 

**__**

In your eyes I saw a future together

You just look away in the distance

"Lantis," she said meekly, "I need to be alone just now."

"Hai," he understood and stood up. He bowed to her and walked briskly from the gardens. She didn't even notice the way his hands seemed to quiver, and she never heard his heart pounding. 

§§§~~~

She stared blankly at the table that was set around her. How long had she been sitting here? She seemed to have been here for hours. 

**__**

China 

Decorates our table

The people around her were a blur; she barely heard when she was spoken to.

"Hai." "Ne?" "Oh." Were her normal answers.

They looked worried, but no one questioned.

"Why are they all so depressed?" Natsumi muttered under her breath, and Ferio's hands clenched. Hikaru saw the weak glance Fuu sent him and then how she turned her eyes away from him. Her own heart seized up with her pain. 

"Where's Eagle?" she suddenly asked and realized he wasn't there.

She noticed too, the way Lantis' eyes turned away and strayed from meeting hers.

"Eagle disappears for days on end," Presea answered her. "He should be home tonight though; he knew you were on your way," she smiled, and Hikaru gave a weak smile back. 

"I'm not really hungry just now," she knew she wouldn't be able to eat much without throwing up and wasn't in the mood for all that just then. "If Eagle gets back make sure he comes to my rooms straight away okay?"

Presea nodded, and Lantis' eyes filled with jealousy that even Hikaru noticed. She shook her head, confused by this. No one was surprised when he got up and left just after the Fire Knight had.

**__**

Funny how the CRACKS don't

Seem to show

When he could no longer debate with himself Lantis stood and knocked on Hikaru's door. She came and answered it with tears on her cheeks.

"Lantis," she brushed them away and smiled.

"Hikaru," he answered.

"Come in," she offered the room to him, and he entered. She shut the door behind him and offered another smile. He couldn't give one in return, there was too much on his chest. "Want something to drink?" she offered and looked at the ample supply of drinks there were on a shelf in the other room.

"No, that's okay," he answered, and she laughed.

"Just like you."

His heart was pained, 'Just like me to be not enough for you Fire Knight.'

**__**

Pour the wine dear

"Lantis?" Hikaru asked suddenly, wanting to confide in someone.

"Hai?"

"Have you ever wanted to run away from Cephiro?" 

He looked at her with confusion and curiosity, "I already did Hikaru." 

She nodded, "That's how I feel. I wanted to get away from Tokyo, and now I want to get away from here. I don't understand why there has to be so much hurt in the world. Why can't we just run away and make it all go away? Start over?" she questioned, and her voice was soft and intense.

**__**

You say we'll take a holiday

"Pain is a part of life Fire Knight, you take the good and the bad and hope for more good in the end," he explained gently. "I think you have a lot of good coming to you, more here than in Tokyo," the words slipped.

"I don't think so," she shook her head sadly.

"What?"

**__**

But we never can agree on

Where to go

"I don't think I can stand Cephiro like this, everything is so different. Everyone is sad here. I don't want to see them cry anymore Lantis," she protested, and tears slipped.

**__**

China

"I don't want to see you cry anymore Hikaru," he swiped a gentle hand over her tears. "Didn't you ever think about that?"

**__**

All the way to New York

"What?" she asked gently and stared at him as if confused. She was confused and shocked. She had never thought of it like that, and the fact that it was Lantis that pointed it out to her confused her. She had never thought that her tears caused other people pain and the thought made her feel selfish. 

He smiled weakly at her, "You just need to take better care of yourself that's all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You and the others," bad slip this time, "you mean everything to m-Cephiro."

**__**

Maybe you got lost in MEXICO

"Arigato," she said softly and threw her arms around him in an embrace. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

He hugged her gently back and was surprised at the warmth she brought to him. He wasn't ready to let go when she released him. She was blushing softly, and he longed to touch her. His heart leapt to his throat, and he forced his pulse back down. If she noticed…he shuddered to think what it would cause. 

**__**

You're right next to me

I think that you can hear me

"Gomen," she whispered, "didn't mean to do that."

His heart broke, "It's okay." He almost hit himself, why didn't he say anything to her? Then a name flashed in his mind, 'Eagle.' 

"Maybe I should go to bed."

"Yeah," he mumbled and realized suddenly that he was in her room. "Oh, gomen."

She grinned and led him out.

**__**

Funny how the distance learns to grow

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

**__**

I can feel the distance

He leaned against her door and wanted to open it, to take her into his arms. He wanted to feel like that again, to feel her close to him, their hearts beating as one. He wanted to taste her, wanted to touch her…'Eagle.'

**__**

I can feel the distance

It made him hate himself for wanting her and hate Eagle for wanting her. It made him hate himself for ever meeting Eagle and hate himself for regretting meeting his best friend. It made his heart ache and his body shake. It made everything he was crumble and tear, and it was the worst feeling he had ever had. As much as he hated to admit it they were growing apart, and he knew why. It was because she had finally realized and didn't want to come between him and Eagle. He loved her for it and loathed himself for driving her away. He wished there were some kind of compromise.

**__**

I can feel the distance

Getting close…

*Hope you like it, can you believe it? This is almost finished. One more chapter of depressing stuff and then…*grins* you'll have to find out won't you?*


	17. Flying Dutchman

*Screams and slams fists into nearby wall* I hate being sick!!! Oh well, more time to write, if I don't die by coughing up a lung first. Ugh. Well this is the last chapter of depressingness. Ha! That's not a word either. Well anyway it's the last chapter of this stuff. From here on there will be only fluff. From here on this fanfiction is most likely going to suck because we all know that I can't write romance. Stay tuned to prove my theories! ^.^*

Chapter 17: Flying Dutchman

He looked into the night and sighed heavily. He looked toward the palace and sighed again. His body itched to go back and see her. He debated whether to go back though. He didn't want her to have to deal with him. He didn't want to have to see her with Lantis. He shook his head and jumped down from the cliff he was on. He closed his eyes, 'Just one last time,' he assured himself and headed back toward the palace.

__

Hey kid, I got a ride for you

Hikaru lay down after speaking with Lantis and closed her eyes. She missed Eagle, she could ask him about this…she stopped, she couldn't ask for help from him. She had been able to go to him about everything before…before this. Her mind was spinning with images and memories now that everything seemed to come together. She would never want to hurt either of them or tear them apart. She didn't want to separate herself from them either though. There had to be a way, there just had to!

__

They say your brain is a comic book tattoo

Back on Autozam, Eagle was the head honcho. He had had to work for it; his whole life he had to struggle against everyone else. He had to work so hard, and it made him tired, but he loved every second of it. He loved flying more than anything else, but he had given it up to see her, to be with her. 

Here on Cephiro he was nothing; he was alone. Here on Cephiro the air was cleaner but the world was colder. He wasn't sure he had made the right decision, and he remembered Geo's last words to him before he left.

*"What are you going to accomplish going there Eagle?"*

__

And you'll never be anything

The hardest thing for her was the fact that she loved both of them, and they both loved her, but it was somehow different…everything was confusing and new. She wasn't sure how to handle any of it, and the thoughts brought her to tears that were new and confusing. 

She loved them both but somehow she got the feeling that they wanted her to choose between them. How could she do that? How could she choose between one great love and another? How could she choose between Lantis and Eagle? To her, it was like trying to choose between Umi and Fuu, but deep down she knew she held them differently too.

__

What will you do with your life?

*"Forget her Eagle, she's not important," Geo had tried, but Eagle would hear none of it. 

"You just don't understand," he would hiss and send them away, push them away.*

*"Just look at what she's done to you!" Geo had cried one morning; fed up with the lack of sleeping and eating his commander was achieving. "Just look at how you've destroyed yourself for her! You'll lose everything!"*

__

That's all you hear from noon 'till night

His true peace was in flight, and he had given it up for a goal, an ideal that he could never accomplish. Just seeing her though, was a flight all in its own. The emotion burst to the surface in him and made him smile. Just seeing her laugh made his stomach leap. Then, when she smiled at someone else, the pain was more immense than anything physical he had ever suffered. The highs and lows were extraordinary, and he guessed that this must be love. 

__

Take a trip on a rocket ship baby where the sea is the sky

Hikaru tossed and turned in her bed; she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she saw Eagle. She resolved to get up and walk around the gardens. With this in mind, she got up and dressed then headed toward the gorgeous haven encased in the palace. She smiled as she walked along and sat on the fountain. She tried to sort everything out in her mind. She tried to recall what it was she truly wanted, then she realized in the time she had been away she had never decided.

'Well Hikaru,' she thought to herself. 'Now would be a pretty good time to decide.'

When thinking of the two she had to smile. When thinking of one she couldn't help but bring the other to mind. She loved them both. Why did this have to be so difficult?

__

I know the guy who runs the place and he's out-a-sight

He looked to the palace and sighed heavily, debating with himself whether or not to enter. The skies twinkled merrily above him, and he glared at them. The moon made his hair glow a pale silver, and he scowled. Why should the world be so beautiful a place and he be so miserable in it?

__

Flying Dutchman are you out there?

She looked down from the gardens outside the palace. A glint of silver caught her eyes, and her heart leapt. Eagle? 

__

Flying Dutchman are you out there?

Despite Geo and Zazu's constant warnings he led himself inside the palace. They didn't know what love was. They couldn't tell him what he wanted and what he didn't want, because only he knew. He knew then that all he wanted was Hikaru, and he didn't care if he had to live an eternity without her so long as he only got to see her again. The thought tore him in two, because he didn't want to live without her. 

__

Straight suits, they don't understand

She smiled warmly as she saw him approach, and wasn't sure if he had caught sight of her yet because he wasn't moving any quicker. 

Her heart clenched when she remembered her conflict, and her smile was extinguished. Would she always have to feel guilty when she smiled at one? Would she always feel as if she was betraying someone when she laughed with someone else? She didn't want to live her life like that.

__

She tried, that one, with the alligator boots

But the other side drew her in

He caught a glimpse of red, and his stomach did summersaults. He didn't know how to express the intense emotion that began to flow through him as he caught her gentle smile. His pace quickened with his heart, and he tried to stop himself from running and pulling her into his arms. He maintained as much composure as his pounding heart would allow and walked up to her. 

It was as if the whole world had exploded in a world of color. Suddenly he was no longer numb; his senses were back. He could smell her as he embraced her and touch her. He could hear her light laugh and see that gentle smile. He only wanted to taste her… but stopped himself and stepped back to see her once more.

"It has been a long time," he mumbled quietly, and she nodded. She had only gotten more beautiful in the time she was away. 

__

Heart falling fast when she left

Even the Milky Way was dressed in black

"Eagle I missed you," she threw her arms around him, and he smiled and hugged her back. His heart began to fly, and he lost sight of everything. All he knew was he was here with the girl-woman he loved. 

__

Take a trip on a rocket ship baby where the sea is the sky

When she released him her smile was vanquished, because she saw everything she wished not to see in those silver moon-streaked eyes. Her head shot down, and her heart was pounding. She knew he was handsome, but she denied herself the sight because she knew that Lantis was just as handsome. 

__

I know the guy who runs the place and he's out-a-sight

He frowned and didn't have to guess what-who she was thinking about. The guilt fell upon him then, because in the last few minutes he had forgotten about his best friend. He tried to rinse away the shame by looking away and denying his pleasure, but guilt is heavy on heart and mind.

__

Flying Dutchman are you out there?

Slowly she looked up and stared into his eyes, "So how have you been?" she asked absently, and he shook his head.

"Not so well, how about you?"

"About the same," and that was the end of the conversation. Even the cheery Hikaru could think of nothing more to say. 

__

Flying Dutchman are you out there?

It was in that moment that he knew what he had to do. He knew then what he was going to do, for her but mostly for himself. "I've decided something Hikaru," he said softly, and she looked up.

"Hai?" she was nervous, because his voice was intense.

A lump grew in his throat, "I'm going home," he said softly.

"What?" Hikaru tried not to scream. "Why?"

"Because I miss flying, I miss my home. Geo and Zazu, I can't do this to them, to myself," he looked down. "You know Hikaru, you're not stupid. I see it in your eyes. You understand why I must leave."

__

'Cause they can't see what you're born to be

"Eagle, think about this," Hikaru begged.

"It's not forever, just until I get things straightened out. Don't feel guilty Hikaru. I need my time alone. I miss being able to be in control of everything. You've given me a gift and I'll never forget it. I'll be back soon to see you…to see you and Lantis," he hung his head and wouldn't let her protest.

Hikaru held back tears. He knew then, he knew that she was conflicted. He was going to end it for her, and he had made the right assumption of her feelings.

__

They can see me

"It's time I got things straightened out," he added meekly, and she nodded. "I hope you understand."

She nodded again, shocked to the point where no words would escape her red lips. 

"Are you going to say anything?" he laughed weakly.

She shook her head, because there was nothing she could think to say.

__

They can't be

What they can't believe

They can see what you see

"When?" she choked.

"As soon as possible, after everything is straightened out with the Prince most likely," he answered. "Please don't cry for me."

She nodded and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and held her close, running his hands through her hair that was left loose behind her back.

"I can't be contained here Hikaru, my only home is the sky. You've known that for a long time. The only reason I stayed was for hope to see you again. Now that I have it's time to go home, to the place I belong."

__

They'll keep the boy spinning in their own little world ah

Tie him up so he won't say a word

"I know," she muttered and looked up to him. 

He took her head in his hands, and decided it would be in his best interests to finish unfinished business now while he had her alone. He bent down to her and took her in his arms. His kiss was passionate and painful. Hikaru let her own emotions out, and when they broke away tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

"He'll take good care of you Hikaru," Eagle said softly and let her go.

She nodded. 

__

They'll keep the boy spinning in their own little world

"Ashiteru," she whispered and ran the other way.

He watched her go and shook his head, "Ashiteru, Fire Knight," he whispered. With that he turned and walked from the room. He went back to his room to pack. He went back with racing emotions but a happy heart and a peaceful mind. He had done what everyone else could not do. He had handed the woman he loved her happiness, and she would always love him for it. He smiled softly as he looked to the stars and felt their gentle warmth.

__

So afraid he'll be what they never were…

__


	18. Never Seen Blue

*I have to advertise a really good fic that I was asked to read and am glad that I did. I am a firm believer that new authors really don't get enough attention or *ahem* reviews, so I'm trying to help this story along. So if you like good stories read _Friend or Foe_ by Saka-Dragon. Now, all of you Clef/Umi fans that can stomach a little Ascot/Umi should read this, because it's really very good. Other than that, on with the romance *mutters about how I can't write romance to save my life* 

Chapter 18: Never Seen Blue

Umi looked at Hikaru gently and tried to understand why her exuberant friend was so quiet this morning. Fuu too looked at the girl, but they weren't going to ask so publicly. They'd find out sooner or later. They didn't know they wouldn't have long to wait. 

"I have an announcement to make," Eagle stood, and everyone looked at him curiously. For being so torn he looked quite happy.

Umi's eyes narrowed, what was up with him? What was going on? Did this have anything to do with Hikaru?

Lantis tried not to scowl at his best friend and managed a normal expression, one void of any emotion. 

"Well what is it?" Natsumi snapped, and everyone muttered and shook their heads.

"I was getting to that fair one," Eagle responded quite cheerily, with a hint of venom in his words. "I have decided to go back to Autozam."

There was a long pause before Zazu, Geo and Zazu were back for the return of the Magic Knights, leapt into the air, "That's great!"

Eagle smiled and nodded at Geo who eyed him curiously. Geo nodded back, and everything was understood between them.

**__**

Some boy you are

Hikaru looked down at her food and didn't say a word, but everyone knew somewhere that there was a deep relief inside that ever-caring heart. She didn't want to see him go, but she knew that her true feelings could be let out now. 

Lantis tried not to let his heart jump as he stared at Eagle in amazement. Eagle smiled weakly at him and sat down for breakfast.

Everyone else watched and tried to put things together but couldn't. Umi sighed and threw her fork down with a clatter; this was too much, seeing Hikaru's spirit die was too much. She stood and walked from the room without so much as an explanation.

"Umi…" Ascot started, but she shook her head and held a hand out to stop him. She turned and put her hands around her waist in a small embrace and walked out with her head hung low.

"Attitude problem," Natsumi mumbled, and everyone glared. No one could help but notice that Clef's eyes were the iciest. He stood and walked briskly after Umi and wasn't stopped by anyone.

Fuu smiled weakly and shook her head as a crystalline tear hit the table.

**__**

To take me by the hand

Umi looked out to the sea from the steps of the palace and sighed heavily. She couldn't help but feel that the worst mistake in her life was to get off the elevator and onto that observation deck of the Tokyo Tower that day. She couldn't help but feel she had made a huge mistake in doing that. Before her life was so simple, so, unattached, and now? What did she have to show for it? She shook her head and touched a small nick on her arm that she had gained when she had thrown the china about her room.

**__**

Through an elevator

Got a little red line

Clef walked behind her, and she spun, feeling his presence. 

"What do you want?" she demanded hotly.

"You walked out of there pretty fast," he mumbled. 

She sighed, "Did you see Hikaru? Eagle and Lantis…" she shook her head. "They're destroying her. And Fuu is going to break with this whole wedding thing. I hate the pain here Clef. It was supposed to get better!"

**__**

That tells you, boy,

"And what about you Umi?" he looked at her arm and held it in between his hands, not seeming surprised. 

She pulled back and shook her head, waiting a minute, deliberating almost, "I'm sick."

"I know," he said after a long pause. 

There was silence then, until Umi couldn't stand it anymore. She turned and walked away from him. She tried not to think about him, but she couldn't stop. When she reached the stables, she mounted and ran toward the village. He had hurt her too badly.

**__**

Where the razor's been

She tied up the horse and knocked on his door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Umi," he had learned the name of the Magic Knight from the villagers. With a hungry glint in his eyes he opened the door and let her in.

She kissed him then, intense and hungry, because she needed to feel that she could love someone else, but her stomach turned, and she didn't feel anything. 

He wouldn't let her go when she tried to pull away, and she didn't fight too hard. At least there was someone out there that appreciated her, even if it was in a sick, morbid way. 

**__**

You said, girl if you think

You can turn that violator

They were just leaving the room when the door swung open.

The boy stepped back when he met enraged blue eyes. He looked from Umi to the man, he knew he shouldn't have interfered; he knew all along. Now, he was going to be killed, 'A Magic Knight!' he screamed to himself. 'What could I possibly have been thinking?' 

"Step away from her," the man in the door growled angrily. He leaned his weight back and forth on his heels, ready to spring at any moment. 

"S-sure," he stuttered and backed away, "hey, for what it's worth I didn't know she was…attached," he tried to act cool, but the blue eyes only grew stormier. 

"I'm not," Umi interrupted the silent feud. "He just doesn't want me to ruin his reputation."

Those angry blue eyes grew gentle almost immediately, almost hurt, "That's not what this is about Umi." 

"Oh come off it Clef," Umi said dryly.

"Gods," the boy mumbled and began to pace. "Gods he's the Master Mage!"

Clef's look was dark, and the boy stopped and fell silent. 

"You know that that's exactly what this is about," Umi averted his attention back to her.

"This is about you!" he shouted, and she fell quiet as his eyes regained that pained expression. "This is about how you don't eat or sleep, about your crying at night…"

Her eyes widened, "Have you been spying on me?"

"You don't need a crystal to see it Umi, everyone sees it," he said softly, and she almost wished he had been spying on her, hearing her call his name in the night.

"None of that is your concern," she snapped. 

"No, but as protector of the protectors of Cephiro those marks on your arms are," he lashed back, and her head shot down.

"I broke some stuff in my room," she mumbled.

"I know, Fuu told me. Why are you so angry?" he was being gentle now. He longed to pull her into his arms and tell her he never wanted to see her hurt again. He knew this was neither the time nor the place and that alone kept him from doing just that. 

**__**

You'll finally be that woman

She shook her head, "Have you seen Fuu's face? Seen the fire die in Hikaru's eyes? Do you see? Are you blind? If you see these things you don't need to ask." 

Clef let it go and didn't ask the question, 'And what about you Water Knight?' She had come so far since he first met her, from being so egocentric to caring so much for others she forgot to care for herself. 

For the first time since Clef had gotten there, Umi looked at the man who paced nervously in his own living room. Hunger had been replaced by fear in his eyes, and Umi's eyes were full of disgust and contempt. Just Clef's presence gave her strength though, and she managed her apology quite nicely, "Gomen nasai, but it seems there are some things that need to be attended to back at the palace." 

He nodded, and without so much as a goodbye, Umi and Clef walked from the room and mounted their horses, bound for the palace once more.

**__**

Finally be that woman

Umi entered the engagement dinner nervously that night. Caldina and Presea had her done-up in a form-fitting, smooth as silk, bright as gleaming midnight stars, silver gown. It fell to her feet, but didn't cover matching silver high-heels. There was a low oval cut in the back that exposed much of her porcelain skin. It was simple in the front, sleeveless with a narrow slit along the right side that went to mid-thigh. She wore long, white gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and several strands of hair were curled and let loose to fall down her slender neck. She wore only a little make-up to accent her deep blue eyes and high cheekbones. A sapphire-studded choker surrounded her neck, and a matching bracelet went over her glove on her right hand. Sapphire teardrops fell down from her ears and almost touched her creamy shoulders. Eyes fell onto her form and examined her, and the blush she gained lightened her eyes and her face. 

Clef didn't think it was possible for her to look more stunning. It took him everything he had not to let his jaw drop and gape with the others. He only smiled weakly as she sat.

**__**

That's been frozen

In that pretty silver gown

He tried not to stare, but he knew she caught his eyes on her several times, lingering, examining. She blushed under his gaze and looked down or away, almost inviting his eyes to stay fixated on her. 

It felt as if his intense gaze never left her that whole night, and the thought of it exhilarated her to the point where blood rushed through her face and body. A few times she even let a small giggle escape her lips. The only time her spirits were thrown was when Natsumi announced to everyone that the countdown had begun. Fuu's hands went to her stomach, and she dismissed herself to a headache and stomach virus. 

Ferio watched her with concerned eyes, but she didn't look back. 

Umi's eyes dropped, and her heart seemed to be made of lead as Hikaru shook her head and looked back. The next few moments were very quiet, until Umi stood, breaking the silence and deciding she had had enough of this night, as entertaining as it may have been. 

They let her go, and she couldn't help but turn to see Clef watching her leave. 

**__**

I've never seen blue

Like the blues he drives

She closed Fuu's door, after she had finished checking on her, and sighed heavily. She opened her veranda door and had just settled on her stone railing. Her feet were pulled up into a ball near her chest, and her head on her knees. Her back was leaned against the wall as she looked into the night. A loud sound formed itself into a knock from inside, startling her. "Come in!" she called, not wanting to move from the precarious position that she had taken so long to come to. 

She was surprised to see that the one that sought her company was none other than the Master Mage of Cephiro. "Clef?" she was a bit breathless with the arrival. 

"May I?" he asked, and she nodded and watched as he jumped up next to her on the rail and got a good hold before tilting his head slightly to the side and looking into her deep blue eyes. 

She blushed and looked away. 

**__**

In and around

"I just wanted to let you know how stunning you looked tonight," he said quietly, and her eyes shot up in surprise to meet gentle blue eyes. They grew angry, and he was shocked. 

She wanted to scream; did he think this was a game? Toying with her emotions like this? 

Seeing her angry with him at a compliment was like a blade had struck him, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he asked quietly, and she turned her head away. 

"Just that…" she stopped and stayed quiet.

"Just that…" he encouraged

**__**

And through me again

"Just that…I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Please, you can tell me anything," he almost held out his hands to her, but managed to detain them.

Umi stayed quiet for a moment, but when she realized he wasn't leaving, and the subject would be extremely hard to change, she put everything she felt into words-or tried to, "I've been having trouble deciding things lately. Then, when I finally do, what I've decided seems that it's the wrong decision," she shook her head sadly and tried not to look at those captivating eyes. Every time she saw them an emotion ran into her that she couldn't contain. She would fidget and squirm and giggle uncontrollably. 

**__**

I said, I've never seen eyes

Like the blues he drives

"For example…?" he had never felt this safe, with her near him, and the night surrounding them. He was sure that he would never have another night like this with her, and now that she was back and they were here…he thought he could grow wings and fly. There was only one thing that could make this night absolutely perfect, and he didn't realize that it was growing on his angel's lips. 

"For example- you," she blurted out and gasped at her lack of control. Her fingers formed a corner in her dress, and ran over it again and again. She wouldn't look up and into his eyes, afraid of rejection, but she couldn't stop herself. She was astounded at her courage, but terrified of what he might say. Every emotion was going through her, and she wasn't sure if she was capable to contain it all. She closed her eyes and forced herself to stay as calm as she could. All the while he was staring in complete shock.

"What?" his voice was hoarse, was this what he was waiting for? His eyes narrowed, as if trying to comprehend, and his palms began to sweat. This was possibly the moment he was waiting for, and he couldn't breathe. He thought he should say something more, but the words wouldn't form in his numb mind. He was absolutely speechless. 

Now that she had started she couldn't stop; everything came rushing out in one huge gasp. 

**__**

In and around

"I thought that I was destined to be with Ascot because the love was mutual, but I realized that I wasn't. I realized that I loved someone more, differently. And then when I turned Ascot away I overheard something, and I shouldn't have. That one thing made everything different, and I knew I was wrong. And what I'm trying to say is…I…" she began to falter. Her mind was screaming, and so was his. 

What was she saying? Was this completely random or did it have a point? His mind filled with questions that he knew he should voice aloud, but still his numb mind was trying to process words to form sentences. He stayed absolutely quiet, not even moving, barely breathing. 

She knew this wasn't a time to hold back, so with another deep breath she came flowing out, "I love you Clef, and I always have," she finally looked into his crystal blue eyes and tried to explain herself. She was almost sure the rejection was close at hand, and her heart clenched in worry and sadness. She pushed back tears, but he could see them in her eyes, "And I'm sorry if you think I'm only a child, and I'm not good enough and…" 

He put an end to her rambling with a hungry kiss. 

**__**

And through me again

At first she was too shocked to respond, but he pulled her from the rail, standing to the side first and pulling her down and onto the pavement, when she began to kiss him back. The fabric of her dress ran like water beneath his fingers, and he let them fall into her silky blue hair. His hands were tightly wrapped around her waist; his hands caressing her hair and the silky skin on her back. She didn't know what was happening; all she knew was that it felt _good_. It was like a combination of relief and energy. It was the fulfillment of a lifelong desire. It was passionate and heated, and she never wanted that feeling to end. She had to come up for air but when she did she didn't let her mind interfere. Immediately she traced his neck with kisses, and tears began to fall because the last few moments began to sink in. 

"Hey," he pulled her away a minute to look at her. His breath was heated, and she laughed a weak laugh as it tickled her neck. His voice was low and concerned; something she had never heard in a man's voice before, "Are you okay?" he pulled up her chin gently with his index and middle fingers, forcing her delve into those murky blue waters. 

**__**

Through me again

"Amazing," she whispered back and kissed him again, this time more gently and intimately. He put a protective arm around her waist and the other to her neck, bringing her deeper into the kiss. He felt her hands run through his lavender hair as they clung around his neck. Her lips were soft and slightly parted, letting him access into her mouth, which he gladly accepted. She returned the intimate embrace as they connected in a way never before.

**__**

Through me again

She relished in his arms, but began to shiver, from the excitement or the cold she couldn't be sure, she guessed somewhere between the two. 

"Come on, let's get you inside," he opened the door and led her in, one hand around her waist and the other opening the veranda door. He lay her down on the bed and smiled as she pulled out her bun and let her sinuous blue hair fall over the pillows like a river. She laughed and looked away, blushing under his gaze, but a worry filling her mind. Did he love her? He wasn't like the others, she knew that, but why wouldn't he respond to the thing that mattered most? She reached up and touched the cheek of her lover, and he closed his eyes and fell into the embrace, his stomach leaping as he did. He touched her fingers and lay next to her. One hand fell around her waist, and his head rested on the pillow just above her head. His other hand propped up his head, so he could gaze down at his angel. Gently, his lips found her cheek, then her neck and she giggled, as he looked surprised when she turned and found his lips. When they broke away she couldn't contain a yawn, and he smiled and stood. 

"Good night, sweet angel," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

**__**

Some boy you are

"Where are you going?" she asked playfully and pulled him down to her. 

He lay next to her and touched the choker on her neck. His fingers tickled when they touched her skin, and she smiled. She kissed his neck quickly, teasingly. Her hands ran up and down his muscled arms, as kissed his neck, then shoulder, slowly working her way down. A gentle hand fell under his shirt, but he took her hand and shook his head, kissing her fingertips, but distinctly saying, 'No,' all the same. She sat up, alarmed. 

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed her softly, "Just don't want it to be like that with me." 

She looked a little hurt, and he tried to apologize but found he didn't have words for the expression she gave. 

**__**

To wear my color red

To wear it very proudly

Wear it like a lady

She smiled and nodded, trying not to be ashamed. She looked away, and tears formed in her eyes. She tried to wish all of it away, but she couldn't go back on past mistakes, only forward on new memories. 

"Umi," he said her name quietly, and she looked into those intense eyes and everything washed away, because he said her name with a desire she had never experienced before. Just the word on his lips made bells ring in her ears. He sat up and gently took her two small hands in his and kissed her fingertips, all the while looking up into those sparkling sapphires for approval. She was gorgeous, he thought to himself. Her long blue hair fell over both of her shoulders, and he bangs were teasing her face in just the right way. Her eyes glittered with the act he showing, and a light blush accented her features. He was wrong that night, at dinner, she could be more beautiful.

**__**

Knows how to cross her legs

Where the birdie's been

"I want this to be special," he kissed her gently and slipped off the bed, kneeling by her side for a moment before standing heavily. She looked at him in the light and couldn't believe this was happening to her. He stood above her, looking down at her with those perfect blue eyes. His lavender hair was disheveled but luxurious as he threw his bangs back and out of his way to get a better look at her.

Her heart melted in his hand, and she smiled softly and nodded a stupid little nod that made him smile warmly. She melted like butter in his warm hands as he bent over and kissed her deeply once more. She pulled off her bracelet, gloves, and choker as he gently slipped off her shoes, pulled back the covers and tucked her in.

**__**

I've never seen blue

Like the blues he drives

In and around 

And through me again

"Umi…"

She nodded weakly, halfway asleep already. The world was blurry, but she could make out Clef's face, coming through the fog in one of her many dreams. This time though, it wasn't a dream.

"I love you, more than anything in the world, and I always have."

"I love you too Clef," she whispered gently, and he smiled as she fell into the best sleep she'd had in years. She slept without fits or waking or any nightmares. She slept content, dreaming of the morning when she could once again be in his arms. She didn't need dreams of him any longer, because she had him. So all-night she slept soundly and contentedly. 

**__**

Said I've never seen eyes

Like the blues he drives

In and around

And through me again

"Good night," he clapped, and all light was extinguished from the room, "my angel…"

**__**

Through me again…

*I have to thank Blue Angel Samui for help on this one. She was a beta reader for this chapter so that I could get absolutely as much good romance in here as possible for you guys. So thanks a lot to her and hope you liked! More happy stuff to come! ^.^*


	19. Mr Zebra

*Why do I stall on studying for ecology? Why do I always stall? Well anyway! Here's the next chapter, kinda short because it was getting insanely repetitive and it was making me angry. I just wanted to let you guys know, for those of you that are reading this and grumbling, that I'm writing an Umi/Ascot fic as soon as I get the chance. Probably spring break, after I finish this and Always With Me. Also, I'm starting a sequel of The Ocean's Rose for any of you who have read it. That's all for now! Hope you enjoy and Read and Review!*

Chapter 19: Mr. Zebra

Ascot smiled warmly at the change in Umi that morning. Everyone noticed it at breakfast, everyone noticed the way she was somehow renewed. She suddenly was full of exuberance and life, ready for anything. She joked and laughed, and he thought that Hikaru and Fuu were lightened in heart at her joy and smiled. He hoped that they would all be healthy soon, but he couldn't help but have a heavy heart at just what it was that caused this sudden happiness. 

__

Hello Mr. Zebra

After breakfast she grabbed his hand and took him into the gardens to pick fruit. He was surprised at this because she hadn't wanted to be alone with anyone since she had gotten back; she mostly wanted to be alone with herself.

__

Can I have your sweater?

She breathed in the sweet morning air and smiled, "So what's up Ascot?" she asked cheerily, and he just stared, dumbstruck. She blushed and guessed what he was thinking, "Gomen nasai, I seem weird to you don't I?"

"You seem…happy," he sighed and felt a weight lift from his heart. He wanted her to be happy, after all. All he had ever wanted was for that weight to be lifted from _her_ heart, to see her her old self again. Now it seemed she had finally done that. However it happened didn't matter, though he was curious, all that mattered was that she was back. 

__

'Cause it's cold cold cold

"I am happy," she nodded and laughed. "I feel as if I could fly."

"That's good Umi, I'm glad that you were able to come back to us. Maybe now Hikaru and Fuu will too, then we'll all be one big family again."

"I hope so too," she said softly, and he felt badly that he had brought up the sensitive subject.

__

In my hole hole hole

They laughed and talked through the gardens, helping Ascot and his friends pick fruit that would be needed for the wedding. They didn't talk about the purpose of their chore, only enjoyed the time spent together. Ascot imagined he was in a dream and was sure that he didn't want to wake. Suddenly, he realized that he didn't need to be her lover because being her friend was enough for him. Being close to her and laughing and talking with her, that's all he ever wanted. He was just a little side tracked in missing her and had forgotten the truth of what he thought. 

__

Ratatouille Strychnine

Sometimes she's a friend of mine

"Ascot," Umi called over to him, and he walked up to her.

"Hm…?"

"I want to thank you," she smiled warmly.

"For what?" he asked curiously, wondering why she would need to thank him, if this day wasn't thanks enough, if this second wasn't good enough for a thousand years of questions. 

"For everything, for being the best friend I could ever hope for. For understanding and caring and never stopping caring no matter what I did to myself or to others. I wanted to tell you that one of the only things that got me through those long days on earth was the thought of coming home to Cephiro to know that you had been waiting. To know that you still cared; to know that someone still cared," she looked down. "And I want to say I'm sorry."

__

With a gigantic whirlpool

"Sorry?" now he was thoroughly confused.

"That it didn't go the way you wanted it to," she said softly, and he was blown away.

"What?" he demanded. "It went exactly the way I wanted it to! I couldn't wish for anything more than this!" 

She smiled gently and thanked him. Quickly, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, "You're a real gentleman Ascot, and someday you're going to make someone really happy." 

__

That will blow your mind

He hugged her back, then let go, smiling softly at her, blushing fiercely, "Thanks Umi."

"No, thank you."

__

Hello Mr. Zebra

When they went inside laughing and talking everyone knew that Umi and her feelings were set right. Everyone let out a deep sigh, one Knight down, two to go, unfortunately they wouldn't be as easy.

§§§~~~

Ascot smiled at lunch and knew that he had everything straightened out finally. He didn't love Umi, as a friend, but not as what he used to think. He was able to smile his first real smile in years. That alone was able to make everyone feel much better, happier, lighter.

__

Ran into some confusion with a Mrs. Crocodile

Ascot found Umi basking in the sun outside the palace, looking at the forest, and sat beside her.

"Hey," she smiled and turned back to the view.

"Hey," he smiled back and looked to where she was looking, the sea. 

__

Furry mussels marching on

"So is it because of Clef?" he asked, and she laughed and nodded. "I can't believe you've never known."

"What?" she asked and looked at him.

"Clef has always had a thing for you," Ascot joked, and Umi punched him.

"Why does everyone know this, but no one ever bothered to tell me?" she whined, and he laughed.

"We didn't want to spoil the surprise," he jested, and she glared and stuck out her tongue. 

__

She thinks she's Kaiser Wilhelm

Or a civilized syllabub

"Never thought he'd be the one to say something though; you're both pretty stubborn," he admitted, and she blushed.

"Actually, he wasn't the one to say anything; he did very little saying in the matter as a matter of fact," she grinned at the thought, and he laughed. 

__

To blow your mind

Figure it out

"Well you don't have to worry about anything now then," Ascot looked into her dazzling sapphire eyes. "Because he would go to the ends of the earth for you." 

She blushed and thanked him, "I know that; there's a lot of him in you."

He smiled and thanked her then. 

"Now all I have to worry about is the happiness of the other two," she pouted slightly. "Somehow I think it's all going to come right in the end though, maybe it's the mood, but I think it's something more…"

__

She's a goodtime fella

She's got a little fund to fight for Moneypenny's rights

"I believe that," he seconded, and she laughed. 

"There's no way that good was gifted to me and not to them. They deserve it just as much as anyone, and I believe that their time is swiftly coming."

He smiled at her confidence and that feeling of contentment swept over him. He had thought he would never be content without having her in his arms, but now that it was happening he was happier than ever. 

__

Figure it out

She's a goodtime fella

"Come on, let's go inside," Umi offered, and he nodded and followed her in. They walked down the hall happily when Clef met them; his eyes were somewhat distressed. 

"What's wrong?" Umi asked, and he shook his head. 

"Ferio wants to see you three straight away," he said quietly, and Umi nodded and followed him, talking in hushed voices with him. 

"We'll be fine, nothing we can't handle," he heard her say confidently, while clenching her fists. Her old spirit had returned. 

__

Too bad the burial was premature she said

He smiled and watched them happily.

__

And smiled…


	20. Butterfly

*It's the end of the quarter and I have the day off! HA! So excited! So I was able to _finally_ finish this chapter and update and edit and everything! Who knows, I might even get something else finished today too. Well I'm going to go and try to work on that, and leave you all to read the next chapter. Hope you enjoy ^.^*

Chapter 20: Butterfly

The glass hit the table, and liquid jumped from the top of the cup.

The bartender watched this curious stranger, intrigued, "Think you've had enough?"

He sighed and nodded, not even close to being drunk. Cephiran liquor wasn't enough to get a baby drunk, but it was numbing. He never wanted to feel again. He stood and looked out a window to the glimmering palace as the sun rose. So close, yet so far. And he'd gone all this way for what? Lost dreams.

"Hey buddy, what's eating you?" the elderly bartender asked, and he laughed. 

"I've only lost the love of my life," he answered, "that's all."

The bartender motioned to a waitress who set down her tray and put a hand on his arm, letting her fingers dance on his shoulder, "She obviously didn't love you…"

"How would you know?" he spat and shrugged her off viciously. She was taken back, but her spirit was relentless. 

"Oh come on, no one leaves a big, handsome, soldier…like yourself, for anything less than the Prince of Cephiro," she pouted, touching his insignia of the Noble's military.

He laughed weakly, "She did leave me for the Prince of Cephiro," his gaze never left the palace. 

"Oh that's too bad," the girl offered, "because the Prince has himself a bride. They're to be wed tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he jumped awake and grabbed the girl's shoulders. "You mean they're not already married?"

"No…" she said hesitantly, and his eyes danced wildly, how had he been this blind? This was his chance! He kissed the girl on the cheek and left an ample tip on the bar before running from the pub toward Cephiro, calling, "Arigato!" over his shoulder.

The two just watched him leave, shaking their heads in disbelief.

**__**

Stinkly soul get a little lost in my own

"Prince, there's a messenger here from the Noble's Army," Lantis told Ferio softly as he walked into the throne room.

Ferio's eyes widened then narrowed, "Message from your father expected?" he asked Natsumi shortly, but she shook her head. His heart leapt; he was marrying her! What more did that man want? 

Natsumi looked curious, what was going on here? 

"Well, bring him in," Ferio sighed softly, and Lantis nodded and headed back out. Ferio looked immediately to Clef who shook his head.

"You don't think…" Clef began.

"Clef, bring the Magic Knights in," Ferio stopped him, and Clef nodded and bowed, walking from the room.

The Knights ran to the throne room and looked at Ferio curiously as they were instructed to take positions by his side. Hikaru stood next to Natsumi, Fuu next to Ferio and Umi behind the two.

"What's going on?" Umi whispered to Clef who shook his head.

"Messenger from Natsumi's father," was all he was able to answer.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, and Fuu turned her head down. 

They didn't have long to wait because Lantis escorted a soldier in and stepped away for him. The soldier went down on one knee and bowed his head. 

Natsumi's eyes glazed over and went blank. She couldn't even believe her eyes; she was silent, caught, lost…

The soldier was very handsome, with dirty blond hair that teased his eyes and bright blue eyes that shone with lost mischief. His body was strong from the life he had chosen, but his spirit was light. Those in the room smiled, feeling that they could trust him.

"Onegai, stand," Ferio instructed, and he did so, keeping his head bowed, not meeting anyone's eyes, especially not hers. 

He couldn't believe he had done this. He regretted it now, why hadn't she said anything? His mind raced, and his head filled with unanswered questions. He had surely made a mistake, he should just leave, but the intense gaze of three girls made him stay. The one by the Prince's shoulder had smart, gentle, knowing eyes. She looked lost somehow, torn, but she was once happy. Her golden hair fell down her cheeks, and her emerald eyes were hidden by glasses, but gorgeous all the same. The girl by Natsumi's shoulder was quite the opposite. Her eyes were innocent and light, something good had happened to her recently. Her red hair and eyes signified fiery temper; this must surely be the Fire Knight. The one in between the two seemed on the other side of the spectrum all together, because her eyes were dancing and full of happiness, but narrowed, quick to anger. He wondered just what it was hiding in the Water Knight's eyes. She was extremely beautiful, but he found when he stared too long he was drawn to meet the eyes of a man near her. His powerful blue eyes were daring and challenging as his fingers gripped and turned around a staff- the Master Mage of Cephiro.

"Highnesses," he said hesitantly and made a stiff bow, "Magic Knights, Guru," he addressed them all.

"How did you know us?" Umi demanded, and he smiled slightly.

"It is hard not to notice your presence, your power, Lady Umi, Dragon Tamer," he addressed her with her formal name that she had never known.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked, but Lantis shook his head and told her he'd explain later. 

Eagle burst in and stopped short, "Uh…what'd I miss?" he asked meekly, and everyone sighed heavily.

"Well this man was just going to tell us his message, and his name," Ferio told Eagle who walked over to Caldina and Lafarga to find out what was going on.

"My name is…" he began.

"Murai," Natsumi said quietly, and he met her eyes quickly. She looked away, and his eyes fell down.

Ferio looked from her to him, "You know him?" he asked anxiously. 

"He's a captain, from my father's army," she answered and smiled at Ferio. 

Murai's hands clenched, but he stayed submissive, with his head bowed. 

"Oh, continue," Ferio instructed, and Murai looked at the ground as he spoke.

"I have a message for the Lady Natsumi, from her father," he said softly, and Natsumi gasped. 

They all looked at her, and she felt a little fluttering in her heart; her body became light. 

"Well you can tell us then," Ferio was getting somewhat angry at this man's refusal to release the information. After all, he was the Prince. Was she conspiring against him? A spy? Was his kingdom in danger?

"No, this is best discussed, alone," his voice was low, and Natsumi shook her head. 

"I don't think it is," she said softly, and his eyes snapped up to meet her. They were full of stubbornness. 

**__**

Hey General, need a little love in that hole of yours

"Oh right, stupid me, I'll be going then," he turned and began to walk out to everyone's surprise, and she stopped him.

"No…" she caught herself and winced as he turned back. "Come with me," she stood and walked toward the gardens.

"Are you just going to let her leave?" Clef hissed in Ferio's ear, and he nodded. 

"Yes, I am."

"What are you thinking?" Fuu demanded. "She could ruin everything for you!"

"She already has," he said softly and stood, walking in the other direction. 

**__**

One ways, now, and Saturdays 

And our kittens all wrapped in cement

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi hissed when they were alone in the gardens.

"Glad to see you too," Murai said dryly, and his eyes were betrayed and angry. "You fell in love with the Prince? I'm happy for you."

In a burst of anger she reached out and smacked him. He didn't move, just gritted his teeth and dared the challenge. "I did no such thing, but you're going to ruin everything I have accomplished just by being here!"

"So it's an accomplishment now Natsumi? Sleeping in his bed, being his pet," every word he spoke made them both angrier. "And you're loving every minute of it! Have you given one thought to me since you were gone? I thought we were in love and I come here to find this! Hell, I shouldn't have even come. Well now I know then don't I…I don't have to worry about you," he turned, and tears began to fall from her eyes. 

"It's not like that Murai, and you know it," she whispered softly.

**__**

From cradle to gumdrops

"It isn't?" he spun around violently. "Then why, per say, did it take so long to drag you from his side?"

"Have you ever heard of conspiracy Murai?" she screamed and then lowered her voice. "They think you're a messenger from father. You want me alone; that screams of treason to them." 

"But a simple soldier wouldn't have thought of that?" he said so softly that it could almost be taken as tender. He laughed weakly and turned. "I understand completely." 

**__**

Got me running girl 

As fast as I can

"No you don't, you haven't lived here, seen them. Murai they're not what you would expect," she begged him to understand. "And I think about you all the time and dream about you every night. I just don't understand why you're here."

"I'm here, my Lady Natsumi, for the wedding of course," he said dryly.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm here to see my fiancée be married to another man," he glared viciously. "And redeem myself in your father's eyes."

"That's not true," she begged, and he nodded. 

"It's completely true. I just wanted to say I wish you luck, and all the happiness in the world." 

Her heart began to scream; he hadn't come to see her then?

"You'll make a beautiful Princess," he said gently. "They'll let your brain deteriorate until it's nothing and have you in tighter and tighter corsets. You'll be able to keep up on all the latest fashions," he knew his words were harsh, but he was hurting. He was hurting because of her, and all his thoughts and dreams and hopes had come crashing down upon him.

**__**

And is right Butterfly

They like you better framed and dried?

"Murai don't do this to me, don't reduce me to your twisted views of royalty." 

"Twisted?" he laughed. "From what I just saw they were pretty correct. The pretty Magic Knights all decked out next to their Prince and Princess. I saw their shiny armor, but their eyes have no determination, no Will. Your father should have just attacked; they would have stood no chance."

"Do you want to repeat that?" a voice called from behind them, and they were met with flaming blue eyes. She drew her sword and dared him to challenge her. 

Natsumi gasped and prayed she hadn't heard much. 

He laughed, "I saw your eyes Water Knight, I know your determination. It's the other two I'm surprised about."

She glared and came forward, "Ferio might trust you, but I don't, you don't want to get under my skin while you're here," she warned in a dark force, unsummoning her sword. "Especially since you know her," she scowled at Natsumi then turned from the room.

"Charming," he said dryly. "Are all the Knights like her?"

Natsumi shook her head, "The Wind Knight is very quiet and sad. The Fire Knight is naïve." 

He laughed again and watched Umi leave, making Nastumi glare. He was thinking that she was beautiful, but he couldn't help thinking of the beauty that was next to him. 

"Murai," she didn't want to see him here, angry with her. She should go and tell Ferio, confess everything. She could do that and they could be together. Suddenly the inevitable war donned on her, and she knew she had to stand her ground. "You know I didn't want it to be this way."

"Oh I know," he said quietly, and she smiled, he did understand. "I know perfectly well that you didn't want me to come and mess up your perfect little world. Sorry, I thought that you cared, I thought that we had something. I'll be more careful where I put my feelings next time!" 

"I'm doing this to prevent a war! What is so hard to understand about that?" she demanded hotly, and he shook his head. 

"Nothing," he said softly. "Nothing, but would you just admit the fact you like playing Princess?"

"I'm not playing! This is not a game! Thousands of lives are resting in our hands, and you want to be selfish!"

**__**

Daddy dear if I can kill one man why not two?

He stayed silent, and she guessed that it had finally sunk in when he turned and walked out of the gardens without so much as another word. She sighed heavily and tried to force in the tears as she raised her head and walked out of the gardens. She knew she would have to explain whatever Umi had told Ferio. She just hoped that the Magic Knight of Water hadn't heard that much…

**__**

Well, nurses smile when you got iron veins

He had been given a room in the palace, and now he lie on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She looked so beautiful, and even now he couldn't get her out of his mind. That she was right now, in the presence of the Prince, groveling to him for forgiveness for whatever the Water Knight had said. He could just see that small dainty hand resting on the Prince's, a slight smile, fake tears. He shuddered and turned over violently, trying to wrestle the thoughts out of his head. He slammed open the veranda door and was surprised when there was a light knock on his door. 

He walked back out and threw it open, "What…" he started angrily but found that it was the Magic Knight of Wind. "Can I help you?" he said softly then, bowing slightly. He had surely thought it was going to be Natsumi, trying to further install the reasons for her treachery into his head. All she wanted was the position of power that she was born to take. He had only been a game to her.

**__**

You can't stain their pretty shoes and pom poms

The girl smiled warmly, but it was not warming. He guessed this was because he was upset, but also because the smile was only half-hearted. 

"I was going to ask you the same question," Fuu said quietly, turning her eyes to the floor. 

He stared at this girl who was so obviously in pain and couldn't help but wonder why. In a sudden burst of anger he remembered that it was the Magic Knights that were partly responsible for his separation from the girl he loved and felt like screaming at her, 'You could go home, or better yet, die,' but found that he could do no such thing. She was too quiet, too saddened. 

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, and she smiled again and shook her blonde head.

"I'm supposed to see if there's anything you'll be needing."

**__**

And cherry blondes

He sighed and shook his head, then as she was about to leave called to her back from the veranda, "Got you dressed up nice and doing servants work huh?" 

She turned and her eyes were angry as she walked briskly onto the veranda and demanded, "Excuse me?"

"Well, look at you, all decked out in armor and jewels, with your eyes the saddest I've seen since I last looked in the mirror. They have you posing as a Magic Knight and you're running errands for a lowly messenger?" 

Fuu's eyes turned deadly with rage as she began to spit a series of harsh words at him. She was amazed she was able to string together into sentences, "For your information I _am_ a Magic Knight, and I was only trying to help the Prince and his fiancée out while they were sorting out last minute plans. I certainly don't have to be respectable as a host of you and ask how you are, but I did. Now I'm beginning to regret it." 

"A host?" he raised his eyebrows in false cheeriness. "How are you a host prey tell?" 

"Without us this castle wouldn't exist, Ferio knows that and respects that. This castle is as much ours as it is his," she replied curtly, and he laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"Poor naïve Wind Knight," he looked out at the evening stars and could feel her eyes on him but wouldn't turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she forced him to expel his answer.

"Your dear Prince Ferio cares only for himself, isn't it obvious? He keeps those who could threaten his survival and his place of power just where he wants them. He keeps you three deadly girls, who could easily destroy him, by his side. He lets you go about your ways and has you tricked into believing he cares for you more than himself. And this deal with his Nobles, he did it to save his own skin."

"He did it to save his people!" Fuu didn't want to hear his words anymore. That couldn't be true?

Again, he had that same bitter laugh, "That may be what he told you, but I know better. No matter, he gets pleasure from the general's daughter, and so my mouth is sealed."

"Well if that is so than why are you still talking?" she demanded hotly.

"Because you seem like a smart girl, and I want you to realize this. I want you all to realize this. Maybe you'll be wiser in the future, maybe you'll be able to see what your Prince is really like," he turned his back from her.

"This is treason!" she shouted, but he shook his head.

"I would never hurt him," he said softly she barely caught it.

Fuu shook her head and walked out; she couldn't bear to hear another word. Ferio wasn't like that, she knew him, and he loved her, didn't he? But all those words rang in her head. What if what Murai said was true? What if he did only befriend the Knights to keep himself safe?

**__**

And their kittens still wrapped in cement

And if that was true, should they still be loyal to him? What if they were to leave and join the other side? She scolded herself for thinking it. 

**__**

From God's saviors to gundrops

Murai looked to the sky and opened the door when Natsumi knocked, well past the time when everyone had retired. He knew she would seek him when they had all gone to bed and chances of being caught were slim to none. 

He turned his head from her and didn't want to speak, but she forced words from his throat. 

"Do you still love me?" she demanded immediately without so much as a welcome. She pushed her way into his room, and he stared at her as he closed the door with a sarcastic smile.

"Hello to you too," he muttered, but when he looked in her eyes he saw they demanded an answer. "Yes," he shook his head for betraying himself and looked down. "But I can't help that, as much as I'd like to," he added with a sting of venom.

**__**

Got me running girl as fast as I can

She ran to him and threw herself against his chest. Before he could say a word or think, her lips were pressed against his, demanding and hungry. He realized in a fit of anger and love that he didn't want to deny himself anymore. He couldn't push her away as much as he wanted, and he found that his arms wound around her waist, his fingers dug into her back. They intertwined into her light brown hair and when they broke away she was sobbing uncontrollably over his shoulder as he held her, confused. He gently ran his hands over her hair and whispered words of comfort to her. He kissed the top of her head softly and wondered what had just happened.

"Murai," she whispered into his neck and her breath was hot and humid on his neck, making a smile creep across his lips, and his body tremble in pleasure. "I love you, I've never stopped loving you. I don't want to pretend anymore."

"Sh…" he said softly, stroking her long brown hair, "you don't have to pretend anymore. I'm sorry I was so cruel. I just hate to be without you."

"Pretend none of this is happening and let's just be together."

A lump grew in his throat, and he shook his head. "I don't think that will be good for either of us."

"I don't care," she seized his lips in hers and fell backwards on the bed, pulling him on top of her. He showered her face with kisses and knew he couldn't stop this when she was in his grasps.

**__**

And is right, Butterfly

They like you better framed and dried?

She fell asleep in his arms and was able to sleep soundly for the first time since she had come to the palace.

She had no idea that there was someone in the palace at that very moment, waiting for her to slip up. She wasn't aware of the secrets the Magic Knight of Water carried with her to the Prince. She wasn't aware of anything except that she was together with the man she loved, fast in his arms, with him still loving her.

**__**

I've got a pretty garden 

A pretty pretty garden yes…

__


	21. Mary

*I think this may be one of the longest chapters yet. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Hope you enjoy! It's not as mushy as the last one, don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing either. Oh well *shrugs* Well, in case you were wondering, this story has three chapters left in it after this one. Then it'll be over, and I can finally post my new story ah! I'm so excited to reveal it! ^.^*

Chapter 21: Mary

Fuu was awake early. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore as she walked around the palace aimlessly, having no destination. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She wanted to be happy, wanted to feel. The years were taking their toll on her, and she was still young. She could feel her body stretching itself to the limit, feel the wear of time, and it bothered her.

Why should she, a young, smart girl, in her prime, waste her life? But when she tried to look at someone else seriously, his face came into view and she was forced to remember. 

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru called and ran to catch up with her friend. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Gomen Hikaru-san," Fuu said softly, and Hikaru shook her head and put her arm around Fuu's. 

Fuu smiled slightly as Hikaru began to drag her back to the palace. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Hikaru answered. "Presea-chan just told us she wants us all inside."

"Which us?" Fuu asked.

"The three of us," Hikaru answered.

"Mysterious," Fuu pondered, and Hikaru shook her head sadly, so that Fuu wondered how much Hikaru really did know.

**__**

Everybody wants something from you

She woke next to her lover who was still sound asleep and sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him. She was going to fall back into her blissful sleep, but something in the room made her stir and start to stretch. When she opened her eyes and blinked in the sun she screamed and pulled the covers to her naked body. Sitting in a chair by her bed, relaxed, with a smug expression on his face, was Ferio. 

Natsumi's screaming caused Murai to stir and sit up as well. When he saw what his lover had been so vocal about he was only able to mutter, "Shit."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Ferio said softly, maliciously, as he sat forward in the chair. His hands were leaning on his knees, and his fingertips were drumming over one another. The cruel smirk never left his face.

"Ferio," Natsumi whispered softly and tried to find words, but didn't know what she could say. She was supposed to be marrying him this afternoon! What was she going to do?

"It seems Umi was correct in her assumptions," he laughed a sick, fake laugh, that made Murai wince and turn. He felt something dark and angry in Ferio that scared him. 

"Umi," Natsumi hissed, and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, but don't think you'll be able to touch her, not now," Ferio shook his head and smiled, then turned his vicious golden eyes back on the two. "Now it seems, that I am in need of several things."

"I can explain…" Natsumi began, though they all knew she couldn't.

"And indeed you will," Ferio interrupted her and sat back in the chair and put his feet up on the footrest. "Indeed you will. So let's hear it; tell me where you met, how you met, how long you've known one another. Certainly you didn't meet him only yesterday, so tell me. I want to know _everything_." 

**__**

Everybody wants a piece of Mary

So Natsumi went through everything, and Murai just watched as she answered the Prince's questions, all the while that sick smile grew on Ferio's face. Murai feared for himself and his lover; that wasn't the way the Prince of Cephiro should look. 

"It seems then, that we have a lot to blame on your father Natsumi," he said quietly when she finished, and she nodded, ashamed. 

They were quiet for a long while until Ferio started again, "Now I want you to do something for me."

**__**

Lush valley all dressed in green

Just ripe for the picking

"What's going on Presea-san?" Fuu asked, finding herself in Presea's room. Umi showed up a few moments later, yawning. 

"Why did you wake me up so early?" she whined, and Presea laughed softly and turned her eyes from Fuu.

"You have to start getting ready," she said softly, and Hikaru and Umi turned their heads away, as Fuu nodded, trying to accept it.

"Fuu-chan," Hikaru put her hand on Fuu's shoulder, and Fuu smiled weakly at her.

"Hai?" Fuu's stare was blank; it was as if she was looking right through Hikaru. This made them all shudder.

"Ar…are you going to be-be okay?" Hikaru stumbled.

"Why yes," Fuu answered, sounding puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Umi threw her head around violently, wincing. 'Come on Ferio, you've got to be able to do something,' she thought to herself. 'Whatever it is you better do it fast.' 

**__**

God I want to get you out of here

"There are two ways we can go about this," Ferio began, and Natsumi winced. "We can either go on with the wedding and pretend this never happened," her eyes brightened, but when he added, "or we can call off the wedding all together," she knew it wouldn't be that easy. 

**__**

You can ride in a pink Mustang

"As Magic Knights, you're expected to be very noticeable in the ceremonies," Presea said softly, and Fuu's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't do it! I won't go!"

They just stared at her, surprised at her volatile outburst. 

**__**

When I think of what we've done to you

"Fuu, you've got to be strong," Presea said softly and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I know that's a lot to ask, but for this one day you have to be strong. The Nobles must not know of what happened between you and Ferio. But if you keep those memories alive in your heart you'll have a love that never dies."

"No," Fuu whispered, shuddering, as tears began to cascade down her face. "He does love me! He does! He doesn't just want me for my power as a Magic Knight!"

"Of course he loves you Fuu," Umi came toward her friend, but Fuu wasn't there.

"Maybe he does just want the power, the protection," she fell to the floor, her eyes still blank. "If that's so what will I do? What if he loves Natsumi? It's all a dream, everything…"

"Fuu!" Umi screamed and shook her.

Her inane mumbling was so low now that no one heard what she said.

**__**

Mary can you hear me?

"Fuu-chan," by this time Hikaru was sobbing, and Presea was panicking. Umi closed her eyes and asked for forgiveness as she reached out and smacked Fuu as hard as she could across the face. Fuu's eyes regained their normal composure, and she looked dazed.

"Nani?" she looked around, and everyone sighed heavily as Umi hugged her and apologized. 

**__**

Growing up isn't always fun

"Ferio, you can't cancel the wedding. There will be a war!" Natsumi screamed. "I'm sorry about Murai, you can't Ferio, you just can't." 

Murai glowered and turned his head. 

Ferio laughed softly, "All this time I just thought you were another pretty Noble playing daddy's little girl in the court, when you are actually a person in love," he shook his head and grew more solemn. "See Natsumi, I know something about love."

She began to cry, "Ferio I'm sorry that I didn't obey you, please don't wage war on my father. I love him because he is my father, but I love the soldiers as well. They were my friends, my mentors growing up. I don't want to see them hurt. The Magic Knights would kill them all Ferio! Please don't," she was groveling, and it made Murai sick. 

"I will not live a lie Natsumi, no more. I was able to handle it when I thought that the woman I loved would be content, but I know she won't be." 

"Gomen nasai Ferio, I can be happy, I can try, at least…" 

"I'll be back in a few minutes after I talk to Clef, be dressed and ready to present yourselves to the mercy of the Magic Knights of Cephiro," he stood and walked out of the room, his cape swooshing behind him.

**__**

They tore your dress and stole your ribbons

Natsumi stood and Willed herself a dress of pure white with gold and silver trim that wound its way around the flourishes and heavy sleeves of the dress. She dressed quickly and turned back to Murai who already was in his uniform. She raised her head and smiled weakly at him, smoothing her hand over the symbol of her father's army. "You loved it," she said softly and kissed the symbol, then looked back into his eyes when he pulled her chin up to meet them. 

"I loved you more."

She met his lips, and tears began to fall down her cheeks, "He's merciful, that's why he's giving us to the Magic Knights. Umi will want to see me dead, and I'm afraid the other two won't object. Murai I'm scared," she buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his strong arms around her. 

"I am too, but I know that I will fight for you with every last breath." 

"And I for you…"

**__**

They see you cry

They lick their lips

Ascot burst into Presea's room at full-out run. They stared at him with terror-stricken eyes as he delivered Clef's urgent message, panting as he did.

"Ferio demands your presence; he's gone mad!" Ascot shouted, and Fuu's eyes widened, as Umi tried to calm him and get him to explain.

"What happened Ascot?" Umi asked slowly, and he took her shoulders and shook his head.

"Ferio is going to call off the wedding, the Nobles are all arriving to see the marriage. They're wondering what the commotion is, and Ferio just smiles wickedly and tells them they'll be getting real entertainment."

"He's doing what?" Fuu screamed and shook her head. "No Ascot he can't!"

"Fuu-chan," Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed her away.

"He can't! There will be war! Why would he do that?" she demanded. 

"Fuu stop!" Umi shouted, trying to regain the peace. "Where are they?" she turned back to Ascot.

"In the throne room, quickly, armor is necessary. If there is war maybe we can intimidate them with you three," he answered swiftly, and all three nodded and summoned armor, and noticed it had evolved to its final stage. There was something heavy in the palace. 

They took off at a sprint toward the throne room, never looking back.

**__**

Well butterflies don't belong in nets

They flew into the throne room and stopped at a halt just inside the door. Ferio was sitting on his throne; Clef was standing beside him, shaking his head and talking in a hushed voice. A group of Nobles were surrounding them, one demanding man, and a few other men of stature. 

When the doors flung open with a crash, everyone turned and looked at the girls that stood in the doorway. Umi was in the lead, and her eyes were questioning when Clef met them. He quickly turned his eyes and shook his head again, looking down at Ferio. Her brows creased, and she tried to understand.

"Ferio, what is the meaning of this?" Fuu demanded, and her voice was commanding and powerful. She seemed to have stepped up now that she was in the presence of the enemy, because that's obviously who they were.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this Ferio?" the man in the center of the Nobles stepped forward, passion in his voice. The Knights could easily understand why people would follow someone with his presence. He was as tall as Clef, with dark brown hair and eyes. He had a long slender nose that was dainty, and his fingers were long and nimble as they aided his speech. His hands were milky and smooth; he had never physically worked in his entire life. 

"You'll see," his eyes glinted maliciously, and they all guessed that he had gone mad. His eyes lingered on Fuu, who turned away and wouldn't meet his eyes. 

**__**

Mary can you hear me?

Mary you're bleeding

"Just remember that whatever you have to do to survive in there, I'll always love you," Murai said softly and kissed her gently one more time before they took hands and walked toward the throne room.

**__**

Mary don't be afraid

"Magic Knights," Clef opened a hand to them, and they took positions around the Prince. Fuu was on his left, Hikaru on his right, and Umi stood next to Clef behind him. 

The three lifted their chins and waited for whatever was going to happen. They braced themselves and watched the doors intently.

**__**

We're just waking up

"Where is my daughter Ferio?" the man demanded, and everything fell in place for the three.

"I believe she's on her way. She wouldn't want to miss this for the world," he answered calmly, and Fuu could sense something strange in the air. 

"Ferio, what's going on?" she whispered in his ear, and he smiled at her breath on his neck. 

He shook his head and wouldn't answer her.

"Ferio if you endanger them…" she started, and he turned and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"Fuu I don't care about anyone but you right now, I'm only worried about us," he said so low that only the other Knights and Clef was able to catch it. 

"You're crazy," she stood straight, and he turned his head.

"Maybe your beauty has driven me to insanity," he mumbled, and she couldn't help but let her heart jump.

**__**

And I hear help is on the way

Natsumi began to tremble when they approached the doors that were looming and closed. "I can't do it," she whispered and bent over, as if she was going to be sick. Murai held her hands and kept her from passing out completely. 

"You have to Natsumi, you have to, for the safety of Cephiro," he kissed the top of her head and helped her to stand. She nodded slowly and pulled up her chin, trying to be strong, and he gave her a quick hug before straightening himself and heading toward the looming doors. "I love you, Princess or exile." 

She laughed and tried not to cry at the word, because where would they go? 

**__**

Mary can you hear me?

Mary, like Jimmy said,

Mary don't be afraid

"Clef I don't understand," Umi whispered under her breath.

"Nor do I," he answered softly. 

The room was eerily silent, as if everyone was waiting for the entertainment to arrive. It was the silence that was in a theatre before the play began, just when the lights dimmed. It was the same strange silence that engulfed the crowd when they realized the play was a twisted tragedy. No one moved; no one spoke, the world seemed silent. There was no way to imagine that there was movement outside of the palace, for the fate of Cephiro lie in. 

Fuu closed her eyes and heard her name on the wind, carried by a thousand voices. It was the plea from the people of Cephiro. It was the plea for peace and happiness, and she tried to stop the noise, but they were crying. There were children in the night that were crying as soldiers burned their village. There were women screaming and men that fought with rakes against soldiers with swords. The world was ablaze, and she was the one who had caused it, because she dared to love someone who was not hers, but Cephiro's. 

**__**

"Cause even the wind

Even the wind cries your name"

The room exploded when those in the room took a sharp intake of breath as the beautiful future Princess cloaked in white and silver entered with the soldier by her side. Both stood tall and proud, much more confident in looks than feelings. They walked straight to their Prince, and Natsumi curtseyed low to the ground, staying there as was custom when entering a plea. Murai bowed and didn't stand again until Ferio instructed it. Natsumi stood as well, and tried not to look into her father's enraged eyes. 

**__**

Everybody wants you sweetheart

"Murai," the word escaped the throats of the Nobles that were in the room, and Natsumi closed her eyes heavily when she heard her father's booming voice above the others who had broken out in a whirlwind of conversation.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed. 

"Father," Natsumi curtseyed low to the ground and stood again, looking her father in the eyes. 

"You had better have a good explanation for this," the warning in his voice made Murai's hands clench.

"Oh she does," Ferio began to answer for her. "I've heard it. Her explanation seems to be pinned to her power-hungry father."

Her father's eyes flared in anger and turned from Ferio toward his daughter, full-force. 

**__**

Everybody got a dream of glory

In three steps he had reached his daughter, and his blow hit hard. She fell to the floor, clutching her face. He raised his hand once more, but Murai's stopped it. He held him back easily; he had not been pampered his whole life. 

"I would advise you let me go boy," his voice was malicious as Murai loosened his grip, and he ripped away. He stopped and stared down at his daughter who was weeping on the ground. "I gave you the opportunity for you to have everything. And what did you do? You turned around and threw it away on a soldier! How many others have there been Natsumi? You whore," he turned his head away from her, and her sobs increased, as Murai bent down and tried to look at her injury, but she only pushed him away. He stared at her in worry, but didn't advance again.

**__**

Las Vegas got a pinup girl

"You cared nothing for my happiness father!" she screamed and stood again, staring into his enraged brown eyes, her own light eyes deadly. "You cared only for wealth and power! You sold your only daughter to a man who didn't even know me! And for what? Have you accomplished anything with me sitting in here playing Princess? I was trying to save your soldiers! You care nothing for anyone but yourself! I'm ashamed to call you father!" 

**__**

They got her armed as they buy and sell her

Until this the Magic Knights had been shocked silent, but when Natsumi's father raised his hand once more they all drew their swords and stepped forward. When they realized what they had done they were almost as shocked as everyone else in the room, but they stood their ground despite. They had to, she was a citizen of Cephiro, and they vowed to protect the people. 

Murai's eyes widened when he saw them trying to protect her, and he realized that maybe he had been wrong about them. 

**__**

Rivers of milk running dry

"Both of you calm yourselves," Ferio ordered harshly, "or I'll have the Knights end all this." 

Fuu spun her head and glared at him. Was he exerting power over them? 

She let it go…for now. 

"But you see," Ferio began again when everyone had calmed down a bit, "this has to be resolved, and I see two ways of doing that."

Umi closed her eyes and tried to think of the different ways this could end; none of them were good in her eyes. The malice Ferio was displaying was too much. 

'Celes give me strength,' she thought to herself.

'Rayearth give me strength,' Hikaru was thinking at the same moment.

'Windam give me strength,' Fuu ended the triangle, and the three girls were engulfed in a blur of blue, red and green light. Everyone in the room stepped back as their hair whipped about them and surrounded their bodies. 

Umi heard the waves and Hikaru heard the crackling of the fire; Fuu heard the wind whipping past her ears and then it was over, and their armor had gone back to its original state. 

The Nobles in the room were shuddering with the power, but the three girls were oblivious to it all.

'The trouble has passed,' Umi thought to herself, and she realized that Fuu and Hikaru could hear her thoughts.

'It has,' Hikaru answered, and she smiled contentedly. 

'Not for all,' Fuu added meekly, and they looked at the girl who had tears in her eyes; tears that would never fall.

**__**

Can't you hear the dolphins crying?

"As I was saying," Ferio began again once the shock had passed for everyone. "Two ways this can be ended. We can let the wedding continue and have the country live a lie about the happiness of its rulers, or we can call the wedding off and let bygones be bygones."

Natsumi's father was deadly silent, "It's better for the country and my daughter to live a lie than for you to rule," his voice was a soft hiss.

"He'll rule either way!" Umi screamed and stepped forward. She would end this…for Fuu.

"Umi-san, let it go," Fuu instructed softly. "It's not worth it."

"It is worth it! I won't let it go!" Umi shouted back and stepped to Natsumi's father; her fingers wound tightly around her sword. "I like you even less than I like your daughter, and I see the selfishness in your black heart. You would rather see your whole army die to save your own skin. You would see your daughter die for your life to be spared, at least she cares enough about her people, if not those of us who come from a distant realm. I would suggest, _sir_, that you rethink your last words." 

He stood straighter and glowered at Umi, challenging her, "I'm not afraid of you; you are no better than a barmaid, only you're dressed better. I will not back down to you."

In the next instant he found himself on the ground, the Master Mage was staring at him from above. "But dare you say that to me? Are you unafraid of me?"

He stayed silent as he pulled himself from the ground, glowering fiercely. 

Clef put a hand on Umi's shoulder and asked if she was okay. She nodded and never took her eyes from the Noble who glared at her. He turned back to the other Nobles in the room, "These Knights will be the death of us all! They've even corrupted the mind of the Master Mage!"

"The only one that's been corrupted is you father!" Natsumi screamed, and he spun on his heels to look at her.

**__**

What do we do when our babies scream?

"Shut up Natsumi!"

**__**

Fill their mouths with some acid rain

"Enough!" Ferio's powerful voiced echoed around the hall, and everyone was hushed. "This can all be ended very easily. Sir, I do believe, if only for your self-love, you seriously consider removing your troops. If not I'll have to ask the Water Knight to take action against you, because I know she'd like to." 

Everyone was dead silent as he stood there, pondering, "Of course, Your Highness," he said softly after a moment.

"As for you," Ferio turned his eyes on Natsumi, and she shuddered under his gaze. "Finding you in another man's bed was quite a surprise to me, a most convenient one to say the least. For your punishment you will see the Wind Knight, because she is the one who was affected most deeply."

Fuu's eyes widened as she turned to Ferio who smiled softly at her. Did this mean they could finally be together?

**__**

Mary, can you hear me?

Natsumi looked at Fuu with wide, terrified eyes, "Wind Knight," she curtseyed and stayed low to the ground. "What will you have for me?"

"Uh…" Fuu stammered. "I don't really think that's what I should…I mean…Ferio, shouldn't you handle this?"

"My punishment would only benefit me; yours would benefit you which is greatly more important to me," and there it was. Ferio had finally made a formal statement of his love for her, and everyone gasped.

Natsumi's eyes narrowed and swung to Ferio as everything he had said and done began to make sense. Ferio smirked and nodded as Fuu just drank everything in.

"Lady Natsumi," Fuu said softly, and everyone looked to hear her judgment, "I came here with no knowledge of you, and obviously you had none of me. My hate for you was strong because in my absence you had stolen the man I loved, seemingly for your personal gain."

Natsumi lowered her head and waited for the Wind Knight's vengeance.

**__**

Mary you're bleeding

"But," Fuu smiled warmly, "upon seeing you here and hearing your story, I believe my first judgments were horribly misplaced. You were only doing your duty to protect the country you loved, as Ferio and I were. You only fell into love's snare, as Ferio and I did," she grinned and blushed when Ferio grinned mischievously back. "Only, you were caught."

**__**

Mary don't be afraid 

"Therefore, I only ask you to be happy with the one you love, and extend an invitation for you to stay here for as long as you wish. To stay permanently if you wish."

**__**

We're just waking up

"That's absurd! I'll have my army here so fast your Magic Knights won't even be able to draw their swords," Natsumi's father stepped forward. In an instant, the three Knights _had_ drawn their swords and were surrounding him.

"Lantis, escort him to a room, see that he stays there," Ferio ordered, and Lantis bowed and stepped beside Hikaru.

Natsumi's father drew his sword and struck out at Hikaru, but his sword met Lantis' first. He spun away and met the blade of the Water Knight, who was more skilled with a sword than anyone in Cephiro. She seemingly danced around him as she made mocking, playful stabs and slashes, which he would start to parry, but they were so light she would, quick as lightning, be on his other side. Her blade moved so fast that no one ever even saw it until she made one graceful move, and his sword flew from his hands.

He was panting heavily when he looked into the murky blue depths that were the Water Knight's eyes. She wasn't even breathing heavily, and he saw the true strength of the Magic Knights. "I suggest that you make this easier on everyone or I will not hesitate to run you through," she whispered vehemently.

He bowed, trembling, "As you wish."

When Lantis led him out, Fuu called on Murai, "You're the new General of the Nobles' Army. Being so, I'll have to keep you close, since the Prince needs the people of power within his grasps," she winked as he nodded, dumbstruck.

"O-of course," he stammered, and Natsumi hit him slightly and made a gesture with her eyes, which made him bow and thank Fuu properly. 

"It was the least I could do, after all, your coming did save my life."

**__**

And I hear help is on the way

"Clef, you can handle everything from here," Ferio gave control to Clef, who bowed and nodded. 

Ferio walked from his throne and approached the Wind Knight who was shaking in anticipation. He took her in his arms in one quick movement and kissed her passionately. She had been waiting for this kiss, and she fell into his arms, melting like butter in his warmth. She laughed when he pulled away, and a few tears streamed down her cheeks. He swiped them away and kissed her quickly. She put her head on his shoulder and fumbled as she kissed his neck. He stroked her long golden hair, and a few tears ran down his cheeks as well. 

"Fuu-chan," he kissed the top of her head and let go of her hands. He bent down on one knee in front of her, and she stared with wide, surprised eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Hikaru's jaw dropped, and Umi grinned and smacked Hikaru, who clamped her teeth together, but the surprise stayed in her eyes. 

Fuu was completely silent. 'This isn't happening,' the rational part of her mind was telling her. 'Yes it is!' her heart was screaming.

"Fuu-chan?" Ferio's words were hoarse, barely a whisper.

**__**

Mary, can you hear me?

'Say something!' her heart screamed. "I…" she fumbled.

"Don't say no," he whispered softly, and she shook her head. 

"I would never say no! Of course I'll marry you Ferio."

He sighed heavily and slipped a ring onto her finger, standing again and kissing her deeply. She smiled when he pulled away once more.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said softly.

"I thought you'd never answer," he joked and had to wipe to tears away from her cheeks again. 

**__**

Mary, like Jimmy said

"Well, we have everything for a wedding ready…" Presea hinted, and Fuu and Ferio turned to look at her. "It would be such a waste…"

Ferio looked at Fuu, who stared, shocked, and then nodded numbly. 

"Great!" Umi and Hikaru squealed excitedly. 

Fuu began to tremble, she couldn't believe this, everything was happening so quickly.

"Fuu-chan, you don't have to, if you don't want to…" Ferio started.

She put a finger to his lips and shook her head, "It's perfect, everything I've ever dreamt of." 

He grinned and kissed her finger gently. She laughed and pulled away from him. "I should go get ready…"

He nodded and wouldn't let go of her until he could no longer hold on. "Ashiteru Fuu-chan."

"Ashiteru Ferio," she giggled and walked off with Umi, Hikaru, Presea and Caldina, talking excitedly.

**__**

Mary, don't be afraid

The aisle was white silk as she slowly walked through the blooming gardens, full of huge flowers of all colors. The fountain was pouring over, and Ferio was standing nervously by it, Clef and Lantis beside him. A local preacher was standing in front of Ferio as Umi and Hikaru walked in. 

Umi's dress was blue and fell to her knees, her hair was up, and a few curls spiraled down her cheeks. Hikaru's dress was similar only red, and her hair was crimped as it fell down her shoulders. Both girls looked stunning, but when Fuu walked in, Ferio was convinced she stole the show. Her face was alight with delight, and her dress was long and white, but body fitting. It fell to her knees and had a small transparent train. It was silken to touch, but for the top where there were a few embroidered roses. Her hair was down, but a small circlet of white flowers was over her head, with a short, transparent veil that fell behind her back. 

Everyone stood as she walked down the aisle, and she smiled and tried not to feel sick. Every worry was gone though when she looked down at Ferio who was stunned still with her beauty. She smiled at him, and his heart melted as it did when he saw her for the first time.

**__**

'Cause even the Wind

"And in the name of the Mother of Cephiro will you swear to protect one another as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Fuu responded softly.

"With all my heart," Ferio chorused. 

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you Prince and Princess of Cephiro, man and wife," he finished. "You may kiss your bride."

Ferio reached in and kissed Fuu lightly, then more passionately as everyone clapped. They pulled away, and took hands as people threw flowers and cheered for their new Prince and Princess.

**__**

Even the Wind cries your name…


	22. Merman

*So this is the second to last chapter, I hope that it was worth the wait, but I really don't think it is. I'm sorry it couldn't have been better, but I've been fried with finals the last three days and besides I don't really do well writing about Lantis and Hikaru. Anyway, one more chapter and that'll be a wrap. Stay tuned for my new summer story Legend of the Swords. It's got some odd couplings for all of you who weren't pleased with this one; you'll just have to wait though before I reveal them. It'll be much more action filled too, with a cool new plot. I'm so excited about this one! Anyway, I'll have the last chapter up on this and be finishing Always With Me shortly, oh and plus I'm going to get back to work on What if Things Weren't the Same? As well. Lots to do, I'm going to take advantage of my half day. Read and Review. Ja ne!*

Chapter 22: Merman

Hikaru smiled warmly, but when she looked around she caught Lantis' secretive eyes staring into Eagle's soul. There was anger there, but worry, then jealousy, but an intense love and friendship. She tried to piece it all together, what Eagle had said to her, and the way Lantis was looking at him, but none of it made sense. Her head began to hurt, and she found herself wishing the ceremony and celebrations would be over.

Everyone noticed her growing distress and wondered over it. Only a few people in the room understood when she ran with her head in her hands from the banquet hall.

Umi was going to go after her, but she saw Lantis go and quickly decided to stay with Fuu and celebrate. She walked back to Clef, frowning and shaking her head gently.

__

Go to bed

"Hikaru," his voice was gruff and formal. He could hear her crying, but she wouldn't open the door for him…just like she wouldn't open her heart for him, at least, not in the way he wanted. "Hikaru, onegai, open up," his voice softened, and she slowly padded to the door. He heard her bare feet against the smooth floor, and his stomach clenched as he waited for her to open up for him.

The door opened only a crack, and he saw one red eye staring out at him, "Lantis?" her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Yeah," he said quietly, and she opened the door and let him in. He walked around the room and was silent before he began. 

"When my brother was killed…" 

Hikaru threw her head down, and he watched as her fingers clenched. 

"I thought I would hate the Magic Knights forever. I thought that I would live in that regret and anger, and then, something happened…" his voice grew soft as he let a few fingers reach under her chin and pull her dazzling red eyes up to meet his. "Then I met a girl, who was unlike any other girl I'd ever known. I met a girl with strength and a fire that couldn't be put out by anything, not even by the tragedy that faced a land she had so obviously fallen in love with. I met a Magic Knight whose Will was stronger than anyone's was and whose heart was stronger yet. I met you Hikaru, I met the Magic Knight of Fire, and you changed all my views on life." 

__

The Priests are dead

She smiled softly and started to put her head down, but he kept his grip on her chin and forced her to dive into those murky blue depths that were so hard to understand. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity and didn't want to leave them because she hadn't found what she was searching for. She found more confusion. Just what was it she saw contained in those sharp planets of blue?

__

Now no one can call you bad

"Maybe I should let you have your rest, I just wanted to say that, no matter what happens, no matter what your decision is, I've always believed in you and respected you. Whatever you decide will make my respect for you stronger," he released her, but she chose to stay staring into his eyes. What was he saying? What decision did she still have yet to make?

__

Go to bed

She sat up for a long time, just listening to the sounds outside and wondering what was happening in her life. She had spent so much time worrying about the other two that she had forgotten to worry about herself and the people she loved. Now that she didn't have to worry about her best friends she began to reflect on herself and the feelings she had been trying so desperately to hide and bury away. She wasn't sure what it was; she didn't know what to do or what was happening, so she decided she would go to the only person she thought she could. She went to look for Umi. 

On her way to Umi's room she passed the gardens and caught a glimpse of golden hair, and she thought she saw a glint of something crystal on his cheek. "Ea…" she started, but saw his facial expressions as he looked into a fire flower and decided that maybe it would be best to work out her feelings first and then involve Eagle. That made her stomach jump and a stirring occur in her heart. Her feelings had something to do with Eagle then…and…Lantis…

__

The Priests are dead

"Umi-chan," she said quietly and knocked softly on Umi's door. 

"Hikaru?" Umi opened her door and let the girl in. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, did I wake you? If this is a bad time I'll leave…" she started to walk to the door, but Umi caught her shoulders and dragged her back into the room. She pushed her onto the bed and gave her a look, raising her brows.

"Talk."

"I…um…well…I'm not sure where to start…" Hikaru stuttered and rubbed her arms while she looked to the floor, moving her bare toes. 

"Start at the beginning Hikaru," Umi smiled down at her and said this more gently as she sat next to her on the bed, and Hikaru did begin. She began from Eagle's last return and what he said, to what had just taken place in her room with Lantis. Once she started she told Umi everything, and what she said amazed her. She didn't realize that she had felt this intensely and when it was all out she began to cry. 

Umi wrapped her arms around her friend and waited for her to be still. "You understand now Hikaru? You're just seeing what we've seen all these years. Lantis and Eagle, they both love you, very dearly. I know it's hard Hikaru, but you will eventually have to choose."

"How am I to choose?" Hikaru cried. "If I choose Eagle, Lantis will be hurt, but if I choose Lantis, Eagle will leave forever! I love them both too much to choose between them!"

"You have to Hikaru, because your heart tells you which one you really want to be close to you. Think about it, and Hikaru…whatever choice you make the other will understand. They love you, and they love each other; they will understand," Umi released Hikaru and Hikaru nodded and gave her one more quick hug of thanks before leaving the room with Umi shaking her head gently and wishing she could do more. But this wasn't hers to deal with, this was Hikaru's decision, and she couldn't fix or help ease the pain it would cause in any way. 

__

Finally you're on peppermint land

It was early when Eagle came down for breakfast that morning, only Hikaru and Clef were awake, and Clef immediately found that he had something better to do and left the room, leaving the two alone. Eagle looked at him curiously and shook his head, muttering, "Sheesh," under his breath. 

Hikaru smiled, but her appearance was ragged. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was unkempt. Her normal smile wasn't as strong as it should have been, and Eagle tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru shook her head and waved it off, "What are we going to do today?" she asked instead.

"Don't you remember Hikaru?" Eagle looked hurt.

"Remember what?" Hikaru asked in her chipper voice, but it was missing the song it normally contained.

"I'm leaving today," Eagle urged gently. 

__

He's a Merman

"What?" Hikaru's eyes dropped, and she looked at the floor. "You're not…I didn't think you were serious…why would you…I mean…why do you have to leave Eagle?"

"My duty was to see the happiness of the Magic Knights, and that has been accomplished. I need open skies again, to clear my head and my heart."

Hikaru's heart sank. He needed to see the happiness of the Magic Knights? She wasn't happy was she? But he was leaving despite! He didn't care, did he? He didn't need her; Umi was lying. He didn't love her. 

__

He doesn't need your voice

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Lantis asked as he walked onto the conversation. When his eyes strayed to her partner he looked down and nodded. "Oh…" he began to walk from the room, but Eagle called him back and urged him to stay. 

"We haven't been together in so long, I'd like to spend at least a couple hours together…" Eagle smiled gently at Hikaru. "But first I have to talk to Lantis alone, and then the three of us will spend the rest of the morning together, is that okay with you?"

"Of-of course," Hikaru nodded numbly as Lantis and Eagle walked out of the room. She fell onto a chair and put her head in her hands, sighing heavily.

Fuu and Umi watched from the door and looked at each other in concern, but didn't disrupt. Instead they turned and walked toward the library, in search of some place the other two would be sure to stray from. 

__

He's a Merman

Hikaru waited, at every creak and crack she would look up expecting Lantis and Eagle, but they were a long time. She didn't even think it was odd that no one seemed to want breakfast that morning. 

She hadn't slept at all the night before and before she knew it she had fallen asleep on her hands.

__

Go to bed

She was in the gardens, in a long flowing light pink gown. She was waiting for someone, all her friends were there and there was a bouquet of brightly decorated flowers in her hand. She looked around and found she was standing on a pure white carpet, and Umi and Fuu were standing next to her, each were wearing similar long silk dresses only of different color and were smiling proudly. Clef was standing in front of her, beaming…What? Was she getting married? She looked down to her left hand and found a heart shaped ruby surrounded by three small diamonds. An engagement ring? She looked around, why wasn't the groom here? Then she looked next to her and realized she was standing next to someone. The sun was beaming down onto him, and she looked up to see the face, but a gentle shake almost made her heart stop as she was thrown out of her dream world.

__

Dream instead

And you will find him

"Hikaru, you dozed off just there," Lantis told her as he pulled away from waking her.

"Yeah…" she mumbled and rubbed the new sleep out of her eyes. "I guess I did."

"Come on," he helped her up, and her heart leapt at his touch as she smiled and thanked him. 

"Hey," she looked around and couldn't believe she had forgotten so easily. "Where's Eagle?"

Lantis looked down, hurt in his eyes and said very quietly, so it was almost inaudible, "Eagle already left. He thought it would hurt too much to say goodbye, so he left."

"What?" Hikaru's eyes filled with tears. 

"He had planned to leave; you wouldn't have been able to convince him otherwise," Lantis tried to be gentle, but it was hurting him too.

"No! That's not fair! I may never see him again!" she screamed, and Lantis smiled down at her.

"I assure you Fire Knight, that you will see him again very soon, _very_ soon. Eagle doesn't stay away from the things he loves long. You'll see," he winked, and Hikaru dried her tears and looked at him, for the first time really looked into those blue clouds. Suddenly, it seemed as if they were parting for her. As if the Red Sea of Egypt and the American stories were coming true, and the seas were parting to let her through. She saw the love in Lantis' eyes, the love for…she pulled back…her?

__

He's a Merman

In that moment she found that she desperately needed to tell him, everything. "I-I love Eagle…very much…" she watched as his head fell, and he nodded.

"I tried to tell him as much, but he insisted…he insisted that-that…never mind…" Lantis dropped the hold he had had on her hand this whole time, and she felt the cold air hit her hand as he released it. She didn't want to have to feel that cold, so she impulsively reached out and snatched back his hand. 

"But I don't love him like I love you," she said softly, not expecting him to understand, but he seemed to…somehow. "I love Eagle, like I love Ferio, like I love Umi and Fuu, I love you…different…" she tried to explain herself, but she didn't know how. She had never been in love before, and now that she was confessing it, she wasn't sure if it was love that she had seen there. If it was love even, what kind? The kind held for a sibling or a good friend? Or was it deeper like she would have loved to jump upon?

"Hikaru…I love you too, and I have…for an eternity," Lantis said softly and dropped her hand once more.

"But…" her lip began to tremble.

He shook his head and looked at their disconnected hands. "But nothing," he bent down on one knee and took a small box from his cloaks. "I want to be with you…" he opened the box and there was her ring, the ruby with three small diamonds, "Forever."

__

To the knee

She just stared; she couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't realize how much she wanted this until just now. She had never thought about her own marriage, beyond that, one-day, she would inevitably find someone to spend her life with. She never thought that day could possibly be now, that that man could be as wonderful as Lantis. She was shocked speechless.

"I don't want to…to rush you…I mean…" Lantis looked down and was about to reconsider his decision when Hikaru shook her head and then nodded. "What?"

"Don't, you're not rushing, I want this, more than you can imagine. I want to be with you forever," she began to cry as he slipped the ring on her finger and smiled. 

__

He doesn't want something you're not willing to give

As soon as he stood once more she threw her arms around his neck, and he spun her in a circle as she cried and laughed at the same time, never feeling quite so happy, never that she could remember. As he set her down the mood grew deeper and more quiet, and he bent in and kissed her, pulling her back into his arms once more, only more intimately, and she fell into his hold, smiling blissfully as they parted. 

__

He's a Merman

Doesn't need your voice to cross his lands of ice

They were greeted by congratulations and applause that night, and Hikaru saw Umi's smile was the warmest. She had always had faith in her little sister. Hikaru blushed as deep as her hair and hid in Lantis' arms as they accepted the congratulations somewhat quietly. 

That night she was sitting on her veranda and staring up at the sky, thumbing her ring and wondering about Eagle. Was he there? Up in those skies, being her angel and watching over her? Was he doing what he loved, was that enough to keep him happy? She didn't regret her decision and didn't wish for another way. She just wished for love and happiness for her friend.

__

Go to bed

The Priests are dead

Now no one can call you bad

"Hikaru," she opened the door for him and let him in, beaming still, blushing just from his presence. "Fuu sent me here. She said there was something distressing in your eyes. Are you okay?"

Hikaru nodded, "Hai," she looked up to the sky as she closed her veranda doors and sighed heavily.

"Hikaru-chan…sometimes…" he let the added affection sink in and her blush to cease before he continued with a slight smile of amusement on his face. "Sometimes people have to be hurt in the name of love, things have to be sacrificed…" he trailed off and looked to the ground. "But he will go on, Eagle is strong, and he will find other love. You have to believe that and be content with that. Someday soon he'll be back, and you'll see what I mean." 

__

Go to bed

The Priests are dead

Hikaru nodded and smiled, hugging him tight, "Arigato, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to know," he kissed the top of her head and set her down gently. "Now…maybe you should sleep tonight. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

She smiled and nodded. She kissed him softly once and pulled back, smiling then reached in and kissed him again, laughing gently. He kissed her back several more times before they pulled away, and she let him out, sighing and leaning on the door. She already missed him, but absence makes the heart grow fonder, Umi had always said. This was definitely true in her case. 

__

Finally you found him

He leaned on the wall next to her door and smiled, missing her already. 

"Finally," a voice from the shadows said quietly, and his eyes spun as his hand went to the hilt of his sword. He recognized the voice though and guessed quickly who it was. 

"What are you still doing here?" he asked softly, "Not that I'm not glad you're still here but…"

"Not for long, just to see that she was okay," Eagle smiled sadly as he stepped from the shadows that always seemed to cloak him. "You see, my duty to Cephiro has always been to ensure and see to the happiness of the Magic Knights, and like love, sometimes for one's duty sacrifices must be made," he looked to Hikaru's door, and Lantis' eyes followed. "Because she wouldn't have been happy otherwise."

__

Let it out

"Take care of her Lantis," Eagle put a hand on his shoulder, and Lantis clasped his hand around Eagle's.

"I will, thank you, my brother…"

"I will always be looking out for you, don't think you've gotten rid of me," Eagle winked and turned walking into the shadows once more.

__

Who can say you're not simply wonderful?

He jumped onto the veranda and opened the door softly. He walked to her bed and looked down at his Fire Knight softly, with a shining light in his eyes. He knelt by her side and stroked her bangs gently. She rolled over and opened her eyes; she was half-asleep and her vision was blurry, "Eagle?"

"Sh…" he put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Sh…I just wanted to see you in good hands."

__

Who could ever harm you?

"Eagle, I'm…gomen…" her voice was groggy, and he shook his head.

"You've done more for me than anyone I've ever met, never be sorry. I'll be back to see you as soon as my heart allows Fire Knight, sleep now," his voice was so gentle and soothing that she almost fell back into sleep instantly. He reached down and touched his lips to hers gently. "I'll always love you…"

__

Sleep now

You're my little goat

Go to bed

The Priests are dead

And come sing it all again

Go to bed

Hikaru was her normal self in the morning; bright, energetic and fun loving. The subconscious nighttime visit from Eagle had done her good, and though she swore she had only dreamt the visit, Lantis saw his lasting affects on her and knew that it wasn't only a dream. He was grateful to his friend for setting her mind and heart at ease, and he would never be able to repay him.

"Come on Ascot! Let's pick fruit with your friends today! It's such a nice day!" Hikaru grinned at Ascot who smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Umi agreed.

"And we can have a picnic," Fuu added.

So they made up baskets (with help from Mokona) and walked out into the orchards near the palace to have a picnic and gather fruit. They weren't entirely sure what the Cephiran fruit was, but Umi said she was going to bring enough of it home to figure out to make a pie, and Hikaru immediately volunteered herself to help with this, so the two bounded off together, Lantis watching Hikaru, starry eyed. 

__

Past the apple orchard

You'll feel nice

The sun beat down on her cheeks and made her hair glitter. Umi smiled and held out her hands as Hikaru jumped into the lower trees and picked fruit for Umi to catch. They did a great deal more throwing it at one another than actually picking it, but when they came back to the campsite they had more than enough fruit for a pie in their arms and their hair. Everyone laughed and teased the two as they smiled innocently back. 

Lantis took Hikaru into his arms, despite her stickiness, and kissed her deeply.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder Hikaru," he said softly, and Hikaru smiled and kissed him again.

"You know…I think you may be right…"

__

Two can play

I said…two can play…

~Lyrics by Tori Amos

*Yes! One last chapter and then a summer of regular updates! Aren't you excited?! ^.^*


	23. Rubies and Gold

*Might I suggest getting a beverage before starting this chapter? It's eighteen pages before my ramblings and before converted to HTML. Who knows what it will be when I'm finished talking. Well, I'm going to do all the talking at the end and leave you all to read this final chapter. Wahoo!!!*

Chapter 23: Rubies and Gold

She slipped her hand into his, and he smiled softly. This had been what he was waiting for his entire life. All he had ever wanted was this single moment, and now all he could think about was having a lifetime full of them. This thought warmed his insides and made him grin like a love struck adolescent. 

"Watcha thinking about?" Hikaru asked, smiling brightly up at him.

"You," he answered, looking down at her with love in his eyes.

She blushed deeply and looked at the ground; she would never get tired of hearing that.

**__**

Rubies and Gold

The sword clattered and fell to the ground, and Lafarga just stared in amazement. He bowed slowly and when he stood back up he just shook his head and nodded, "Water Knight," he said softly, and Umi giggled.

"Yeah, I've been practicing," she smiled sweetly, and he nodded again, still struck down by her obvious skill.

"I guess you have."

Her sword fell back into her ovum gem, and she turned to find Clef leaning against the door to the practice rooms, watching intently. "How long have you been here?" she demanded, blushing that someone had been looking in on her practice.

"A few minutes, long enough to see your increased skill," he answered and watched as Lafarga exited the room and listened as Caldina bombarded him with questions.

"Who won? Umi? _Really_? I knew she was good, but wow!" 

He laughed and walked over to Umi who was looking very vulnerable standing all alone in the middle of that huge room. He took her into his arms and kissed her gently. She smiled and let her head lean against his chest, closing her eyes. He grinned impishly and closed his eyes, snapping behind her back. When she opened her eyes she realized that the waves were crashing loudly against the sand. She gasped and looked back to him. She shook her head and kissed him quickly before she took his hand and urged him to follow her as she ran across the sand. He laughed and followed, never letting go of her hand. Afraid it was another dream and he'd lose her once again, lose her to that black and blue mist.

**__**

Star of my moonlight

He kissed her gently, and she smiled and looked into his amber eyes. Everything had a sort of surreal feeling to it still, almost as if it hadn't sunk in yet. She looked at the man she had loved almost all her life and reached up with a shaking hand and touched his face gently. He closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. She looked at the glittering emerald and diamond band on her hand, and it sank in, and she started crying, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sh…Fuu-chan…" he whispered and pulled her close to him. Her dress was silky beneath his fingers. It was form fitting and a light green, elegant but simple. In his mind she could never be more beautiful, well, he mused, maybe when she was walking up the aisle, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm with you," she whispered.

He laughed gently and pulled her chin up to look at him, "I didn't think that was something you should cry about." 

She laughed through her tears and looked into his sparkling eyes, "I love you more than anything, and I always have."

"I know, I wouldn't stand to lose you Fuu-chan. I could never stand to lose you. From the first time I stumbled upon you in the Forest of Silence, to your return, I've never stopped feeling for you. I've never wanted to spend my life with anyone but you," he kissed her passionately, and she melted in his arms, as he led her to their bed.

**__**

Warmer than roses in spring

"God you're gorgeous," he whispered softly as he ran his hand down her arm. She shivered and laughed lightly. He reached down and kissed her shoulders that were exposed by the sundress and looked up to see his effect. Her eyes danced and her lip quivered with the playfulness of his touch. 

"Ferio don't be a tease," she scolded gently but didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist," he whispered and kissed her neck. His breath was hot against her skin, and she wanted to end the playful game, but knew he wouldn't let it be ended. Instead, she decided to play his game and sink to his level. She blushed deeply as she reached up and gently kissed his ear, pulling back before he could turn and meet her lips. He just stared, shocked, and she grinned almost mischievously. He reached up and kissed her deeply, pinning her to the bed, and they both pulled away breathless.

"When I thought I was never going to be able to touch you again I almost died," he said quietly, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "When I suffered all those years and saw you back again, it was like you came back from the dead. I had been so cold, and when you entered the room it was like a fire exploded in my heart. I had always known I loved you, but I never knew I could love you as much as I did in that moment."

She closed her eyes, and he kissed her eyelids gently, "I cried every night of my absence from your arms. I never wanted anyone else, even though my parents tried, Lord knows they tried." 

He smiled, "I'm glad that you never took anyone else."

She smiled back and kissed him gently, "I'm glad that you didn't take a bride that wasn't me."

"I would give up all my kingdom before I left you like that. I just needed an excuse. I wasn't going to show up at the wedding. I would rather be an exile in my own country than live a life without you," he vowed.

"Well fortunately," she laughed, "you'll never have to face either of those."

"Yes, that was rather fortunate," he kissed her passionately, and no more words were spoken that afternoon.

**__**

The kingdoms were sold to hold their beauty

"It's so peaceful, now that everything's back in order," Hikaru smiled softly.

"Yes, it is nice to have everything in peace once again," Lantis pondered over the last couple weeks. It had been the most painful of his life, and now that it was over his reward was the happiest moments in his life. 

"You think so much," Hikaru whined, and he laughed and looked down at her. 

"You make me think about things," he smiled gently. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

"And I would go to the ends of Cephiro for you," she answered teasingly, and he had to smile widely at that. 

"You are so beautiful Fire Knight," he cupped her small head in his hand, and she leaned into the warmth there. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. She melted into his embrace and when they pulled away she left her eyes closed, savoring the kiss. He watched her and had to laugh gently to himself. "You are so beautiful…"

**__**

Well, I'd sell my life anyway

He collapsed in a chair in their room, exhausted. He had been up since before dawn that morning, drilling his new squads. "It's harder maintaining an army than I thought," he muttered as he pulled off his boots and shook his head, leaning into the fine fabric of the chair.

"Aw, poor baby, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Natsumi joked as she fell daintily into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes," he coiled a strand of her long brown hair around his finger and looked into her crystal eyes. 

She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away, looking embarrassed.

"Still the general's daughter," he smiled at her, and she stuck out her tongue and looked disgusted.

"How about the general's wife?" she jested, and he looked at her seriously.

"That can be arranged," he said softly, and she stared for awhile, then nodded. 

"It should be," she whispered and pulled him onto their bed. "But for now, I'll settle just to be your lover."

He grinned and pushed her into the feather mattress. She laughed and pulled him down with her.

**__**

Just to say I held their heart in my arms

She dove into the ocean, and he just watched as she dove under the waves and popped up just beyond the break zone. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I'll just watch thanks," he called back dryly.

"Aw! Is the Master Mage afraid to get wet?" she taunted, and he glared and clapped, and his staff vanished.

"You asked for it!" he shouted and waved a hand. He vanished, and she looked around in fright. Where did he go?

Next thing she knew someone was holding her under water, but quickly she was released, and when she broke the surface Clef was treading water next to her, an evil grin on his lips. She stared at him with her mouth open, astounded.

"Cheater!" she yelled and tried to pull him under the waves, but he would simply clap and vanish. "That's not fair!" she whined, and he appeared next to her again. He kissed her quickly, and then clapped once more, and they appeared on the sand. Umi pushed him down and onto the sand, and he smiled as he propped himself up so that he could look at her properly. 

"When you were away I used the crystal to look after you," he said softly, and Umi turned her head to the side, waiting to hear what he would say, what would come of this. "I've never seen your true strength before."

"What?" she whispered. She had never considered that strength. She had considered it cowardly and selfish. She needed the other two to even survive- how was that strength?

"You didn't ever shed a tear around them. You tried to comfort them no matter what. You disregarded your own pain to help them first and foremost. You've grown so much stronger since I first met you, though, I must admit, I saw strength in you then that I couldn't deny. It was one of the things that made me fall in love with you," he kissed her neck, and she laughed.

"I've never looked at it that way before," she admitted, and he smiled.

"I guessed you hadn't, it's not in your nature to have thought of it like that. That's why I thought I should probably mention it."

"And what do you know of my nature?" she raised her brows, and he laughed.

"An awful lot my dear Water Angel, an awful lot."

She bit her lip and waited for him to kiss her, which he did, and put an end to her waiting, but only very lightly. She whined when he pulled back, but he shook his head and grinned. 

"Come on," he helped her up, but she shook her head and pouted. He laughed and kissed her deeply, pushing her into the fine-grained sand of the Cephiran shore. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. "Umi," his breath was hot on her face, but she shook her head and put a finger to his lips.

"Sh…"

**__**

There's strength in my soul

"Lantis, I'm worried about my brothers," Hikaru admitted after awhile of walking in total silence.

"That's what's been on your mind," he nodded, "I thought as much. I understand why you would be, but really Hikaru-chan, I'm sure they're fine."

"But see-I don't want them to think that I did anything…funny. I was so sad before we left again, and if I just turn up missing. I don't want them to wonder…" she shook her head sadly. "I want to stay here in Cephiro, with you, but I don't want them to wonder. I wish there was some way to talk to them…"

"Come with me, if not talk to them we can at least see how they're doing," he took her hand and led her to Clef's study.

"Lantis! Clef will be angry!" Hikaru scolded as she looked around her for any signs of the Master Mage.

"He's too preoccupied at the moment. The Guru will never know," Lantis pushed open the huge wooden doors and stepped inside, pulling Hikaru with him. She didn't want to get them in trouble, but the desire to see her brothers again was too great. She followed Lantis to the back of the room and gasped upon seeing the desiderium visum. 

"What is it?" she whispered and touched the crystal that bubbled with her touch. The fog reached out from the crystal and wrapped around her fingers, turning to flames as it did. She gasped again and pulled her hand back, shaking it. He smiled and whispered close to her ear.

"It's a wish seer, tell it what you want to see and it will be seen, with no distortions," he said quietly, and her eyes widened. She turned and looked at him.

"You mean this whole time I could have known that you…" she stopped and shook her head, then it hit her. "Is this how you've been keeping tabs on me?"

He shook his head, "Sadly, I didn't discover it until Umi did, upon her return, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it was how the Guru kept tabs on her."

Hikaru grinned and nodded, "You're probably right. He must have looked in it at all the wrong times then," she laughed. "Because he was clueless to her liking him."

Lantis smiled at his Fire Faerie as she looked into the crystal and took a deep breath. 

"I want to see my brothers," she told it, and the fog parted to make room for an image that slowly formed in the crystal. There were three older men pacing a practice room, one, who looked to be the oldest, was holding a phone in his hand. The others were watching him hesitantly in between their pacing. He set the phone down and shook his head, and the other two looked crushed upon that word. 

Hikaru reached out and tried to touch them, because she knew they were on the phone about her. A tear streamed down her cheek, and she closed her eyes and listened to Satoru speak, "There isn't any word on her. And Mrs. Ryuuzaki and Mr. Hououji all confirm that the other two are gone as well. They put in missing persons reports for them a day ago, but there hasn't been anything…They've just…vanished."

"No Satoru! Maseru! Kakeru! I'm here! Just look up!" Hikaru screamed into the crystal, and would have tried to jump in, but for a strong hand on her arm, pulling her gently back to Cephiro.

"Hikaru-chan," he turned her around only to find tears in her sparkling red eyes.

"They think I'm dead or something Lantis! They think I've been kidnapped! There's no way to tell them, and they'll never find me! They'll always wonder. It'll destroy them, like losing you destroyed me," she sank to the floor and began to sob. Lantis fell to his knees beside her and pulled her close. 

He kissed her hair and tried to soothe her, "Sh…Hikaru…there are ways. Remember when the portal was first closed? We were able to reach you through the small way of magic still open. It takes strong magic though; we'll have to ask Clef at dinner. All is not lost. Please Hikaru-chan, don't cry," he begged and after his words sank in she realized she had been silly to jump to conclusions. She dried her tears and looked up to him with tears still hanging on her lashes. 

"I didn't think of that," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. "Do you think we can?"

"I'm sure of it," he smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Your Will is the strongest I've known. If Clef can't do it with your help, it can't ever be done."

She smiled and thanked him, "Arigato."

"My pleasure my love," he kissed her softly, and she blushed again. "Come on, it's near time for dinner, there's going to be a small party tonight, and I should let you get ready."

She nodded and kissed him once more before she ran to find the others and tell them about Lantis' idea to get a hold of their families once more.

**__**

Rubies and Gold

Fuu woke with Ferio slumbering peacefully next to her. She sighed and stretched, then rolled over to go back to sleep but looked at the setting sun and jumped up. Ferio muttered and turned but didn't wake. Fuu sighed and laughed, then pushed him off the bed as he took half the sheets with him. "Get up!" she shouted at him, and he looked up at her, shocked, the sleep still fading from his eyes.

"What? Why?" he questioned, "Who died?"

Fuu giggled behind a hand and blushed as he ran his eyes up and down her body, "Stop!" she scolded, and he grinned but didn't heed her order. "Remember? Lantis and Hikaru's surprise engagement party! We have to get ready!"

It took a minute for it to sink in before Ferio's eyes widened, and he stood. "Come then, let's get ready," he took her hand and pulled her close, kissing her swiftly. She pulled away and wouldn't let him continue.

"I've got to get ready," she held his hand over her shoulder until they were too far apart and then turned back at him seductively. He stood there, shocked, then realized that he did have a party to get ready for and turned to his own wardrobe. 

**__**

You are to me

Clef stroked Umi's hair as she lay on his chest and looked out to the waves that crashed near their feet. She smiled blissfully and stretched, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, and she turned back to the ocean. It was so peaceful in this moment, the past two weeks, the past two years, didn't seem to matter. Everything seemed to fade away, everything but this moment. They didn't think they could be any happier. 

"Umi," Clef said softly, and she turned and looked at him. He sat up slightly, and she moved off his chest.

**__**

You're a jewel upon my chest

"I've been…wanting to give you this for a long time," he said softly and pulled a small velvet box from thin air. She stared at it for a long time, until it registered, and her palms began to sweat. "Presea made it for me," he opened the box, and Umi looked down at the tear shaped sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. "It's sealed with my magic, for protection and extra strength, not that you need it," he reached out and stroked her cheek with his free hand. "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" she asked, still admiring the beauty of the piece.

"It seals a promise," he continued, "when worn by the one intended for."

"What promise?" she inquired, her voice was very quiet. It could barely be heard over the roaring of the ocean behind them.

"That I'll be with you forever," he answered, and her eyes widened, then turned up to meet his. They shown with the most love she had ever seen, but hidden there was fear. "If you accept," he whispered, and she nodded, barely able to breathe let alone speak.

"Of course, I want to be with you…forever," she whispered when she had once again caught her breath but not nearly regained her composure.

He smiled and slipped the ring onto her right hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, pushing him to the sand once more. When she pulled away she looked at the ring on her hand that lie behind his back. It was tangled with purple and white magic, and she gasped softly. He reached up and kissed her again, pulling her back down to him. 

She kissed his jaw line when his hands ran up and down her arms, and his breath was heavy on her cheek, "I love you," she whispered, and he kissed her quickly.

"I love you too," he answered, and she smiled. "But…we have an engagement to attend, I do believe," he added softly and put a hand over hers that was slowly creeping toward his cloak. 

She moaned and sat up, "You're right," she sighed, and something dawned on her. She had never worn that dress for him, the one she had gotten from Presea's closet. A mysterious grin crossed her face, and he looked at her with raised brows.

"What are you thinking of?" he demanded, and she shook her head and stood. 

"You'll see," she whispered as she took his hand, and they headed back to the castle together.

**__**

Warming my heart with your kisses

Hikaru ran her hands over the fine fabric of the dress and smiled sheepishly, remembering the day she had spent with Lantis. The picnic yes, but then…being alone with him. Blood coursed through her veins at just the thought. The feeling she got when she was able to just be close to him, holding his hand and setting her head against his strong shoulders. The way he looked at her, the small private thoughts he shared with only her. She smiled and couldn't stop smiling. It was so nice being with him, so…peaceful.

**__**

A peaceful way to rest

"What are you grinning about?" Umi teased as she and Fuu walked into the room and saw Hikaru standing in the middle of Presea's closet, dress in hands, staring into space and smiling. 

She snapped awake and turned to the two with wide eyes, "N-nothing," she stuttered and blushed heavily when Fuu and Umi burst into a fit of giggles.

"Nothing?" Umi wiped a tear. "Okay, sure then Hikaru."

"What's so funny?" Hikaru demanded.

"This," Umi smiled evilly, "Lantis!" 

Hikaru blushed, then realized what Umi had accomplished and tried her best to push the blood out of her face.

Umi and Fuu burst into another fit of giggles, and Hikaru just glared.

"Stop!" she whined, and they got in one more good laugh before Fuu was barely able to mutter through her tears.

"Okay Hikaru-san, we'll stop."

"If only because Fuu doesn't want me to do this, Ferio!" Umi shouted, and Fuu proceeded to blush deeply. This time Hikaru was thrown into a fit of giggles, and Umi watched smugly. Fuu started to open her mouth, but Umi shook her head.

"Won't work, I'm immune," and they guessed she probably was. Umi wouldn't have done it if she weren't immune. 

"Is he your…husband now Fuu?" Umi asked, and Fuu blushed and muttered, then, deciding to shock them both, raised her head and answered.

"Yes, he's fulfilled all my hopes and dreams."

Umi and Hikaru just gaped, jaws hanging open. Fuu smiled triumphantly and walked to a row of dresses and began to sort through them.

**__**

Fulfilling my life long wishes

Hikaru fidgeted nervously as Presea instructed her to walk in first, "Why? Why not Umi or Fuu?" she questioned, and Presea shook her head and grinned at the other two. 

"Because you're the former Pillar!" she sighed, and Hikaru glared at the secret glances passing between Umi and Fuu.

"But Fuu is the Princess!" she complained, and Fuu blushed.

"Princess or no, you're the former Pillar! You're going in first and that's that!" Presea ordered and forced her forward and toward the doors to the ballroom that was packed with people. 

"I thought this was supposed to be small anyway," she muttered under her breath.

"Presea-san got a little carried away with the guest list, go Hikaru-san," Fuu urged, wanting to get in as quickly as she could and find Ferio. Even in a few hours she was missing him.

"Fine, fine, fine," Hikaru gave them one last glare before she walked into the hall.

He was struck dead when he saw her. She looked around hesitantly, vulnerably. He wanted to spring up and rush to meet her, but every muscle in his body was frozen. He watched her, his eyes running up and down her tiny frame as her hands intertwined around one another as she smiled nervously at people who called her name or hailed her, "Uh…hi…" he heard her mutter a few times, but her eyes still searched.

"Fire Knight will you dan…" someone started once, but she shook her head.

"Maybe in a little while," she looked around and finally, her eyes met his. She walked straight for him, and he wouldn't let his eyes stray. How could they? 

Her dress fell to her ankles and was form fitting, but fell out in a flare at the bottom. It was cherry red with small sequins that wound the whole way down the dress in one thin line. The shoes she wore were the same cherry red and high heeled and made her a few inches taller. She wore long, white gloves, but her engagement ring glittered on the outside of her left glove. He smiled to himself. She wore a gold and ruby choker around her throat. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and tumbled in ringlets around her neck. There were three small ruby sparkles under each eye that brought out her red eyes and accented her lips that shone with gloss. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

Hikaru fidgeted when his eyes never left her body. She reached him and looked down sheepishly, "It's a little much but…"

"I think it's amazing," he stopped her, and she looked up and whispered thank-you, before he offered a hand and whisked her onto the dance floor. 

**__**

And silently you're watching me

"I think we did a good job," Umi turned to Presea and Fuu, who nodded in agreement.

Fuu jumped and spun when she felt strong arms around her waist. She sighed deeply when she met amber eyes and glared, "Ferio, don't do that ever again," she scolded.

"I saw Hikaru come in and couldn't resist a sneak peak," he said gently and kissed her cheek. "Wow…you look…gorgeous," he said softly, and she blushed.

His eyes ran over the deep green dress that fell far past her ankles, making a small train. It was strapless and was supported only by two small see-through spaghetti straps. The top was a lighter green that faded to a deep forest green at the bottom. It fit her curves perfectly, and she did look gorgeous in it. Her short hair was curled so that it bobbed when she walked, and glasses didn't hinder her light green eyes. She had finally shed them for the night and chosen contact lenses instead. She too, wore long white gloves, but her wedding ring shone on her left hand, sparkling in the light provided by chandeliers hanging high overhead. She wore an emerald necklace that had only one stone and fell almost to her dress. In her hair sat a small lightweight tiara. It was silver with small diamonds and rubies intertwined with the silver. It looked like a vine that crept its way across her hair. 

Ferio fingered her necklace as he held her close then ran three fingers down her cheek before reaching in and kissing her. She fell into his embrace, and her heart fluttered when they pulled away and he offered his arm to her. She looked to Umi who grinned and then accepted the offered arm, and they walked in together, husband and wife, Prince and Princess. Umi sighed helplessly and watched the two enter to a burst of applause. 

**__**

Stroking my cheek with your hand

Umi walked in, talking with Presea and didn't even notice the sharp intake of breath as she entered. When she looked up she realized all speaking had stopped, the music was no longer playing. Presea was grinning at her evilly, and when she looked to Hikaru and Fuu she found they were as well. What was going on?

The only one in the room that moved was the Master Mage as he slowly walked to her. 

"Not permitted…"

"Magic Knight?"

A few voices rushed to her ears.

"Never would have thought…"

He took her small hands in his as she watched the people remain silent, frantically, "You look…simply exquisite," he said softly, and she turned back to the man she had fallen in love with. 

"Why are they so quiet?" she asked under her breath. "Why did everything stop?"

"You've stolen the show Umi my dear," he looked around him. 

"I don't think I'm the only one," she smiled as she looked at his new form for the hundredth time, loving the new look on him.

"Maybe not, but you…" he ran his eyes over her. The black dress hung close to her and had a small see through train in the back. There were small blue sequined roses that looked to be made of water over the dress. The splashes of the roses fell toward the bottom, spiraling into the nothingness of the dress. She wore no gloves, but her long nails were painted a light blue, and she wore her promise ring on her right hand; it glittered in the light and reflected on the ceiling. She wore a choker with a black band that was held together by a trail of three silver horses running through waves that splashed onto the black band and lit it up with blue coloring. Her hair was crimped and fell down her back and there were small silver stones in it that glittered as well. 

"What are they waiting for?" she asked, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he turned them, not to her, but to the people gathered around them.

"I love her," he said quietly, and the people gasped once more. "I love her with all my heart, and I give my heart and my title to her freely. If there are objections to this love I would have him come forward and speak now." 

No one spoke, no one moved. Umi didn't think it was possible, but the room was even more silent than before. 

"Umi-I love you, you know that. I don't care what the ancient laws say, I will always love you, and I'll sacrifice everything for that," he confessed to her, but also to the ears of all. His eyes were trembling, as if holding back tears. She could feel his passion, and she wanted to soothe it, so she reached in and kissed him deeply. The room burst into a roar of applause once more and the dancing was resumed. 

**__**

Your eyes are deep, yet filled with tears

"We're here tonight to honor the engagement of the Head of the Cephiran Guard, Lantis, and the Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru," Ferio stood up at the head of the table after desert had been taken away. 

Hikaru's jaw dropped, and Lantis sent a death glare toward Clef who smiled and shook his head. 

"As you all know, the Magic Knights first came to this world three years ago their time, but a long while ago to us. It was during their second visit that Hikaru met Lantis, the younger brother of Zagato, may he rest in peace," everyone bowed their heads for a second. "And ever since then their love has blossomed, slowly," he looked at Lantis who glared, and he smiled. And I must admit, that during this time, I failed to help Lantis, as a good friend should have, I was preoccupied with love of my own," he smiled lovingly at Fuu who blushed and looked down. "But now that everything is out in the open, I just want to wish them the best of luck," he sat down and everyone began to applaud. Before the two knew it, they were pulled into the arms of people they had never met, wishing them best of luck and giving them their congratulations. 

"That was sweet of you," Fuu told Ferio as he reached over and took her hand. 

"It was about time it got in the open," Ferio grinned, and Fuu laughed.

"You always scare me with that look," she informed him, and he turned to her.

"Fuu-chan, I don't know what I can say to tell you how much I love you."

"You don't need to say anything Ferio, your actions speak more than enough," she responded, and he grinned again.

"Is that so?" he inquired and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. They broke away, and she shook her head. "Come on," he helped her up. "Let's dance."

Hikaru pulled herself close to Lantis as they listened to the newest group of people to wish them best of luck. Lantis sent a deadly glance at Ferio who was dancing with Fuu, and Ferio gave him a thumbs up. Hikaru pulled herself closer, and he smiled down at her, maybe…maybe he wasn't _so_ angry with Ferio. 

When they had pulled away from the crowd, Lantis took Hikaru's left hand into his and kissed it gently before bowing, "May I have this dance?"

She giggled and nodded, "Of course you may. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He took her hand, and they were swept away on the dance floor. Hikaru guessed the last few days were the happiest she had ever been.

"Look at them," Umi was leaning her head on her hand, staring at Hikaru and Lantis, Fuu and Ferio, so glad to finally see them happy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet Clef's sapphire eyes. 

"May I?" he offered a hand, but Umi shook her head playfully.

"No," she answered simply, and he stared at her, in shock. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the veranda in the grand ballroom. She went immediately to the rail that overlooked the sea and looked into the sky. He came behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back into his chest and sighed heavily, "It's gorgeous isn't it?" she asked, looking into the moon.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," he answered and pulled back her hair to kiss her shoulder. 

She laughed at his words, but mostly because his kisses tickled and turned to gaze into his piercing eyes. The eyes that could pierce the strongest soul, eyes that she was drowning in. Water Knights weren't supposed to drown, "Clef?"

"Hm…?" he asked, and she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was that public confession for?" 

He closed his eyes and answered carefully, "It was written…a long time ago…when the Rune Gods were created…that the Master Mage should never fall in love with a Magic Knight. He was strictly forbidden."

"Why?" Umi pulled away and looked back into his clear eyes. They held no worry, but somehow this warning was foreboding to her.

"Because," he pulled away a stray strand of hair from her eyes, "long ago they used to think that the Magic Knights were creatures of evil. They thought that they were there only to destroy what the world knew- what the people were comfortable with. They thought the Master Mage was a pure thing, the essence of Cephiro. It was like the sun and the moon, the dark and the light. They didn't want the Magic Knight, with tainted blood from earth, to stain the Master Mage."

"That's awful," she whispered, "we only did what we were called to do, what Emeraude…" her throat welled up.

"I know," he kissed her softly. "They know that too, that's why when I offered the position, no one objected. Little did you know it fair one, but there are at least twenty-five of the most powerful Mages in the world in there. None came to take my position and call upon Mokona for the transversal of power. No one thinks that we shouldn't be together." 

She sighed heavily; she thought she felt an increased magic in the room. "I'm glad…"

"Me too," he answered as he looked down at her, "because as much as I love you, and as quickly as I would shed my staff for you, I don't think it would be quite the same."

She laughed and shook her head, "I'd say not."

**__**

I've never seen so much love in a man

When the guests began to leave the other four came onto the veranda to find Umi and Clef, lost in the night, safe, wrapped in each other's arms. 

"Excuse me, Guru," Lantis said softly, and they turned and smiled at the others. 

"Yes?" 

"We were wondering," Hikaru spoke up and there was a light of distress in her eyes so that all merriment twinkling in Clef's eyes left. "We were wondering if-if maybe…if it was maybe possible for you to, contact our families."

And Umi was thrown out of her dream world and into the reality where she would never see her parents again. What they thought…where she was? She turned to look at her lover, and Clef felt separated from the five in front of him, even distant from Umi. He was the only one with power enough to do this, all their hopes were lying on his shoulders. He sighed heavily, "Come with me, and I will try."

They walked through the ballroom and set their sights on Clef's study. They managed to get there without too many interruptions, but it was only when they were locked tightly inside that they were able to finally get down to business. 

Clef summoned his staff to his hands and closed his eyes. He reached through the darkness of Cephiro, concentrating so hard that a sweat broke out on his face. He searched in the darkness throughout Cephiro until he found one tiny thread of magic. He grabbed it, and the others watched the bizarre scene. He was blindly searching to them, then he seized something that wasn't there and began to pry it open with his fingers. When it was big enough, he put his staff inside it, and they watched, amazed as it hovered in thin air and stayed there. It was as if he had put a stick inside the jaw of an alligator, and it was held open, but only for a short time. 

Hikaru's house was in the center of all of the three girls, and she screamed in glee when she saw her three brothers in their dojo, pacing up and down, staring intently at the phone. 

The image of their little sister appeared in front of them; she was surrounded by an assortment of other people all wearing odd clothes and three that were unfamiliar to them. They just stared, shocked. This was their Hikaru, but so deeply changed. The light had sprung back into her eyes, and she was wearing a spectacular dress. 

"Maseru-san, could you please go and get mine and Umi-san's family?" Fuu asked politely, and he nodded and ran off to go and find the requested people. 

"I'll go to Umi's!" Kakeru called after him, and they both ran out different doors.

Umi smiled warmly as Hikaru looked at her brother with love.

"Satoru, I know this is hard to understand," she realized suddenly just how hard this was going to be explain. "But…I-three years ago I came here, to Cephiro. It's full of magic and wonders, I wish I could explain in more detail. I came here that day I went to the Tokyo Tower with school. I'm a Magic Knight, a protectress of Cephiro. Then a year later, after our return home, I returned to Cephiro once more. I returned and fell in love, and we were fine. We all came every Sunday and life was good, but…then one day the portal closed. That was it, it was dried up, all the magic spent. That's when I started to get sad and stop eating. That's what it was Satoru. That's what kept us so down. But somehow the portal reopened, but it won't open again, at least not for a long while. So I can't come home, or I'll be sad again. You understand don't you?"

Satoru nodded numbly, and his eyes strayed to Lantis. Lantis stared calmly back, and Satoru motioned with a hand to Hikaru. His hand went through the image, and he jumped back. 

Ferio laughed, and Fuu jabbed him in the ribs. 

"This is Lantis, my fiancé," she used the word hesitantly, and his eyes grew wide. 

"Oh," he said softly.

"He's the reason I can't leave," Hikaru said quieter still. "I love him very much."

"And I love her with all my heart," Lantis put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and Satoru nodded, solemnly.

"Don't expect Maseru and Kakeru to be so easy," he informed her, and she grinned.

"I didn't."

**__**

Rubies and Gold

Kakeru was the first to arrive, escorting Umi's parents, and slowly, a boy behind them. Umi's sharp intake of breath came at exactly the same time her parents did. The boy just stared with wide eyes.

Clef's concerned eyes fell onto Umi as she glared at the boy; hate seemed to flare up around her, and he noticed, around Hikaru and Fuu as well.

"Umi, honey, what's going on? Where are you?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki questioned, tears flooding to her eyes.

"Mom," Umi's eyes softened as she looked to the caring faces of her parents. "Dad," she smiled. "I'm in Cephiro, it's another world we came to when we were fifteen. We got shut out about a year and a half ago," her parents put it together, and she forged on, "but we got let back in. So I'm here again, but the portal won't reopen for us. I've chosen to live here, not because of anything you've done," she rushed to make them understand. "Because I've fallen in love…" she smiled at Clef, and the boy stepped forward.

"Umi, you…you've changed…" he said softly, and her eyes filled with hate once more.

"How dare you speak to her?" Hikaru challenged, stepping forward.

Kakeru's eyes filled with surprise as Satoru finished explaining, but he saw the immense change in his sister and stayed silent.

"It…I know why you'd be angry," he looked at Umi, "but really…I did care."

"You did care," Umi scoffed. "You did care, you treated me like all the others."

"Because…because they told me to. They told me you were nothing, they told me not to treat you with respect because you were just a game. I didn't know any better. As soon as I heard you were missing I came and spoke to your parents. I looked everywhere. I understand now why I didn't find you," his eyes were sincere, and Umi guessed that maybe he was. Still, she could never forgive him for what he had done. He had been her first; he had stolen her innocence and sent her deeper into her agony. He had thrown her out shortly after, saying she was terrible in bed and shut her out of his life. Learning he had done it because of peer pressure didn't make the pain it caused any less. She had been vulnerable, wanting only warmth, and he had taken advantage of that. 

"I can't ever forgive you, but you look genuine enough, I wish you happiness," she said softly and turned to her parents. "Mom, dad, I love you, more than anything. I hope you understand."

"We do Umi-we…" Mrs. Ryuuzaki began to sob, and her husband consoled her. "I always said that you'd-you'd…f-find someone. I just didn't think-it'd-it'd be so-so soon. I can't believe you're leaving me so soon!" 

"Mom," Umi reached out to her, but couldn't touch her. "I love you."

Her father smiled at her and nodded. 

Clef took her hand and looked at Mr. Ryuuzaki, "I'll take care of her. As soon as I find a way to get her back to see you I swear to you she'll be there in an instant."

Her father looked at Clef for a moment, considering, and then smiled and nodded, "I trust you, though I don't know why. There's an understanding in your eyes that comes from age, though you only look a few years older than Umi…odd…"

"Maybe it's because he's seven…" Fuu jabbed Hikaru before she finished. "Ow," she muttered and glared at Fuu who smiled sweetly.

"Be safe, my daughter," Mr. Ryuuzaki said softly to Umi, and a tear streamed down her cheek as she nodded.

**__**

Star of my moonlight

Maseru and Kuu flew through the door of the dojo, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Hououji. Fuu's house was furthest from Hikaru's, and it seemed that they had sprinted to get there because Kuu was out of breath when she arrived.

"Kuu," Fuu's eyes lit up, and she let out an inner sigh.

"Fuu! What…is…going…on?" Fuu's mother screamed as she entered and walked up to the image.

"Fuu," Kuu smiled impishly as she looked at Ferio's arm that wrapped around Fuu's waist.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Hououji whispered as her eyes fell upon Fuu's wedding ring.

"Yeah…about that," Fuu bowed to her parents and then stood again. "You see…three years ago we came to a land called Cephiro to save its Princess, may she rest in peace. Well, I met Ferio and we fell in love. A year and a half ago, my grades failed and I became a daughter you didn't know. A year and a half ago, we were shut out of Cephiro and all of our connections were cut," their eyes held knowing. "Then, suddenly, I felt the magic back, and I ran to the Tokyo Tower. Time passes different here than it does in Cephiro. That was maybe two days ago for you, for us it has been two weeks. Ferio and I married a couple days ago, and I've chosen to stay here. I made this decision without your permission, I know, but my heart…" she didn't know how to explain. She had always relied on her head instead of her heart, this one time her emotions had overpowered, and she wasn't sure her parents would understand.

"Fuu, you don't need to explain yourself," her father said softly, and she looked at him in shock.

"You fell in love, we knew it would happen…eventually," her mother smiled sadly.

"You can…come back?" Kuu looked at her sister with fear in her eyes.

"Some day," Fuu smiled softly, and Kuu nodded and withdrew. She understood her sister better than she understood herself. This statement had not been a guarantee.

"I want you to be happy," Kuu said gently, and Fuu smiled.

"We love you Fuu," her mother told her quietly.

"I love you, my family," Fuu smiled brightly at them all. 

**__**

Warmer than roses in spring

Maseru looked up at Hikaru and all three of her brothers stared at their much-changed sister.

"Be safe, little sis," Kakeru smiled brightly.

"You better take care of her," Maseru warned Lantis who nodded, a solemn promise.

"We will always love and miss you, but I'm glad that you've finally found the happiness you so much deserve. Always know you'll forever be in our hearts," Satoru's words made her smile, and her heart finally be at rest.

"As you will be in mine," Hikaru chorused and smiled. She put her hands through the string of magic, and the three came and grabbed them gently, before she pulled back through the portal.

Mr. Ryuuzaki had an arm wrapped around Mrs. Ryuuzaki as Umi smiled at them, and they nodded. "We love you," Mrs. Ryuuzaki whispered, and Umi offered a hand to each of the two. Mr. Ryuuzaki squeezed it reassuringly as Mrs. Ryuuzaki put it to her cheek and kissed her fingers before Umi too, pulled back through the portal.

"I love you too, I'm glad that we were able to speak again."

"Fuu, my daughter, gomen nasai, I never knew," her father looked at the ground, and Fuu reached through the portal and took his hand.

"I know Daddy, but it's only because I never told you." She then grabbed her mother's hands before wrapping all of her small fingers around Kuu's. "Kuu, my only wish for you is that you find love as strong and as pure as I have. I know you will, sayonara."

"Sayonara, aishiteiru, Fuu-chan," her family smiled, and Fuu bowed to them, her tiara sparkling in the magic, before Clef's staff clattered to the ground, and the portal was sealed again.

**__**

The kingdoms were sold to hold their beauty

The three girls all looked at one another before they ran to the safety of one another's arms. Umi looked over all of them and said softly, "They know, we can finally be at rest."

The other two nodded, and they parted, fleeing back to the arms of their lovers. 

"Um…well…I think I'm going to go get some more of that fabulous cake, did you bake that Umi-chan?" Hikaru inquired after a long pause.

"Hai, just for you Hikaru," Umi winked as the two walked from the room. 

"Will you escort me to the gardens Princess?" Ferio offered an arm, and Fuu laughed and nodded, taking the arm.

"I think that leaves us then," Clef looked around the room. He clapped, and they appeared by the shore. 

Umi grinned and took his hand as they walked down the coast.

§§§~~~

When Hikaru and Lantis arrived in the ballroom the decorations were still out but everyone had left. The music, that had been spelled by Clef, was still conveniently playing.

Lantis offered a hand, "A dance?"

Hikaru grinned and took his hand as he swept her onto the dance floor. She spun into his chest, and he stopped moving to look into her eyes, getting lost in them. He pulled a piece of hair from her eyes and kissed her nose. She giggled and reached up to kiss him gently. She still had to stand on her tiptoes, even in the high heels, and it made her laugh. "You're so tall," she commented, and he laughed, his black hair sweeping softly across his face.

"Yeah…I guess…" he pulled her into his arms, and spun her once more, getting back into the private dance.

§§§~~~

He jumped onto the veranda and watched the two, unnoticed, just the way he wanted it. He smiled gently and nodded. Her mind was finally at rest, and he liked to think it had something to do with him. "Someday Fire Knight," he said softly, "someday I'll be able to come back here and face you. It's not today, and it might not be for awhile, but I will be able to come back and celebrate in your love. I am glad you finally found happiness though. I'm glad you found it with Lantis."

"Hey Eagle, you coming?" Zazu called from beneath him, and Eagle nodded and jumped down to meet Zazu and Geo who had the ship ready. As they flew past the palace, he sighed and looked toward the open skies. It was just what he needed, freedom. He couldn't have stayed tied up in there, maybe not even for her. 

§§§~~~

She leaned her head against his shoulder, then took his hand and led him onto the veranda. She looked into the sky, and he held her close to him. "He's up there," she said softly, and Lantis nodded. 'He,' did not need to be explained.

"Watching over you."

"Watching over us," Hikaru touched her ring and smiled.

"Us," Lantis agreed and kissed her softly, her hair was reflected in the moonlight.

**__**

Well, I'd sell my life anyway

They stopped at the fountain that gurgled over with water, and Fuu stared into it, thinking.

"What are you so deep in thought for?" Ferio inquired softly, and Fuu turned and looked at him.

"I was thinking how wonderful it is to be home again," she said quietly, "to be home and safe and in your arms."

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately too," he grinned and pulled her close to him. "How I'll never get tired of this feeling." 

She put her head on his chest as his protective arms fell around her, "I've never felt this safe with anyone before."

"Nor have I, nor have I," he whispered into her hair and kissed her golden curls before they walked forward, his hand always close around her waist, her head leaning gently on his shoulder.

§§§~~~

"I thought I'd never hold you again," Murai said softly into her brown hair while he thought she slept. "I thought that I hated the Magic Knights. Now, I see their true strength, the strength that lies in their compassion. Without them… I'm grateful," he kissed her hand as he brought it to his lips. "Very, grateful. I never would have lived without you Natsumi."

She grinned and pulled him down, kissing him passionately, "I feel the same."

He glared at her and hit her with his pillow, "You weren't supposed to be awake!" he shouted, and she laughed and grabbed his pillow back, smacking him back. She jumped from the bed, squealing, her white night gown flowing behind her as he chased her around the room; the pillow war had begun.

When their pillows had no more feathers and they had no more breath, Murai pulled her back onto the bed, and she made an official surrender. "Good," he sighed heavily and kissed her, "because I was tired of chasing you."

"In that case," she was about to stand, but he pulled her wrist, and she fell easily back down.

§§§~~~

They stared into the moon, hands interlocked and then looked at one another, kissing softly before falling back into the silence that had engulfed them. Fuu smiled, she was his wife, and she was a Princess. Life couldn't get sweeter. After all her pain and suffering she was finally safe in his arms, his wife, that was forever. It was finally over; she would never suffer that way again. The same smiled crossed his lips, and they were contented. 

**__**

Just to say I held their heart in my arms

She pulled him into a cave with a floor of sand near the rocky edge of the shore, where all could be heard was the crashing of the waves on the sand. Umi sat down on the edge of the cave, looking into the night sky, and Clef sat next to her. She moved into his lap and looked into his eyes, then reached up with a hand and pulled him down on top of her. 

"Umi…I…" he started, but she put a finger to his lips and kissed her finger. 

She moved her finger and met his lips, "Sh…" she said softly and pulled him close to her body, so they were inches from touching. Her hands pulled off his cape and armor and then ran under his shirt. This time, he didn't resist. 

She slipped out of her dress and let him look her over for what she was before she pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest. 

They lay down beside one another. That night was their ultimate declaration of love, and for the first time in her life, Umi felt warmth, and safety, and understood. She understood what it was to truly be loved, and knew she would feel that safety forever.

**__**

There's strength in my soul

"Thank you, for giving her to me," he looked to the small sleeping form in his arms. Her red hair fell across his hands as he ran his fingers through it. "Thank you for handing us our happiness. Eagle, I will forever be your debt…"

§§§~~~

Their lips met briefly, no words were needed. All that had needed said had been said the minute they gave each other their lives. In that one moment all the words in the world were said. Now, all they needed was the touch and the safety. They were always safe with each other, they always had been. Now, the whole world knew it too, and neither of them would want it any other way.

"Good night, my Princess," he whispered and kissed her one last time before they drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep, without fits or waking. Never again would they sleep alone, or lonely. Never again would they wake in fear or agitation. As long as they had each other, all was right with the world.

§§§~~~

He pulled the covers up to her shoulders when she shivered slightly and ran a finger down her shoulders, kissing her forehead softly. He sat up for long hours, just staring at her peaceful slumber. He had never wanted anything, in his seven hundred and some odd years, never wanted anything but her, this. Now that it was finally here, he didn't plan to let it ever slip through his fingers again. He would protect her with everything he was. That was his promise to her, to be with her, to stand by her side, forever, and he would honor that with his life. 

"My angel," he whispered softly and kissed her cheek. He pulled his hands away, but she reached out in her sleep and pulled them back, and he laughed softly and curled up beside her, finally falling asleep, not to be woken, for the first time in ages, by the sun. 

**__**

Rubies and Gold

You are…

To me…

~Lyrics by Tori Amos

*Wow…I feel as if there's a lot to say. First off, I know it was kinda repetitive, but the words just kept coming, and I didn't really feel like editing it all out, so I just left it as is, and just checked for grammar. Second, _I'M FINISHED!_ Third, I'm going to real quickly advertise a few authors and their stories. K? Good, um… Sayonara Aishiteiru by Silly*Niecy, Curator Three by Riru, and Devotions by Blue Angel Samui. If you haven't read them, you should, hold you over until I update my other stories or upload my new one ^.^. 

Now, thank-you's, this might be long, but this story was long, so I figure you can stomach a little more.

Shazzam- you've been there with my stories since the beginning. Thanks so much for all the support ^.^

Zipp- the same goes for you; I don't know what I'd do without you guys. You were the ones that made me keep going.

Kaiya- Thanks for all the support, good luck with your current projects!

Yume-damo-shirinai- Are you going to update or what? Thanks, and I'll be waiting for another chapter! 

E-chan Hidaka- Ahem…an update is in order…ahem…I've been waiting since *gasps* LAST YEAR?! Don't leave me hanging!

Lightbulb/Synthetic- That site, it's going up soon right? I have some original stuff for you if you're interested. Sh…don't let anything slip about our secret just yet…*laughs evilly*

Heaven Eyes- Where have you been? Thank you so much for all the help! Yes, my email service did stop working for two months!

Lilybunny- Thanks for the new light on Natsumi, that really developed the plot into something that was deeper than angst. Don't know what this story would have been without that twist. 

Amarachan- Getting supportive reviews are always the light of my day! 

Just a reader- Sorry to always keep you waiting with Hikaru being last. ^.^ Hope the ending was satisfactory

BlazingIcEph0eniX- Yes, I know the school year keeps me from updating. This *looks at bottom of screen* 34 page chapter makes up for it right?

Silly*Niecy- I'm glad I could help with HTML, and I loved your story. ^.^ Don't leave me hanging with fanart, and don't forget to keep in touch! 

Blue Angel Samui- You are the best beta reader I have ever had. Don't be too upset with me if I use that to my advantage again, and don't be afraid to make me return the favor, don't know if I can be of any help though…heh…

Everyone else- I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH! 

Ascot fans everywhere- STAY TUNED! 

Odd couple fans everywhere- STAY TUNED!*


End file.
